


【幸不二】线

by yangxizi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, 哨向AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: 这是一个关于救赎的故事。至于最后到底谁拯救了谁，好像也变得不重要了。哨向AU，私设特多【。
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. 对A

关东塔区为人熟知的三大奇迹：冰帝无中生有的行动资金，青学望而生畏的秘制特饮，以及立海毫无死角的幸村精市。

为什么只有立海的奇迹是个人名？为什么说是毫无死角？

众所周知，哨兵配向导，行动搞得好。

但 幸村却是一位在立海塔里没有向导的单干型A级哨兵，外出行动时他总是单枪匹马，主要由高级指挥官真田弦一郎对他进行任务的部署及安排。

立海塔内暂时没有多余的A级向导可供分配，再加上幸村有着与生俱来的自我感官调节能力，让他不需要向导也能高效地执行任务。

幸村每次披着制服外套往场上一站，总是带着一股战无不胜的强大气势，引得队友们个个热血沸腾。朝天一指，带头冲锋。两年时间里，他带领着立海的哨兵们执行了无数次完成率为100%的任务。

幸村是立海的王牌领袖，更是守护关东塔区的一把利刃。

他的自控力和战斗力远远凌驾于立海所有A级哨兵之上。在任何糟糕的战况下，他只需一针人工向导素便能满血复活，继续行军奋战，仿佛他永远不需要向导的安抚，永远不需要别人调动最佳状态。

在效忠立海塔的期间，他被授予了“神之子”的称号。因为他的天衣无缝，他的战无不胜，他的毫无死角。

而这次的外勤任务中，他与大部队在反叛军的其中一次重度轰炸中不幸失散。

当时幸村身处爆炸中心，他的听觉在巨大的爆炸声中受损，暂时下了线。凭借着优秀的嗅觉和第六感，他继续在硝烟弥漫的大雾中谨慎前进，希望能尽快与队伍汇合。后背滴落的血蜿蜒了一路。

幸村也记不清自己走了多久，但当他看到另一个塔区的标志时，才意识到自己走了岔路。

还好一个巡逻的哨兵发现了伤痕累累的幸村，他跑到幸村跟前询问。

幸村看懂了对方的口型，还没来得及回答就因为体力不支晕了过去。

在塔外执行任务时，除了防一手可能随时出现的敌军，哨兵们还需要提防普通人类对他们因敌意而产生的武力冲突。所以和队友走散后，一路上幸村尽可能朝人迹罕至的地方走，光是警惕这两者就花光了幸村的所有精力。

等他睁开眼时，身上的伤口已经处理完毕，左手小臂还打着石膏。幸村环顾四周，发现自己置身于纯白的静音室里，他意识到他应该身处在另一个塔区内。这里是一间标准的哨兵寝室，为了避免休息时视觉感官受到刺激，不论哪个塔区的哨兵房间都被整齐划一地刷成白色。

他下床想活动活动身子，门突然自动地打开了。

这像是一个邀请，幸村抬腿朝外走。

出了门就看见走道墙上印着塔区的logo。他盯着由三色组成的盾牌和中央十字状的图案，一时间在脑海里回忆这是哪个塔区的标志，反正首先排除是立海本部。

远处传来一阵脚步声，幸村朝那个方向转头，看见一个人类正向自己走来，一根手指还绕着自己额前的刘海，有一下没一下地打着卷。

“你醒了，哨兵。”那人玩味地笑着，想起了什么似的摇了摇，改口道，“不，幸村君。”

幸村将他上下扫视了一遍，看见他胸前佩戴着更为细节的塔徽，心说原来这是圣鲁道夫塔，怪不得刚刚总觉得logo里的十字带了些宗教主义色彩。

“你好，请问怎么称呼？”

“幸村君居然猜不到我是谁吗？”

幸村看着他继续卷着头发戏谑地看着自己，嘴上不免少了几份情面，“抱歉，我对于圣鲁道夫这类小塔的信息知之甚少。”

那人被呛了一口，脸色有些难看，朝幸村伸出手，“观月初，圣鲁道夫的总指挥官。”

幸村心不在焉地握住，眼睛却是四下寻找着出口，“我什么时候能离开？”

观月脸色更加难看了一些，“哦？你刚被我们救下就想着出去？”

幸村心里咯噔一下， 倒不是因为观月的话。他只是猛然间想起圣鲁道夫属于东京地区。

……难道自己方位感失调，徒步直接从神奈川走到了东京？也不知道队友们没了自己的带领，有没有顺利撤离。

想到这里他不禁皱起了眉。

观月见幸村陷入沉默，以为他把自己的话听进去了，开口道，“你的伤势还需要再休养至少三天，不如趁此机会参观一下圣鲁道夫？”

幸村看到观月眼睛里倒映着自己头上缠绷带，左手打石膏的模样。

“一天。”他坚持道。

观月哧哧一笑，“机不可失，时不再来啊，幸村君。”

“我只需要一天。”

这是源于A级哨兵强大恢复能的自信。

幸村往电梯方向走，被反客为主的观月低低哼了一声，快步跟了上去。

绕着基地参观了一圈，幸村除了觉得这个塔除了基督教风明显一点外，其他没什么特别之处。他在透明塔台顶端俯视下面往来巡逻的列队，不免觉得有些无聊，遂将目光移到自己打着石膏的手臂上。

“裕太君！” 旁边的观月突然出声朝下面喊道。

幸村皱了皱眉，调低了听觉，目光也往下望去。

下一层的平台上站着两个人。

寸头的那个穿了圣鲁道夫的标准制服，头发略长一些的那一个则穿了件白衬衫。前者听到了观月的叫声，抬头朝他们望过来。幸村发现寸头额头上有一道疤痕，猜想这个叫裕太的人应该是个哨兵。毕竟向导是一种极其宝贵的资源，可从没听过哪个塔会轻易派向导上前线。

旁边那个白衬衫也往上瞧，脸上的笑容在看过来后消失得荡然无存。

幸村瞧见前一秒还写着好说话的脸，在看向自己后的一瞬间换上了冷峻的神色。冰蓝的眼睛里仿佛还写着一丝警告。幸村不禁扪心自问之前二人是不是有什么过节，可是自己对这张脸实在是没什么印象。

观月用手指点了点自己，又指了指裕太那一层，意思是他跟幸村下到他们那一层口碰头。

幸村有些不爽，心说为什么自己也要跟着一块下去，但没有当场发作，不露声色地跟着观月。

抵达下一层时，蓝眼睛已经不在了，只剩下那个叫裕太的走上前跟观月打招呼，观月似乎毫不在意蓝眼睛的离场。

裕太很难不去注意旁边伤员般包扎着的幸村，“观月前辈，这位是？”

幸村牵起嘴角，礼貌一笑，右手伸了过去，“幸村精市，立海哨兵。”

“什么！你是……”裕太震惊地往后退了一步。

“裕太，不要失礼。”观月低低道。

裕太讪讪地回到原位，握住了幸村的手，“抱歉，久仰大名，我叫不二裕太。”

寒暄完，观月借着饭点，顺水推舟地邀请幸村一同前往食堂。

圣鲁道夫的食堂没有立海划分得严格，哨兵和向导并不分区，都混在一起吃饭，一共三层高，仅在级别上进行分层。

幸村感知了一下，从下到上分别为C级，B级，A级。像观月这种在塔里工作的人不清楚是怎么分级的，但他猜想应该是有另一套标准。

抵达食堂顶层后，幸村打量了一下圣鲁道夫的伙食，还称得上精致。不过话说回来，但凡是个哨兵都知道在吃饭这方面，他们无需太过讲究。作为具有高度发达五感的哨兵，入口的味道会被放大几百倍，所以吃食必须没有一点味道。用味如嚼蜡这个词形容他们的每一顿饭，是再合适不过的。

三人拿了餐盘，找了一处坐下。饭桌上主要还是观月和裕太主掌话头，幸村只顾低头吃着饭，突然身边的空位上径直坐下一个人。

幸村对面的观月先开了口，“哦？不二君，真是稀客啊。”

不二？

幸村抬眼去，竟是 那个蓝眼睛白衬衫。

那人眉眼弯弯地朝正对面的裕太笑着。很快他察觉到幸村的目光，转过头来，两人的目光这才正式对上。

“你好，如果没记错的话，你是立海的幸村君把？”

幸村见对方直接认出了自己，又在心里怀疑两人是不是之前真的有恩怨。

不二见他皱着眉不说话，脸上笑意逐渐加深，自我介绍道，“不二周助，A级向导。”

观月有喷香水的习惯，所以在与他见面后，幸村降低了自己嗅觉水平，以致于刚刚不二落座的时候，幸村没有闻到他身上信息素的气味。

幸村表面上点了点头，暗暗调高了一些嗅觉，很快一阵薄荷混着柠檬的气味闯进他的鼻腔里。

他放下筷子，把右手朝不二伸过去。

“幸村精市，请多指教。”


	2. 特调书

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次搞了一点好玩的小剧场！快乐算你们的，OOC算我的

姓氏既然都是不二，看来这是一对兄弟俩。幸村边动着手上的筷子，暗想道。

饭桌上的人数由三增加到了四，但气氛却并没有因此变得热闹，反倒是观月三番四次企图插进不二兄弟之间的对话而变得僵硬了起来。

除了作为普通人的观月，桌上其他两个哨兵都能感受到不二的气场一凌。

幸村这才反应过来那个不善的眼神并不是冲着自己来的。

“……说起来，桌上只有我和不二君的饭菜是有味道的呢。”

裕太默默扒了一口饭，心说观月前辈你可真是爱拱火，热脸非往冷屁股上贴。

但观月说得没错，向导不具备哨兵的超感官能力，所以平时吃食确实无异于常人。

不二看了看呈对角线分布的两类伙食，仍是无视了观月，对裕太说道，“裕太要不要试试我最爱的寿司？我可以帮你调低味觉哦。”

裕太夸张地比了个不要的动作，身子都不住地往后伸，“不要！笨蛋哥哥！调得再低我也受不了芥末的味道！”

“呵呵，你们这对兄弟可真是有趣啊。”

不二还是没去理会观月，倒是扭头对幸村道，“那幸村君呢？”

“我？”幸村手上的筷子停止了进食的动作。

不二笑着点点头，“要不要试试看？”说罢低头看了看自己餐盘里的菜肴，意思是让他从里头选一样。

幸村的视线下意识落在秋刀鱼身上，刚想开口婉拒，便立刻感受了到来自不二的暗示。

果然出自同等级向导之手。

不二几乎是在下暗示的同时把烤鱼放进了幸村的餐盘，动作都不带停顿的。

幸村道谢后夹起来咬了一小口。表皮被煎得焦香酥脆，鱼肉新鲜毫无腥味，淋在上头的酱汁浓郁入味，除了表面的辣椒粉撒得多了一些，其他都让幸村相当满意。他已经记不清自己上一次这样吃饭什么时候了，立海里可不会出现这种情况，这是毫无意义的操作。

不二见幸村吃得开心，又朝自家弟弟看去，得意地扬了扬眉。 裕太还是用坚决的态度拒绝了自己哥哥的“好意”。

四人吃完饭就地解散，观月返回自己在控制中心的岗位，裕太回到操场上继续常规训练，幸村则是在不二的陪同下前往医务室换药。

“我听说幸村君昨天被发现的时候受了很重的伤，今天居然恢复到能够正常起居的水平，真是了不起。”

幸村垂眼看着缠了一身的绷带，其实他的大腿也在爆炸中被碎片划伤，只是藏在裤子里面没有显示出来，腹部也同样有损伤。真要通透地看，他整个人现在应该活像个木乃伊。

“这些都是小伤。”幸村道。

“每次看到从战场上送回来的奄奄一息的哨兵们几天后又生龙活虎地继续上阵，我都忍不住感叹生命的顽强。”

“这是我们的使命罢了……说起来，你们的安抚工作也同样重要。”

不二背着手无奈一笑，摇摇头，“两者无法比较，比起你们的冲锋陷阵，我们所做的实在是太微不足道了……有时候我甚至羡慕哨兵的职责。”

幸村看了一眼自己的石膏板，“或许真当你上了战场，就不会这么想了。”

不二瞧了瞧幸村裹得像个粽子似的胳膊，忍不住笑出了声，很快又用咳嗽声掩盖掉了。

到了医务室，幸村遵循医务人员指示进行复诊和换药。

对这种场合并不陌生，不二没有回避，而是体贴地接过幸村脱下来的制服，不挡道地站一旁当起了衣架。当他看到幸村全身纵横蔓延着一道道狰狞的伤口，忍不住微微皱起了眉。

身经百战的幸村对流程也是相当熟悉，坐在病床边一动不动地让医护人员在伤口上进行消毒和换药。他的表情没什么波澜，像是在走神，实际上他正在心里对这次的疼痛等级进行评估，十分里只算六分。他记得伤势最严重的一次，在晕厥前将衔在嘴里的铁棒咬了个粉碎。

突然幸村感觉疼痛感在迅速下降，他一秒就对上了不二的目光。不二正靠着墙，怀里抱着衣物，垂眸正看着自己，含笑的双眼里像是藏了一片蔚蓝无际的大海。

幸村在这片温柔的海里看见了自己的身影。

换完药，幸村为了让身体尽快恢复，提出回房休息的打算。不二欣然点头，说是自己也想去查查裕太的岗。

告别后，二人一个朝东一个朝西，再没遇见。

次日，立海便派来了接幸村的车。

幸村环顾了一圈自己暂住的寝室，发现也没什么好收拾，在镜子里单手正了正仪容和军装后就离开了房间。

大门口圣鲁道夫的高层已经跟立海的人聊了一阵子，站在一边旁听的观月看见幸村来了，热情走上前客套了一番。幸村也用不亲不疏的态度回应着。

回到立海塔后，幸村才了解到那天战场上虽然不止他一人走散，但也算是走失哨兵里最独树一帜孤军走到东京的，对此他不免有些无语。

真田身后站着一排幸村经常带领的精锐哨兵们，众人一齐在立海门口迎接了他的回归。

切原大老远就朝着自家老大挥手，幅度一个过猛磕上了在旁边嚼泡泡糖的丸井头顶。两个人因为处在兴奋的状态下差点动起手来，被真田立马喝住了。

幸村远远看到这帮人的身影，才终于有了一种回家的感觉，走到他们跟前，他由衷说道，“大家辛苦了。”

真田身后站着一个不太眼熟的人。幸村定睛看了看，不由一惊。

那不是……不二吗？怎么会在这里？

不二朝他看过来，笑着点了点头，“幸村，你可让我们好等。”

幸村眼神一变，收起刚刚的神色转而露出一个笑，先是将横在二人之间的切原拨到一边，右手握拳，以惊人的速度直往“不二”脸上打去。

仁王极快地往后退了三步才勉强躲过这一拳，他不急不忙地撕下伪装道具，感叹道，“部长果然好眼力……Puri。”

真田就看见幸村扭过头盯着自己，脸上写着兴师问罪四个字。

在场的这帮哨兵全没躲过晚上的三倍加训。

几周后，一封罕见的特殊调配通知寄到了圣鲁道夫。

“怎么会有这种事？”

一个高层管理在会议桌前踱来踱去，他在塔里干了五十多年，头一次遇到这种情况。 另一个则轻敲着桌子，眉头微皱思索着。通知书在他手边，上面白纸黑字写得清清楚楚：「即日起将A级向导不二周助暂时调遣至立海塔。」

观月依旧胸有成竹地卷着自己的刘海道，“各位请冷静，虽然不知道这次立海葫芦里卖的什么药……但是第一，不二周助不属于我们圣鲁道夫塔，我们不可能凭空造一个出来。虽然通知上盖的是关东总塔区的章没错，但上头居然连哨兵对应的塔区的信息都没核对就直接发文，不觉得很奇怪吗？……对于存疑的特调书，我们就算不及时执行也是在情理之中。”

观月还没来得及把第二点罗列出来，立海的车就直接停在了圣鲁道夫的大门口。一通视讯电话很快显示在会议室的屏幕上。

副驾驶上的真田开门见山地说来接人，观月则是卖关子似的打太极，刚要把他写在心里的理由逐一将给他听，被真田直接打断。

“我没有时间跟你在这里打哑谜，请各位明白，如果你们不放人，立海不介意出兵攻塔。”

观月意识到事情的严重性，怔怔对画面里的真田坦白道，“但是关键的问题是……不二周助并不是我们圣鲁道夫的向导。”

“什么？”屏幕那头的真田以为通讯设备出了故障，或者是自己的耳朵。

“他出现在这里的情况，仅仅是出于探亲的缘故。”

真田沉下声问道，“他隶属于哪个塔区？”

“青学。”

很快真田看见一个额头带十字形疤的哨兵站将那纸错误的特调书递还给了自己。

下班后的哨向们①：

不二：真田，听说你曾经放话说不介意出兵攻打圣鲁道夫？

真田：啊，那是……

不二：那么，这个就拜托了。【朝真田手里放了一张观月的照片，上面画了个大大的×】

真田：……？

下班后的哨向们②：

时间：X年X月X日

摘要：尝试了青学的不二周助喜欢的芥末寿司。

结论：……一次足矣。【此处的字迹写得有些用力】

———观月的笔记

下班后的哨向们③：

不二：听说你在幸村面前模仿过我？

仁王：呃……

不二：但是想赢过我还早着呢。

仁王：？

下班后的哨向们④：

不二：如果幸村伤的是右手，该怎么吃饭呢？

幸村：唔……好像也只有左手了吧。

不二：如果都受伤了呢？

幸村：用这个吧？【指了指脸】

不二：（秀色……可餐？）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外：烟
> 
> 「塔区禁止吸烟。」
> 
> —The End—
> 
> *哈哈哈哈哈哈哈其实并没有写哨向篇  
> *《烟》的灵感来自戳爷的Strawberries & Cigarettes，感谢阅读


	3. 拯救大兵Yuki

幸村被送进青学塔的时候，状况已经不能用糟糕两个字来形容。

他已经失去了对外界的感知能力，整个人毫无生气地躺在封闭的氧舱里，呼吸时胸膛微弱的起伏是他还活着的唯一证据。

丸井回忆起那天还心有余悸，明明前一秒还走在后头听着他们说笑的部长，下一秒就栽倒在了地上。

立海塔接到消息后，立马调派了一架直升飞机来接人。

幸村作为没有向导、独立行动的哨兵，在战斗时一直自行负责感官水平的调节。这看似具有强大的自控天赋背后说白了就是乱来。旁人也都误以为“神之子”幸村精市不需要向导，自然也不会有人告诫他没有向导进行精神梳理的哨兵的结局。

这次任务又是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。幸村的精神力严重透支，再加上没有及时注射向导素，为了防止本体遭受精神损伤，大脑直接对绝大部分的身体机能进行强制关闭。

幸村就像一台高效的战斗机器瞬间被拉了闸。

通过检查他们还发现幸村的精神图景已经出现了不小程度的受损，如果再一味地注射人工合成的向导素，这种情况不可避免地会再度发生，并且随之而来的后遗症将无法预期。 最好的解决方案，就是配备一名向导。 但向导这种珍贵资源不是说有就有的，与此同时双方也需要一定对适配性。

真田忧心忡忡地站在病房里，听见在神游状态下的幸村给出了一个答案。

不二周助。

虽然不知道那是何许人也，但很快一份由真田起草的调配申请连夜递交给了总部。

“神之子”不是白叫的，那是专属于关东地区A级哨兵一把手的至高称号。总部拿到申请书了解到幸村的紧急情况后，不假思索地敲上了通过的章，处理速度快到连出现归属关系这样的错误也没有发现。

因为并非一纸正确公文，青学塔自然没有轻易放人。

青学那里不执行是一回事，立海做出了个出人意料的操作是另一回事。

总指挥官兼参谋部部长的手冢国光站在窗前，注视着楼下立海一行人护送氧舱进入了青学的医疗中心，鼻梁上的眼镜亮得发光。 他明白事情的严重性，但越是紧急的情况下，越不能大意。 不二在塔里是落单的向导诚然不假——这并不是一件坏事，他未配对的状态意味着在执行任务时，他能够作为后备力量为队伍提供有力的协助支持。况且不二的能力在同级里可以称得上出类拔萃，每次派不二辅佐的外勤任务，手冢总是不用操太多的心。

还有一个问题是，哨兵和向导在成为搭档前需要对彼此的气味进行标记确认，但就目前陷入神游状态的幸村来看，这点几乎是不可能实现的。贸然让不二凑近对方无疑于泥船渡河，如果激起哨兵潜意识里对陌生气息的攻击性，后果不堪设想。

他翻阅了大量记录，没有在历史上找到类似可参考的先例。

手冢的举棋不定还有另一个原因。他未雨绸缪地想到了一方阵亡的情况。向导阵亡的情况自然不用说，对青学必然是一次重创；假使是哨兵阵亡，作为搭档的向导必然也会经历不小程度的共感，一旦两人精神完成了连接，向导甚至会面临精神崩溃而死亡的下场。

这两个假设的结局都不尽如人意。

这可能就是守恒定律，之前他在战场上少操的心，现在尽数找上门来。

“不二。”

坐在后头椅子上的不二应了一声。 他翻看着总部提供的资料，上面记载着关于幸村从转变、服役到现在的一切信息。机密等级自然不用说，是最高的。关东总塔愿意提供如此绝密的资料，在暗示青学什么他们不可能不清楚。

守在诊室门口的切原已经开始焦虑地来回揉搓自己的手，丸井则在走廊上反复踱步吹泡泡糖，就连平时气定神闲的仁王也反复揪着自己小辫子。

真田靠在墙上，将一切都看在眼里。虽然他是个普通人类，但心里清楚这些哨兵十分担心幸村的安危。可目前他们能做的也只有等。 幸村的机密文件是由真田向上级申请公开的，这是他打出的一张底牌。幸村与他是从小就认识的朋友，无论如何这条命他都要尽全力救回来。写完申请书提笔签字时，他颇有一种放手一搏的感觉。

几个哨兵的脑袋突然同时朝电梯方向转去，真田知道是有人下来了。

门一开，身着制服的不二独自站在电梯中央。

“抱歉，让你们久等了。”

他笑了笑，身上散发着一股令人安心的气息。

三个哨兵都有些奇怪，明明是第一次见面，而且他们也有了各自的向导，但不二的话却意外中听，绕开了他们的精神壁垒，心底的焦虑像是被一阵温柔的风吹走了。

丸井将泡泡糖收回嘴里，切原也从盘着腿席地而坐的姿势中起身，仁王把辫子甩回身后。

三人都以各自的方式打量着不二。

这个向导绝非等闲之辈，他们心里同时想道。

真田走上前，向不二鞠了一躬，“幸村就拜托你了。”

“真田君客气了。”

三个哨兵此时又一齐朝电梯间看。

不二挥了挥手，笑道，“他们是来协助我的医疗人员，不用担心。”

不二的话对他们十分受用，哨兵们没做出什么异议，目送着不二和医疗团队走进了病房里。

左手攥着一小管麻醉剂，不二反手锁上了隔离室的门。 虽然幸村已经戴上了可以远程操控注射向导素的手环，但保险起见，医疗队还是给不二设置了二重保护措施。

锁门后，不二没有轻举妄动，呆在原地观察了一会儿正挂着含有高浓度向导素盐水的幸村。

病房里静得吓人，他合上眼，很快就发现自己居然感受不到躺在床上的那个哨兵的存在。

“我感受不到他的意识。”

不二通过蓝牙通讯器，向在另一间观察室里的团队描述道。

对情报收集十分感兴趣的A级向导乾贞治此时也在观察室内，他听见不二的反馈，对着麦克风说道，“不二，能听到吗？”

“乾？你也在啊。”

“刚来。不二，我怀疑他进入了深度神游状态，你去找找他是不是在井附近。”

“什么？已经到井了吗？”

不二没想到前几周还是活生生的幸村，变成了现在这个样子。顾不得其他，他快步走到床边抓起了幸村的手，那手简直凉得像刚从冰水里捞起来一样，在握住的同时不二忍不住打了个寒战。 注射的向导素压根就没什么作用。 他向幸村伸出自己的精神触梢，却发现什么也没够到。

怎么回事？是自己一直没使用，精神触梢缩水了吗？

不二再进行了一次尝试，这回他卯足劲奋力去探，终于成功抓住了幸村的触梢并且进入了对方的精神图景。

自己的精神向导轻盈地落在自己肩膀上。

“去前面看看。”

一只身覆蓝褐羽毛的树燕展翅超更深的地方飞去。

不二也紧随其后。

幸村的精神图景里像是起了一场大雾，满眼的灰暗色调。不二大概走了五百米，发现四周空无一物，整个空间像是一个寂静的黑洞。第一次见到这样荒凉的图景，他越发觉得奇怪，盲人摸象般的估测着图景的规模。

精神向导的叫声从前方传来，他立即朝声源处小跑去。

他看见一株开得惨败不堪的雏菊。

不二这才发现他正身处一座悬崖之上，不知道哪里来的山风不断地把散落在地上的白色花瓣吹下悬崖。

这就是幸村的精神图景吗？总觉得哪里不对劲啊……

盘旋在上空巡视的树燕降落在一个靠近悬崖边的地方，尾巴上的羽毛被风吹得左右翻飞。远远看着它那瘦瘦小小的身形，不二不免担心地啧了一声。 突然它朝不二急切地叫了一声，像是有什么发现。

“什么？”不二往悬崖边挪了几步，突然看见悬崖边上正扒着一双手。原来刚刚被雏菊挡了视线，这手的主人难道是……？！

他二话不说大步冲了上去，却发现怎么跑都是在原地。

怎么回事？鬼打墙吗？

“幸村君！能听见我说话吗？幸村君？”

不二不由焦急得喊了起来，因为不知道幸村在这里挂了多久，他生怕那双手就要失力抓不住了。

乾猜得八九不离十，幸村的确是在井里，至少现在只有他的手在外头。这是哨兵向导们最不想见到的灵魂黑洞，也是他们意识消失的地方， 从肉体上来说没有死亡，但是已经几乎不可能再被唤醒，跟植物人是一个概念。

他想起二人初见时，幸村柔和白净的脸上带着浅浅的疏离与淡漠，一副不食人间烟火的样子。但不二看见了他细细咀嚼烤鱼的那一刻，神情里透出一种至纯的喜悦。

他不二周助今天说什么也要把这个人拉上来。

（树燕参考图）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *被标题笑死了吧，我定的时候也是（看到正文就笑不下去了吧【喂  
> *涉及的哨向世界概念大多可通过百度百科获悉  
> *关于本章的神游：  
> 我选取了哨向世界中“神游”的其中一种说法，即一种出现在未结合哨兵群体中的病症，由于长期没有向导替他们疏理精神，导致他们容易陷入感知中迷失自我。发作时间不定，得了神游症又不能与向导结合的哨兵，基本上算是废了。  
> *不二的精神向导：  
> 双色树燕（tree swallow）燕科树燕属，分布于美洲的大多国家和地区，背部呈虹蓝色，腹部为白色。是迁徙性鸟类，夏季在北美繁殖，冬季迁徙到中南美洲过冬。  
> 双色树燕体长约13~16cm，行动敏捷，外观漂亮，招人喜爱。常见于近水的沼泽、湖边、开阔的田野中。主要以昆虫为食，它们有着高超的飞行技巧，飞行时忽高忽低，并且在空中用喙扑捉昆虫。


	4. “公平”较量

不二停下了无谓的原地踏步，猜测这很有可能是幸村潜意识里对外来者的抵御机制。

他与幸村只差五米，但这段距离却远得要命。

不二有些失望地发现四周没有什么可供使用的辅助工具，目前他也不具备在幸村的图景里凭空物化的能力，只能眼看着山崖上越吹越少的花。

他的不安体现在现实里，又将幸村的手捏紧了三分。

另一边的乾盯着监视器里额头开始冒汗的不二，也紧张了起来，手里的笔不知不觉间停下了记录。 深度潜入精神图景需要极其安静的环境，为此团队已经关闭了通讯的麦克风，与此同时深潜对体力的消耗程度也是非同一般的巨大。乾推了推眼镜，重新动起了笔，计算着不二能撑多久。

一滴汗落在两个人紧握的手上。

不二心里有了个不成熟的想法，他召回在悬崖边上吹风的燕子，让它飞去悬崖边传递一个信息。

烤鱼。

这个念头成型前他自己都觉得可笑，但这是他唯一能想到的或许可以唤起幸村意识的东西了。

树燕按照指示在悬崖上空盘旋鸣叫着，呆在原地的不二握拳紧盯着边缘那双手，他只有些可惜自己的精神向导不是豺狼虎豹一类的猛兽，不然这种情况下就只要让精神体把人叼上来，问题就能轻松解决。

正走着神，悬崖下凌空腾起一只白羽矛隼，以猛禽天生的惊人速度直攻不二面门。发现敌情的树燕发出一声警戒的叫声，调转方向径直去追比自己体型大了几倍的矛隼。

五米距离眨眼间就到，不二愣是没动一下，直视呼啸而来的猛禽，在它就要贴上脸的那一刻，他叫出了它主人的名字。

话音刚落，地面猛烈震动起来，悬崖开始倾斜。像是一个跷跷板，幸村那头逐渐往上翘，而自己这边则向下沉。 很快原先的地面倾斜到了一个夸张的角度，不二因为没有着力点，像是坐滑滑梯般的直往下溜，他眼疾手快抓住了一块凸起的岩石，好歹是停止了滑行，整个人呈现一个攀岩的姿势，挂在崖壁上。

地势开始变化后那只矛隼就不知所踪，幸村原本挂着的地方俨然变成了山顶，不二让在他身边打转的树燕去他的视野盲区看看情况，它应了一声就朝顶端飞去。

幸村已经从挂变成了躺，手部肌肉因用力过度不住颤抖着，意识仍然没有恢复。树燕保持了一段距离，谨慎降落在十公分的地方，左右歪头观察着幸村。

伴随着一声尖锐的警告声，那只矛隼又破空而来，毫不犹豫地发动了攻势，树燕迅速起飞，绕着山崖展开了一场激烈的追逐战。

不二看着一大一小的两只禽鸟在头顶闪转腾挪你追我赶，刚刚擦伤的手心开始跟脑袋一起隐隐作痛。

没一会儿不二就看见幸村双眼紧闭地出现在悬崖边缘，双臂向两侧伸展，不二觉得这姿势有些眼熟，像是一个标准的高台跳水动作。

这哨兵是疯了吗？他这是想做什么？！

不二这时也顾不上对方能否听见，放声高喊道：“幸村别……”

“跳”字还没出口，手里的石头被不二一时忘情捏了个粉碎，他一口凉气还没吸进肚，人就开始下坠。

幸村纵身一跃，精准无误地抓住了他。

事情迅速演变成了两个人一起下坠的局面。强烈的失重感席卷而来，身子在往下坠，心却跳到了嗓子眼。

两个人还没有进行精神结合，不二现在只要将精神触梢撤离就能顺利离开这个图景。 但谁来救幸村呢？自己的体力也不知道还够不够再潜下来一次，那时候幸村还会在这里吗？ 这深渊底下到底藏着什么？

立海在把人送来青学前，可没少派A级向导去图景里找人，但所有的报告上记载着八个字的总结：探寻数次，毫无踪迹。 而这个下落不明的这个哨兵现在就在自己面前，潜意识里他的手还护着自己。

幸村精市，关东最顶尖的哨兵之一，他是立海的王牌将领，是最锋利的剑，最利落的刀，是众人口里的“神之子”。他还有很长的人生要经历，还有很多的故事要书写，他绝不能折在这里。

至少不能是今天，不能是他眼前。

不二胡乱抱住幸村，手掌上的血迹印上了幸村的衣衫。他在心里暗自发誓，绝不会让这副躯体被运进关东塔区的实验中心作为研究样本，就算再有临床价值，也绝不。

“不二前辈在做什么？！”

医护团队里的一个姑娘指着监控器屏幕惊呼道。

乾的镜片闪了闪，一手护住了通讯设备的按键，“再等等，我们要相信不二。”

监控画面上，病房里的不二左手挑开了注射器的针套，用针头刺破了食指。

乾很快就明白不二在做什么——血液里有高浓度的向导素，这是盐水里的人工向导素所不能比的。在预测分析阶段，乾按照已知的数据计算，得出了两人具有相当不错的相容性的结论，不二找回神游的幸村应该没什么技术难度，但现在看来，精神图景里应该是出现了什么情况迫使不二不得已要使出这剂猛药。

不二的手指已经摸索上了幸村的下巴。

“准备启动手环远程注射程序。”他下令道。

“是！乾前辈！”

手往上三公分就是嘴的位置。

“如果哨兵苏醒出现过激举动，等不二脱离范围后后立即启动电击模式。”

“注射程序已就绪。”

“电击模式充能完毕。”

门外三个立海的哨兵毫无疑问都听见了乾的指令。

真田看着三人表情同时变得很难看，猜想他们听见了里头的什么动静，出声劝阻道，“不要意气用事！青学是我们唯一的希望，别给我惹事。”

切原一拳锤在墙上咬牙道，“前辈！他们说……”

仁王按了按切原的肩膀，示意他打住。

丸井没说什么，只是递了一块葡萄味的泡泡糖过来。

血滚落到幸村嘴里。

脚下凭空出现一块空地。

不二还没来得及反应就以相当硬核的姿势着陆。幸村用手护着不二的头着了地，二人就着抱团的姿势滚了好几圈才停下，四周扬起一阵沙土。

虽然不二知道在图景中受伤并不会影响现实世界里的实体，但出于向导的本能还是飞快地担心了一秒幸村有没有受伤。

眼前的哨兵睁开了眼睛。

不二一喜，很快察觉他的神色不对，紫色的眼睛压根没有神采。

脑袋后头卷来一阵疾风，他迅速扭头就看见幸村的隼再度出现，展开几近一米的羽翼朝自己猛扑过来。

他一把推开幸村，在地上滚了几圈才躲开了这一次的攻击。

幸村缓缓站了起来，扑了空的矛隼折身飞回，稳稳当当地落在了他抬起的左臂上。

这一人一鸟的气势看上去相当凌人。

不二的树燕也冒了出来，落在自己的肩头。相比之下自己的气势明显矮了一节。但不二没心思去顾及这个。

双方陷入对峙当中，四周静得都能听得见心跳声。

最终幸村的矛隼率先发动攻势袭了过来，几乎是同时不二的树燕也飞身上前对阵，两方精神体的鸣叫声交织在一起。 不二还来不及分神担心自己的燕子会不会很快败下阵来，就看见幸村以相当惊人的速度朝自己冲来，显然是要动手的节奏。

“幸村？等……”

精神向导体型不对等也就罢了，眼前这哨兵真的要跟自己打？虽说都是A级，但这未免太不公平了吧。

他眼睛一花，还没做出闪避动作，就被迎面而来的幸村用前臂撞飞到三米开外，后背和屁股被地擦得火烧火燎般的疼。

“幸村精市！你疯了吗？！”不二捂着前胸被撞击的地方骂道，吼完就感到胸口居然比屁股和后背还要痛。

幸村跟没听见似的，机械地走上前弯腰，一把揪起了不二的领子就要把人拎起来。

这时不二也不管什么客不客气了，右手挥拳直朝幸村下巴袭去，幸村一个侧头轻松闪避开接着就要开展反击，不二左手借机攀上了他的脖子。幸村显然没料到这招，出拳的手顿了半秒，不二借着这短暂的愣神将右手也缠了上去，直接将幸村搂到自己怀里，借着体重往后一倒，将重心不稳的幸村和自己一起带翻在地。

“别怕，你很安全。”

他不顾全身上下传来的疼痛，在着幸村耳边说道。

幸村在不二怀里喘气，没再展露出攻击的欲望。不二不放心，抱了一阵子才撒手。两人都是微喘着坐起来。不二瞧着幸村，幸村瞧着地面发呆。

不远处的两只精神向导也早已鸣金收兵。 不二瞥见地上的蓝色羽毛落得比白色的多，有些心疼地叹了口气。

这口气叹到一半突然体内气血翻涌，他一口血不偏不倚吐在了面前的幸村身上。

发呆的幸村终于抬起头，不二正在抬手擦着嘴角的血，唇齿猩红，他笑着说了一句：“抱歉。”

两个人的精神触梢这时紧紧缠绕在了一起。

周围的灰雾以肉眼可见的速度散去，不二正想看看大雾过后幸村的图景里到底有些什么，突然感觉身子被人往前一带，睁开眼发现自己在现实里被幸村拉了一把，整个人以一个算不上雅观的姿势趴在病床上。

幸村像是从一场极其漫长的噩梦中醒来，大口大口喘着气，漂亮的紫眸在极近的距离里打量着不二的蓝眼睛。

“电击模式已经就位，不二，你还有两秒钟时间离开。”

乾的声音从蓝牙耳机里传过来。

不二做了个停止的手势，将蓝牙耳机摘下，对着躺在边上的那人道，“欢迎回来，幸村。”

松开两人握着许久的手，不二支起身就被扯住了胳膊，但幸村很快就又放开了，他微微皱起眉，闭眼思考了起来。

过了一会儿他哑着嗓子问道，“我在……？”

不二笑笑，拿起一边的水杯递给他，“这里是青学塔，你现在已经脱离神游状态。立海的人都守在外头，如果你想见他们的话……”

不二话还没讲完，门锁瞬间被外力撞飞，始作俑者切原带头冲了进来，发出了殷切深情的呼喊——

“部长！！！！”

他身后跟着两个满眼笑意的哨兵和一个黑着脸的真田。

不二将水杯放回到床头柜上，在立海众人的交谈欢呼声中悄然离开了。

众人都沉浸在幸村脱离险境的欣慰和喜悦中，只有幸村注意到了不二的离场。他的视线不由自主地黏在对方身上，追踪着他的步伐的每个动作，直到看不见，心中无可避免地产生了一种怅然若失。他明白这是建立连接后哨兵对向导的本能向往。

乾转过身推了推眼镜，对团队说道，“各位，这就是A级向导的实力。”

众人不禁鼓起掌来。

（矛隼参考图）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有兴趣的话，本章结合此曲一起食用效果更佳（？  
> 《Lose Yourself》- David Garrett  
> *幸村的精神向导：  
> 矛隼（学名：Falco rusticolus），是隼科的一种，体长60厘米，翼展105-135厘米，体重1000-2150克。嘴、脚强健并具利钩，适应于抓捕及撕食猎物。喙基具蜡膜；翅强而有力，善疾飞及翱翔。索腭型头骨。脚和趾强健有力，通常3趾向前，1趾向后，呈不等趾型。头骨宽阔，上眼眶骨扩大，眼球较大，视野宽阔，视觉敏锐；听觉发达。  
> 矛隼属于中型猛禽，也是体型较大的隼类，羽色变化较大，有暗色型、灰色型、白色型。【本文设定为白色型，参考图片其实是两只不同的隼，只是展现不同角度的帅气罢辽】


	5. 选择题

不二吃完饭，一个人悠闲地坐在训练场前的石台上，远远围观着在操场上被罚跑的二人。 虽说这次手冢罚的是未经批准就前来围观不二的乾，但他的搭档哨兵海堂熏还是二话不说，朝脖子上搭了条毛巾，陪着他一道绕着操场跑圈。

真是一对和谐的搭档啊，不二心里感叹道，他悬空的腿来回摇晃。

“晚上好，前辈。”

越前龙马也吃完了饭，拿着从贩卖机里买来的气泡饮料，朝台子上的不二打招呼。

“任务刚回来？”不二看着他脸上的创可贴问道。

越前点了点头，将饮料放在台子上，双手撑着跳上了台子，在不二附近坐下。

“手冢部长呢，我还要向他汇报情况。”越前坐定后又拿起ponta，灌了一口。

或许在跟真田进行友好会晤？看他们都是一副老干部的样子，现在在某处共同进行晚间锻炼也说不定。

不二摇了摇头，“不知道，但你可以晚一点再去找他……诶，桃城呢？”

越前翻了个无奈的白眼，不二想了想桃城的饭量，露出一个心领神会的笑，“看来你要多体谅他了。”

“一直都在。”

不远处的桃城武抱着一堆从小卖部买的零食朝他们俩走来，哼着小曲，脸上笑成了一朵花。

“喂越前！你未免也吃得太快了吧？都不等我一起走！”

“是前辈吃得又多又慢吧？”

“你这小子把饮料给我放下！想让我现在恢复你的味觉水平吗？”桃城把零食七七八八扔在地上就要撩袖子，跑圈路过的海堂无语地看了一眼。

“我没意见。”越前不疾不徐地继续喝着他的饮料。

“喂喂喂！不二前辈！你看看这臭小子怎么对我说话的！今天出任务要不是我……”

“要不是前辈你，我脸上根本就不会受伤！”

不二笑吟吟地在旁边看着越前从主席台上跳了下去，与桃城开始了日常的打闹。

真是一对有趣的搭档啊。

等越前桃城他们打算换个空旷的场地“决斗”后，乾那边跑完了规定的圈数。海堂正推辞着乾递来的秘制特饮，镜片反着光的乾则是契而不舍地跟在后头推销着他的冷门产品。

“原来不二在这里。”

换下病服身着立海军装的幸村走了过来，因为个子高他反身一撑起轻盈地跃上石台，跟不二肩并肩坐着。

“身体恢复得很快嘛。”不二见识到他矫健的身手，不由感叹道。

“A级的基础能力罢了。”

不二看他是从食堂方向来的，好奇问了一嘴，“幸村君觉得青学的饭菜如何？”

幸村没料到对方会问这个问题，看了他一眼，“……还不错？”

不二双手撑到身后，整个人惬意向后地仰了仰，看着头顶的星空，“青学的主厨是家里有开餐厅经验的河村哦，有机会的话可要多吃一些。”

“可……”

“没关系，”不二转过头来认真道，“像上次帮幸村君一样，稍微调低一点味觉就好了。”

幸村怔了怔。

不二远远看见切原蹦跳着走来，这时他腕上通信手环恰巧震了起来，他说，“手冢找我，我先告辞了。” 还不等对方回答，不二又道，“仁王君，说真的，你要多吃一些。”

对方愕然。

不二嗅了嗅空气中的味道，“你身上的味道不对。”

“那么……请问是哪里错了呢？”

仁王见被拆穿了，再装傻下去也没意思，于是恢复了自己的声线，虚心请教着。

不二没有做出正面回答，眼神示意了走近的切原，“骗骗他足矣。”

仁王看着不二转身离开的背影和淡去的气息，更是觉得这人不简单……居然和部长一样难骗？但除了凛冽的雪松味，部长的信息素还有什么其他味道吗？下次有机会的话要再去细细感受一下。

看见走到自己跟前毕恭毕敬问候的切原，仁王和善地笑了起来。

信息素的不同只是其中一个原因，真正让不二断定眼前这个是假幸村的，是仁王的态度。 在唤醒幸村后，因为精神触梢的浅层连接，不二能够明显感受到幸村对自己带有某种复杂的情绪，亲近中又疏离，向往却又排斥。

难道这是在无意识的状态下进行连接所导致的？换言之，幸村对自己并不认可？

不同于深层的意识连接，浅层级别的连接在平时只需依靠药物控制稳定程度，如果一方想中断也不是什么难事。再说那张调配书的意思也就是将幸村唤醒，临时配对直到立海有适合的新向导出现。

两人的连接从一开始就注定了会走向终结。

不二长长叹了一口气，想将烦闷呼出胸口，但并不见效。他按下12楼的按键，看着电梯外头无云的夜空，开始祈祷明天是个晴天。 自己的树燕这时出现在肩头，与他一齐欣赏着外头星星点点的夜幕。

敲开手冢的办公室，不二就看见沙发上真田一脸严肃地正坐着。

桌上放着两张纸。

三人齐聚一堂，俨然一副要谈论正事的样子，然而此刻除了精神连接方面的，不二也想不出第二件。

既然幸村已经醒了，摆在眼前的只有两条路：继续建立连接，那么纸上写的就是对特调书上错误的更正说明；否则，就是取消连接的申请表。

站在青学塔的立场，自家派了一名A级向导费了九牛二虎之力把人从井边扣上来，事成后立海提出取消连接，无疑是过河拆桥，这种举动必然会搞僵双方关系，有着“王者”之称立海这点契约精神还是有的。

显然桌上的文件属于前一种。

手冢用手点了点桌上的白纸说道，“不二，如果觉得这份文件没问题的话，就请在上面签字。”

不二走过去就扫了一眼，难掩震惊之情。

那居中标粗大一号的字体印着的，是「永久调遣申请」。

树燕在肩头悠哉悠哉地梳着羽毛。

不二沉默了一会儿，才道，“……抱歉，我拒绝。”

他将两张纸放回了原处，对着真田说道，“我会在收到更正后的特调书后，正式前往立海塔担任幸村精市的临时向导，在最佳人选出现前我将尽最大的努力协助立海执行部署的任务。”

手冢脸色没什么变化，他们之前已经探讨过了。真田则是神色复杂地盯着不二肩头扑棱着翅膀的燕子。

观察室内的幸村站在窗边，打量着青学上头的星空。

——永久调遣？真田，你在说什么？

——根据柳的计算，近五十年都不会出现与你相容性高度匹配的向导。

——你的意思是，不二是我唯一的机会？

——是这样没错。

——……真田，你这一步棋看上去下得不错，但别忘了选择是双向的。

——按不二的性格，他不会不同意。

——呵，我们走着瞧。

钢化玻璃被咚咚敲响，他转过头，不二站在外头的观察室，端着个餐盘。

病房里一时间充斥着着雪松和薄荷的味道，在夜色的映衬下显得分外清新。要是这时候仁王溜过来凑近闻，他就会发现走廊里还有一丝隐隐约约的柠檬和玫瑰的味道掺在空气里。

“听说你没有吃饭。”

“在想事情，误了饭点。”

“你知道在这里没有饭点这一说吧？”

幸村叹了口气，无奈接过递到自己眼前的盘子，低头一看里面竟然有条烤鱼。

“试试？”不二笑得一脸轻松，“这是青学针对哨兵特制的料理，我保证这次不调节你的味觉。”

幸村无奈伸出食指和中指比了个手势。不二这才发现刚才匆忙间居然忘了带筷子，立马抱歉一笑，转身去取。

两分钟后，警报声响彻青学塔的上空。

幸村看见许多哨兵迅速集结在一楼的空地上。这时不二的树燕从楼下飞上来，衔着一双筷子落到了幸村窗前。

“他人呢？”幸村边接下筷子边问。

树燕朝着楼下某个方向叫了一声，抖抖尾羽便飞走了。矛隼从幸村身后凭空出现，紧跟了过去。

小剧场：

盘旋在上空的矛隼打量着不二肩头的树燕。

不二：（等一下……你不会也想停在我肩上吧？）


	6. 混沌

两小时过后，完成任务的哨兵与向导们陆续返回塔。

幸村在楼上遥望着楼下一个个从装甲车上下来的脑袋，企图从中搜寻到不二的身影，他曾尝试过用精神触梢找人，但因为两人连接得浅，不二的踪迹微不可寻。他张望了老半天，连自己精神体的影子也没发现。

心下升起的一阵焦躁迫使他走出了隔音病房。

医疗中心此时接治了最后一批来自前线的伤员。医护人员和伤员的声音从四面八方席卷而来，幸村听见这些嘈杂的声音不禁有些头痛，但还是咬咬牙过滤掉里头无用的信息。 其中一个声音很快抓住了他的耳朵。

“这个向导的哨兵在哪里？！他快陷入混沌状态了！有人知道谁是他的哨兵吗？！”

“呃，他好像没有搭档。”

幸村全身一凉，拔腿就往楼梯方向冲。

不二被他撞了个措手不及。

这次撞击跟图景里的比，力量倒是小了不少，但不二还是被撞得重心偏移直朝后栽，还好幸村眼疾手快地扶住了他。

本来好好停在肩头的树燕受惊，嗖得一下消失了。不远处幸村的矛隼停在不远处的一个门把手上歪头围观着。

“这么着急，是要去哪里吗？”不二一开口，幸村急躁的情绪消失得一干二净。

他有些心虚，避开了不二的凝视，“刚刚听见楼下好像有情……”

幸村的话被手环的震动打断。不二抬手一看是手冢发来的消息，没等幸村讲完就道，“抱歉，我现在需要下去处理点事。”

反正幸村一时间也没想出什么说辞，点了点头。

不二走了几步突然停下，返身朝幸村抛来一个东西。幸村下意识双手接住，摊开掌心一看，居然是不二那只刚刚躲回图景里的树燕。

“先让它陪你一会儿吧。”不二笑笑，朝电梯口走去。

燕子窝在幸村手心里，小脑袋忽左忽右地摇晃着，跟幸村大眼对小眼。它的羽毛轻轻蹭着手掌，有些发痒。幸村朝着它友好地打了个招呼，树燕叫了一声算作回应。 自家的矛隼也飞来凑热闹，树燕立马有点惊慌地扭动起来，幸村见状立马把自家的精神体赶回了图景。

他捧着树燕回到病房，将它小心翼翼地放在床上。

树燕一着地简直如鱼得水，在幸村的床上活泼地乱蹦跶。玩了一阵疲累后，幸村又温柔地用手指帮它梳理着凌乱的羽毛。树燕很享受幸村的手法，拿脖子上的软毛回蹭了好几下。

矛隼不知道什么时候又自己冒出来了，这次学乖了，躲在窗台上羡慕地瞧着。

幸村瞄见它，小声对树燕说道，“舒服吗？”

它叫了一声。

“给你介绍一个朋友，你可不要害怕。”

它又叫了一声。

幸村侧头招了招手。得到批准后的矛隼精准地落到了距离树燕直线距离最远的床沿上。

“它是我的精神向导，好好相处的话，我相信你们一定能成为好朋友。”

树燕鉴于和眼前的猛禽打过几回合的缘故，对它还是有些发怵，小身板紧紧贴上幸村的手背。

“不要害怕，它其实是个很温柔的孩子哦。”

幸村伸长手臂去够矛隼的头，还轻轻拍了几下，矛隼享受地闭起了眼。

树燕想了一会儿，犹豫地朝矛隼的方向踱去。幸村就耐心地趴在床沿上见证着它们友谊的升华过程。

“怎么回事？”不二疾步走进诊室，围观的哨兵们自动让出一条道来。

昏迷的大石秀一郎头上缠着纱布，在病床一侧站着先到一步的乾。

“乾，大石怎么了了？”

乾推推眼镜，“他陷入了混沌状态。”

大石作为塔里以沉稳著称的向导，他陷入混沌是不二没想过的。虽说不像神游那么危险，症状也仅仅是昏迷，但这是怎么引起的？

“英二在哪里？”

“手冢已经去找他了。”

“他们没一起回来？”

乾摇摇头，查看起手环里记录的数据，“菊丸是第一波被送回来救治的，左腿骨折，右手枪伤，脸上还有多处……”

不二越听眉头锁得越紧，这次任务他没有跟大石菊丸他们分配到一组，更是没想到他俩的情况居然如此糟糕。

“大石！！！！！”随着门口英二的喊声，众人再次纷纷让道。手冢架着腿上还打着石膏的菊丸，缓慢往病床这边移动过来。

“英二，你没事吧？”不二搬了张椅子方便菊丸坐下。

菊丸摇头，眼睛却没离开床上的大石一秒，“怪不得我刚刚一直感受不到大石的存在……都怪我在第一波战斗时太兴奋了，一时间没注意受了这么多伤……”

不二听到他语气里带点哭腔，拍了拍他那只没受伤的肩膀，“你要相信大石，他受过训练，一定能够自行脱离混沌状态。”

“嗯……”菊丸感受到不二散发的安抚信息，在乾的搀扶下慢慢坐到了椅子上。

不二望了一眼站在身后的手冢，对方会意，让医护人员将两人重新安排到一间病房里，同时拒绝了乾提出想留下来观察的想法。

“你今天出了任务，需要充分的休息。”

“……这句话的真实系数为45%。”

手冢没再搭理乾，余光看到门口围了一大圈看热闹的哨兵向导们，“在场没有受伤的哨兵向导，绕塔内跑50圈！”

乾抽了抽嘴角，无奈看了看不二。不二撩起了自己的长袖，展示了一下自己被绷带包扎着的小臂，脸上露出了一个称得上幸灾乐祸的笑。

那是幸村的矛隼站在自己手上而不慎产生的抓伤，现在倒是让自己逃过一劫。

回到幸村病房时，两只禽鸟在满屋子追逐嬉戏，不二推门进来的时候还得猫腰躲过它们的空中打闹。

“这……完全在我意料之外啊。”

幸村坐在床边，看着两只精神向导欢快地在脑袋顶上横冲直撞，脸上露出了不二没见过的放松神情。

“我就知道它们能够相处得好。”

“什么？”

幸村觉得自己有些失言，尴尬地咳了几声，换上了认真的表情道，“刚刚发生什么事了？”问完又还是觉得不妥，青学塔的事自己好像也无权过问。 不二倒是不在意，大概解释了一二，搞得幸村挺惊讶。

“混沌吗……唔，我怀疑这个向导想尽快完成任务回去看望自己的哨兵，用力过猛被其他哨兵的情绪反噬了。”

不二感兴趣地哦了一声，背着月光靠在窗台边，“说得似乎很有道理，你是有见过这种情况吗？”

幸村短暂犹豫了几秒，被不二精准地捕捉到了。

“没关系，如果你不想说的话也不用勉强，我只是有些好奇，先前大石从没有出现过这种情况，不，是青学塔都没出现过这种情况。”

幸村看见树燕落上了不二肩头暂作歇息，点头道，“我也只遇到过一次，通常来说A级向导是不会这么轻易陷入混沌的。”

“诶？是幸村先前的向……”

不二“导”字还没出口，余光发现矛隼展露出了要往自己身上降落的熟悉姿态，他下意识伸出左手去接。

“嘶。”

不二接住了隼的同时轻轻抽了一口气。

因为没有共感，幸村不知道不二在嘶什么，倒是觉得两只禽鸟都蹲在不二身上的画面有些有趣，嘴角微微扬起。

“幸村的这只小家伙还是有些重量的。”不二感叹道。

幸村收回了矛隼。 树燕看见它咻一下消失在了空气里，眼睛里写满了疑惑。

“抱歉，它比较喜欢站在人的手臂上。”

不二见时间也不早，想起手冢说立海一行人明天就要离开，便打算告辞让幸村早点休息。

“那么不久之后，我们在立海再见吧。”

“你手臂受伤了。”幸村突然沉下脸，紧盯不二的左臂。

不二不知道哪里露了馅，踌躇着没作声。原本他是打算把这个小伤瞒过去的。幸村知道他在想什么，一把拉起了不二的袖子，只见伤口正往外渗着斑斑点点的血迹。

“我去找人处理。”幸村转身就要朝门口走，被不二一把拦下。

“现在医护都在忙着处理伤员，我这点小伤，不着急。”

手腕被握住的那一刻，幸村感觉心里炸开了一股巨大的喜悦感。


	7. 雪地奇袭

不二坐在前往立海的装甲车上，斜后方还并排开着两辆护送车辆。

听着轮胎碾过雪地的声音，他不由思绪万千。 他想起了幸村走的前一晚，自己还是被对方不由分说拉下了楼。虽然是在青学，但幸村找护士时的架势就像是在自己的领土上一样。不二明白轻重缓急，反过来将幸村扯到一个角落里，下了个降低两人存在感的暗示。

“让医护他们先处理好重伤的人再说。”

不二找了两个位置，拽着还不死心找着护士的幸村一道坐下。 他看得出来幸村有些紧张。

“你很担心我？这只是小伤而已。”

幸村摇摇头，“我之前没遇到过这种情况，不清楚该怎么处理。”

“从来没有？”

“从来没有。”

不二看见幸村诚实的表情不由一愣，心里猜说幸村应该都是单独出任务，连个临时的搭档向导也没有。显然关东总部提供的报告里将这个信息隐去了。 不二原先以为幸村只是没有固定的向导，这样看来，幸村对哨向之间的协同是一点概念也没有，也难怪当时去图景里捞他的时候，幸村反而变得更具攻击性，就像一个溺水的人推开了送到手边的救生圈。

“不要紧，我没事，”不二指指远处一个绷带裹了半个身子的哨兵，“他们才更需要救治。”

在不二释放出来的安抚信息下，幸村渐渐放松了紧绷的神经。他靠上椅背，将头仰靠在墙上，双手相握，“其实我之前……”

回忆突然被耳边炸开的爆炸声打断。

左后侧的护航车辆直接被一颗小型导弹命中。

一片火光和狼藉中，不二脑海里闪过幸村的眉眼。

幸村惊醒后，睁眼看了一眼墙上的时钟，凌晨两点三十七分。

他跳下床，拿起沙发上折叠整齐的制服依次穿上，心烦意乱地扣错了一颗扣子。在套上最外层的外套时，他听见塔里响起了A级任务特有的集结警报。

幸村冲出门就看见负责值班巡逻的仁王疾步跑来，“部长，楼下去找真田前辈，现在。”

幸村一路连冲带跑，在底楼集结的哨兵方阵和装甲车中找到了真田。真田此时正在跟各小队的负责人部署行动计划，瞥了幸村一眼示意他稍等。幸村点点头，从另一侧上了车。 真田布置完任务，看着众人解散后也上了车，一拍驾驶座椅。开车的哨兵会意，一脚踩下了油门，立海的队伍浩浩荡荡驶出了立海塔。

幸村的性子一般可以用稳重来形容，但今晚他心里焦躁的就像第一次上战场的切原。

“是什么任务？”他问道。

“幸村……”

“真田，这次是什么任务？”幸村一字一顿重复了一遍。

真田深吸一口气，“不二在来立海的路上，遭到了不明势力的伏击。”

幸村脑袋嗡了一声，耳鸣了起来，甚至能清晰感受到太阳穴附近经脉的跳动。

真田被看见幸村难看的脸色，按住了他的肩，“幸村，我调了最优秀的小队，他们虽然都是A级，但还是离不开你的带领，请你务必振作。”

幸村双手握拳嗯了一声，转头去看窗外漫天的白雪。

异常情况是青学率先发现的，在不二他们一行人出发半小时后，三辆车在卫星上同时失去了定位。塔内负责通讯的人员在联系无果后，立即向上打了报告。因为失踪的地点更靠近立海，手冢马上联系了真田，并向他发送了车辆最后出现的位置。

最大的问题是，后来他们去了哪？

立海的队伍一路上几乎是全速前进，没有松过油门。

幸村蔓延开的紧张焦虑情绪甚至影响到了附近几辆车上的哨兵。柳时不时就要阻止切原去啃指甲，胡狼则没收了丸井藏在车上的蛋糕防止他暴食，而柳生直接将仁王的辫子抓在了手里。他们放出了信息素缓解着哨兵们的情绪，但唯一力所不能及的，就是对幸村的安抚。

很快他们眼前就出现了一辆正在燃烧的汽车。

幸村没等车子减速停下，直接拉开车门，不顾旁边真田阻挠的喊声，朝着车子前进的方向纵身一跃。他落在雪地里滚了几圈，很快爬起来向火光处跑去。

三个哨兵也下了车紧跟着幸村的步伐。

丸井因为没吃蛋糕补充能量，有点跟不上幸村的脚程，只能奋力在后头喊道，“部长！不要靠太近了！小心车爆炸！”

幸村不可能不清楚这点，但眼下他哪管得了这么多，步子更快了，像是在跟时间赛跑。

仁王听见燃烧的劈劈啪啪声音里突然出现了个不太对劲的杂音，跟并肩跑着的切原交换了一个眼神。二人瞬间发力，提速冲刺，三秒内赶上了幸村。

两人一人一边，联手把幸村掼倒在地上。

幸村吃了一口雪，还没来得及开口，车就轰一声炸了。碎片四散溅开。

雪停了。

趴在地上的三人抬起头来都有些耳鸣，看着蹿得老高的火苗和升腾起的黑烟，像是观看着一部无声的电影。

真田和三位向导后脚赶到现场，他恼火地就要去抓幸村的领子，切原和丸井在一旁拉着劝架。幸村没反抗，神情麻木，被真田拽得东倒西歪。

“幸村精市你疯了吗？！这辆不是不二坐的那辆车，你听我说完再冲出去好吗？后面还有好多个小队需要你带领，你现在这么莽撞有用吗？！”

幸村不知道。

他只知道，他想再看一眼那人脸上的笑容，再感受到他身上那股清冽的薄荷味。

幸村无力地闭上了眼。

「不知道河里有没有鱼，突然想吃烤鱼了……」

通过精神触梢，远远传来了不二的声音。

“不二在附近！我听到他的声音了！”幸村抓住真田的肩膀，欣喜若狂道。

“他说了什么？”切原好奇问了一句。

仁王拍了拍身上的雪，“部长，你试着去跟他对话。”

幸村重新闭上眼试了几次，失望地摇摇头，“不行，他好像听不见。”

一边的柳解释道，“你们现在的连接深度是无法直接进行对话的。精市，尝试着通过触梢去感知他的位置。”

这个过程有点像在错综复杂的毛线里找到系着铃铛的那一根。但再怎么说幸村都要试一试，就算他需要将所有的线全都拉一遍。

幸村双手示意众人往后退了几步，沉心静气，他将注意力全部集中到精神触梢上，回想着刚刚声音传来的大致方向，耐心摸索着。

矛隼从他身后无声出现，落在附近积了雪的树杈上，朝不同的方位远眺搜寻着。

他突然睁开了眼睛，转向了西北方向，抬手一指。

“那里！”

说完他就跑了过去。矛隼跟随着主人的步伐，朝树林深处飞去。

树林里头地势复杂，车开不进去。三对哨向面面相觑，最后一致看向真田。真田点了点头，算是默许，“不要松懈，记得保持联系。”

三个哨兵闻言便朝着幸村消失的方向追去。

切原很快追上了幸村的步伐，但也保持了一定的距离，同时观察着树林里的情况。仁王则是稍稍放慢了脚步，跟丸井同速，防止他掉队。 跑了大约十分钟，切原抬头看了一眼头顶隐隐约约的星空，再低头的时候发现前面的部长突然消失了。

他停下了脚步，后面的仁王和丸井见状也一道停了下来。

“部长呢？”丸井弯腰喘气问道。

切原难以置信，“一下子，不见了？”

仁王往前走了两步后很快停住，回过头时神色凝重地看向两人。

“部长……可能掉下去了。”

仁王脚下是一个望不到底的悬崖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *哨兵的能力还包括：有可能预知未来


	8. 冰与火之歌

幸村是在切原抬头的当口顺着本能跳下去的。崖下熟悉且久违的气味，让他没有丝毫的迟疑。

仁王看着脚印猜到了几分，因为悬崖上并没有踏空失足的痕迹。他转身开始玩起哄骗切原丸井的游戏。

幸村下落过程中时不时地去抓崖壁上生长的植被作为缓冲，减缓速度落到了崖底。

底下没什么风，中间淌着一条没有冻住的河流。幸村闻见上风口传来不二浅浅淡淡的信息素味道，顿时松了一口气，总算是找对了地方。

雪又开始零零星星地下起来。

不二正坐在简易搭建的篝火前取暖。

他看着袅袅升起的黑烟和缓缓降落的细雪碰撞在一起，听着火堆里的树枝燃烧发出的爆裂声，心情相当宁静平和。

爆炸发生后他们的车全速朝地形偏僻的树林地带驶去。开到无路可走的地方，为了防止载具目标过大容易暴露，不二当机立断和车上的哨兵弃了车，往树林深处进发。

护送他的是一名B级哨兵，显然他在刚刚的袭击中受到了惊吓，再加上不知道对面是何等兵力，情绪有些慌乱，不二不得不下暗示让他冷静下来。

“不二前辈，我们现在往哪里走？”

不二想了想道，“侦察一下附近有没有敌军。”说罢提高了哨兵的听觉水平。

那哨兵闭起了眼，没过几秒他眉一皱，“有！”他拉着不二的胳膊狂奔起来。

“等……！”跑了几分钟后不二觉得有点不妙，他话还没说完，尾音还回响在悬崖上空，人都摔下了悬崖。

还好底下的河还有深度，他们两个人才没摔得太惨。即使如此，这么冷的天一头扎进水里还是太过刺激，不二爬起来后哆嗦着上了岸。那哨兵也挺不好意思的，脱下了外套递给不二。不二道了声谢，披在身上。

两人找了一处高地歇息，捡了些树枝生起了火，尽量将衣服上的水烤干。

不二提出让对方去找支援的念头。

“这怎么行！前辈一个人在这里，岂不是更危险？”

不二笑着摇头，“一起守在这里，说不定迎接我们的是敌军；如果你去找支援的话，赢面还更大一些。”

哨兵被他这么一说，有些迟疑，“话是这么说，但我们一起行动的话，岂不是更安全？”

不二指了指他的脚踝——他刚刚从水里爬起来的时候，不慎在岸边趔趄了一跤扭伤了。

“你的体能和速度远在我之上，我放心将这个任务交给你……你能完成吗？”

那哨兵沉默良久，最终同意了不二的提议，又叮嘱了几句后就跑开了。

不二就这么一个人烤火烤到了现在，脸上都有些出汗。他抬手去擦，就看见远处突然出现的幸村往自己冲了过来。

幸村整个人直接扑向坐在地上的不二。不二还来不及惊呼，两个人就一道倒在了地上。

要不是后背传来的钝痛感，不二都以为自己出现了幻觉。

身上的幸村支起胳膊撑在不二上方，仔细打量着他。这个姿势搞得不二莫名有点不好意思，在幸村的凝视下他开始怀疑自己脸上有泥痕，想抬手去擦脸，却被幸村一把抓住了胳膊。

“你身上有其他哨兵的味道。”

幸村把不二拉了起来。

火光映在幸村清浅的眼眸里，不二一时看得出神，好像那双紫色的眼睛里有一个漩涡，把自己的注意力全吸引了进去，让他忍不住一看再看。

“不二？”

“……啊，应该是这件外套的缘故，是护送我的哨兵给我的。”他回过神来解释道。

“发生了什么？”幸村边问，边将自己的外套脱下来递给不二，将不二脱下来的那件一甩扔到河里去了。

不二闻见幸村衣服上的雪松味，顿时感觉前所未有的安心，理了一下逻辑，将事情的经过说了个大概。 幸村耐心听着，期间还时不时去握握不二的手，确认他是不是暖和起来了。这雪好像没有要停的意思，从黑黝黝夜空里落下来的雪花倒是越来越大。这个时候感冒发烧可不是什么好事。

忽然吹来了一阵风，幸村下意识去看篝火有没有被吹灭，刘海就被风吹得乱七八糟的，挡在眼前。不二想起自己的树燕在大风天里羽毛也是这般乱糟糟的狼狈模样，忍不住笑出了声。

幸村不解地看过来，不二没解释，笑着凑近，伸手将他凌乱的刘海拨回原位。

两人凑得很近，幸村呼出的热气将不二睫毛上挂着的几颗雪花化成了水珠。睫毛承受不住重量，水珠滚落下来。

幸村一把扣住了不二的后脑勺，就要有所动作时，一个声音响彻了山崖——

“部长！我们来啦！！”

明白人仁王走在后头幸灾乐祸地笑笑，“你要遭殃了。”

切原停下在空中挥舞的手，不解地啊了一声。

幸村不动神色地将手收回，跟不二一起站了起来。

丸井不知道从哪里掏出了好多甜食塞给不二。因为不确定这些吃食是不是专供哨兵食用的“绣花枕头”，再说也不是很饿，不二道谢后只是抱在怀里。

五人围着篝火讨论起撤离路线。仁王的意思是他们可以从三人下来的地方原路返回，那里的山壁上长着许多可供攀爬的藤蔓。

幸村从不二怀里抱着的一堆零食里掏出了一颗糖果样子的东西，“用这个。”

切原不懂就问，“泡泡糖？”

丸井恍然大悟，又白了切原一眼，“那是我带的信号弹，笨蛋切原。”

他们找了个风小的地方，点燃了信号弹，气定神闲地等着。很快立海的支援部队寻着信号赶到，从山顶上放了两个绳梯下来。

见不二有些迟疑，幸村就让其他三个哨兵先爬上去。

“这是救援专用的梯子。绳索有经过强化，理论上可以承受三个成年哨兵的体重。”

幸村拉了拉绳索向不二展示韧性，梯子上方的切原被晃得脚下一个踩空，胡乱在上头叫了几声。

不二握住了梯子，看着上方三个敏捷的身影，“幸村。”

幸村应了一声，走近了一些，低头轻声询问：“怎么了？”

不二注视了幸村几秒，像是卖了个关子，摇摇头，开始慢慢往上爬。为了保险起见，幸村等了几分钟，跟在不二后头，很快他就发现了不二的左脚有些不对劲。

两只精神向导已经出来了，仿佛在给主人加油鼓劲。幸村看了一眼自己的隼，意思是别在这个时候打算躲到不二或者自己的身上。

登顶后不二被人拉了上去，很快裹上了一条毛毯，同时塞进了车里。门被关上后外头的人示意性地拍了两下车门，车子很快就发动起来。 不二一看，车里坐着的全是立海A级向导。

他身上披着幸村的衣服，散发的气味令车上三个人无法忽略。柳莲二率先表了态，伸出一只手，“终于见面了，不二君。我是柳莲二，是切原的向导。”

不二握住了对方的手，“请多指教。”

“柳生比吕士，A级向导。”

“胡狼桑原，A级向导。”

不二礼貌地微笑着，逐个点头加握手。

上车前他才发现立海这次营救自己派出的兵力远超出他的想象，他不由暗暗估测起立海塔内的规模和实力。

突然脑袋里响起一个声音：“小心！”

他还来不及反应，一颗导弹就在前方落了下来，爆炸将立海车队的阵型打散了大半。

“敌军还没走。”柳生扶了扶眼镜，握紧了车上的扶手。

柳生看着一眼车窗外，分析道，“真田下令撤退的几率为74.5%。”

胡狼的表现是最正常的，脑门冒了点汗，同时检查不二的安全带有没有系牢。

不二很少离战线这么近，先前在青学都是负责在中后段安抚伤员的任务，面对这种眼前尽是炮火纷飞的局面一时间不知道怎么应对，也有些隐隐担心幸村。 仗打起来的时候，哨兵毋庸置疑是冲在最前线的人，而运送向导的装甲车一般都被安排在车队中段。前面那颗炸弹也不知道有没有打中领头的车。

通讯设备里传来了真田全速撤离的命令，不二感受到车子立马加速了起来，轮胎卷起地上的雪朝车窗两侧飞溅起来。 立海的车队很快变换了阵型，前后各有四辆车驶离了大部队，分别朝左右两侧方向开去，剩下的车靠拢到一起，整个队伍就像是分裂成了三个小队。

“这是……？”

不二凑到窗边，艰难地透过飞扬起来的积雪看着逐渐远去的两个小车队，心里涌上了一种不太好的预感。


	9. 第一个夜晚与清晨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章涉及的一个私设为：尽管两人是浅层连接，但只要靠得足够近，还是可以进行精神沟通。

柳见不二紧锁着眉头，在旁边开口解释道，“我们这队由仁王和丸井负责护送，幸村和切原作为另两队的领队掩护，这是立海惯用的撤退策略。”

都说鸡蛋不能放在同一个篮子里，但眼下没办法挪鸡蛋，而刚刚的车队阵型打散重排就相当于多变出了几个篮子。

不二转头看了看柳，了然道，“这样啊。”

胡狼清楚不二在担心什么，拍了拍他的肩，“部长经验丰富，不会出事的。”

不二看着胡狼真诚的脸，点头嗯了一声。

炮火声渐渐远去，耳畔只剩下车在雪地里行驶的声音。 车厢里的向导们差不多都合眼靠着椅子小憩了。 不二经过一夜的折腾也有点睡意，但是他没合眼，像个尽职的守夜人，在黑暗的车厢里兀自清醒着。

车子最后安全抵达了立海塔。

不二很快被人领去安排好的房间。他看见真田站在人群中蹙眉说着什么，猜想是在部署接应幸村和切原的计划，便没有上前打招呼。 不二又朝紧闭的大门口望了一眼，随后进了寝室楼。

幸村和切原带队平安折返后，两张脸上满是藏不住的疲惫。

幸村在路上凭着高度敏锐的嗅觉和视觉，竟意外发现了护送不二的那个青学哨兵。他在雪地里前进时迷失了方向。报上身份的时候，人都有点哆嗦，幸村这想起对方的外套被自己丢到了河里，有些歉意。告诉对方不二已经得到了立海的接应，随后派了一辆车将对方送回青学塔。

切原在与敌方的追逐战中不小心上了头，疯牛般的驶出原定路线好几百里。没被敌人追上，就连幸村也差点没来得及拉回来。

幸村跑了接近两倍的路，困乏之情自然不用多说，但也不及某个热血小子，刚跟真田会报完情况就失去意识，整个人直往前栽。 真田虽然黑着一张脸，但还是扶住了昏睡过去的切原。

幸村在向导寝室的前台登记后，按下了29楼的按钮。

惦记不二的脚伤，他还是放心不下想去看一眼。电梯门一开就闻见走道上飘着自己信息素，虽然气味已经很浅了，但幸村但心情却莫名愉悦起来，疲乏感消散了大半。

不二正在洗手间里用冷水洗着脸，他是打算下半夜继续守着的。他用手抹了抹脸上的水，就看见幸村风尘仆仆地站在门口。

两个人都有一种久违了的错觉。

“欢迎回来。”

不二甩了甩手上的水，走出洗手间。

幸村发现自己的外套被放在了床上，视线转回来看着不二湿漉漉的眼睛和脸，“脚还好吗？”

不二笑着点点头，刘海上冰凉的水珠直往下坠。

“早点休息，晚安。”幸村说完，转身就要离开。

“幸村。”不二叫住了他。

幸村回身，略带疲惫地嗯了一声。

不二最终还是没谈幸村在山崖底下想吻自己这件事。 就算幸村贸然做了，不二觉得自己大概率也会接下来。向导的天性就是尽可能安抚哨兵的所有情绪。

“你……有受伤吗？”

幸村倒是老实，伸出了自己伤痕累累的右手手掌。

“有去医务室吗？”

“小伤，不要紧。”

这天晚上不二做了一个梦。

梦里有一栋法式建筑风格的别墅，别墅的院子里种着许多好看但他叫不上名的花花草草，花丛上方飞舞着五颜六色的蝴蝶。

这是哪里？

不二试探性地朝前走了两步，就看见一个人从屋子里急匆匆地跑了出来。精致的五官和紫色的小卷发很好认，那分明就是小了一号的幸村。

这是附着在精神触梢上关于幸村儿时的记忆。

不二觉得自己有些冒昧，犹豫着要不要继续看下去，尴尬地站在原地。 只见小幸村贴着门蹲了下来，使劲捂住了耳朵。不二好奇这个动作的意义，就听见屋子里头传来了一男一女的声音——

“怎么办？！那孩子怎么会是哨兵……我们家里没有任何哨兵的先例……”

“你先冷静一下，说不定只是精市听力好罢了。”

“不，你听我说，之前他能在不开灯的房间里找到我掉在地上的耳环……他，他绝对是那种‘人’！”

“你不要慌，如果精市真的有哨兵基因，那我们就把他送去塔里服役……”

“那也只是暂时的！等他退役回来，别人都会怎么看他啊……”

“你这是什么意思？你是不要他回家了吗？你难道不要我们的孩子了吗？”

“不……我只是担心他回来会被人当作是怪，唔……”女人的声音戛然而止。

这时一个小女孩的声音插了进来，“爸爸妈妈，哥哥去哪里了？”

“呃，精市他……他去找弦一郎玩了哦。”

“哥哥真讨厌，昨天还说下午要教我抓蝴蝶。”

捂着耳朵的小幸村听到这里，突然站身起来，最后望了一眼自家院子里的花，在极其温暖的阳光里跑离了那栋别墅。

不二刚想去追，却被手环震醒了。

他有些懊恼地睁开眼，看了看手环上显示的内容，很快爬起来洗漱。

“立海应该也有探亲假吧？”不二向沏茶的真田发问。

十分钟前，真田向不二发去了喝茶的邀请，这也是不二被叫醒的原因。

真田愣了一下，没想到不二会问这个，答道，“有，但立海训练时间比较长，而且不定期会被调派增援其他塔区开展任务，可以请假的时段不多。”

不二老干部似的，悠悠喝了一口手里的热茶，“幸村他没请过吧。”

真田听着不二那陈述句般的语气，搞不清他到底是在发问还是在感慨，如实回答道，“没有。”

接着他们陷入了沉默。

每天早上惯例去真田办公室商议立海事宜的幸村，推门看见不二也在，愣了愣，遂即在他身边坐下。 两只精神向导很快出现在真田的书柜顶上，感情极好地互相梳着羽毛。

“真田，你找我们到底什么事？”幸村开门见山地问，显然知道请不二喝茶只是一个幌子。

真田从抽屉里掏出一份文件递过来。

不二看旁边打幸村没有要动的意思，一手接了过来。他低头扫了扫文件上的内容，大概猜到了真田找他们的意思。

昨晚不二吻上幸村手掌的伤口时，房间里信息素浓度一路飙升，被屋内的检测系统判定为异常。

“我听说这样伤口会好的更快。” 不二抬起他低垂的蓝眸，视线和幸村的交汇在一起时，他这样说道。

事实上的确如此，唾液里含有高浓度的信息素，能促进哨兵新陈代谢的速度。现在幸村手掌上的伤就只剩下几道浅浅的红印。

不二放下文件，瞄了一眼真田，真田脸上很是严肃，不过他好像向来就是如此。

这架势可真像两个早恋的学生被教导处主任找来谈心，不二在心里暗暗吐槽道。

幸村嘴角微微上扬了一些。

“我不知道你们是打算继续这种临时搭档，还是想有进一步连接，但是我希望这种情况不要再发生第二次。”

二人不约而同地点了点头，两只精神向导也乖巧地盯着真田看，真田被这四只投过来的注目礼搞得有些无语。

约谈结束后，幸村和不二打算一起去食堂吃早餐，真田却喊住了幸村。

不二看了幸村一眼，挑挑眉，意思是：居然被真田留堂了啊。

幸村缓缓眨了眨眼。

真田咳嗽了一声，打断了两个人的挤眉弄眼，让门口的切原给不二带去立海的食堂。

切原一路上跟不二好气地询问青学塔的情况，尽职地把不二送到了大门。因为立海食堂分区的关系，他不能进向导的用餐区。

“不二前辈，那我就先走啦！”说完这句话，切原充满干劲地朝不二挥挥手，转身一溜烟跑了。

刚进门不二又被柳生截住了，“不二，你起得很早啊。”

“彼此彼此，柳生君。”

看着桌上陈列的一长排丰盛营养的早饭，不二一边挑选着自己喜欢的，一边问柳生，“立海三餐……品种都这么齐全的吗？”

“我们的训练比较繁重，”柳生伸手，露出了他手腕上绑的负重，“伙食要跟上体能训练的强度。”

不二低头看了一眼自己空空如也的手腕，心说自己是不是也要入乡随俗向真田要两个。

二人挑好了早餐，端着餐盘找了一处空位坐下。不二一看柳生盘子里的食物，有些讶异，“吃得这么清淡，热量真的够吗？”

柳生还没来得及作答，不二把自己盘子里的肉一块子夹进了对方碗里。

“肉里含有丰富的蛋白质，维生素和无机盐，能够充分提供日常的热量需求。”

柳生看着那块肉，犹豫了几秒才道，“多谢。”

不二看着对方微变的脸色，低声道，“没关系，我可以帮你调节味觉，记得我之前说的过吗？你要多吃点，仁王君。”

“Puri。”仁王把眼镜拉下来了一些，露出他那双玩世不恭的蓝眼睛，看了不二一眼，露出坏笑的表情，一秒后又把眼镜戴回原位。他试探性地吃了一口不二拣过来的肉，之后还不客气地在不二的餐盘里夺食，搞得旁边不清楚状况的向导们有些奇怪怎么今天柳生的绅士风度尽失。等 柳生听说这件事后，飞快完成了手上的工作，跑去立海各个凉快的地方找仁王算帐，不过这是后话了。

不二被划分到新一批进塔的向导班里，从零开始学习数学立海塔的方方面面。

虽说新来的向导不像哨兵能敏锐感受到不二蕴含的实力，但他们中的很多人还是对他的事迹有所耳闻，一开始有些畏生生的。好在不二总是笑着，一脸好脾气的样子，很快就和新来的向导打成了一片。

不二早上心心念念的负重也很快发到了他们手上。立海按照向导等级佩戴不同重量的负重，等级越高自然佩戴的越重。因为他们还没有进行等级划分考试，所以一开始默认分配了C级的重量。不二戴上后活动了一下自己的手腕，几乎感不到什么重量，这点也要感谢青学的日常负重训练。

向导的基础训练没有哨兵来得夸张，侧重点还是在掌握快速高效地掌握和使用向导技能上，一上来还是最基础的课本知识学习。 不二坐在教室里，有一种回到初中的错觉，开始娴熟地走起神。走着走着，眼睛就飘到了外头操场上列队训练的哨兵们身上。 他一眼就认出了那个背对着自己，指挥队伍进行操练的紫色脑袋。

真想看看他现在的表情，应该是很严肃的吧？

幸村发觉背后有一道好奇的目光，朝教室的方向望了一眼。正巧不二开小差被老师逮个正着，老师点名要他回答黑板上的问题。 两个人的视线就这么错过了。

“……深层的精神连接不仅需要哨向双方的一致同意，同时也需要向上级塔区递交申请，获得批准后才能进行结合。”不二回答起来就像本教科书。

“完全正确……但不二君，你下次可以坐着回答。”老师无奈地挠了挠后脑勺。

“好。”

不二在大家友善的哄笑声中坐下。再扭头去看外头，幸村带的队伍已经走远了 。


	10. 首战告“结”

这是不二第一次在立海出任务，他不免有些小兴奋。

在青学的时候，芝麻小的任务一般不会兴师动众地派他出马，大型任务他基本上也与前线无缘。曾经他开玩笑地跟河村说：“我觉得我就是在战场上的你，是个战场上的一个炊事兵。”

不过他对此没什么异议，也没主动去跟手冢提出要上火线的心思。就像一块万能砖，哪里需要他，他就乐意被搬去哪里。

所以当立海警报拉响的时候，他很快睁眼醒了过来，开灯穿衣，随着井然有序的人流下楼集合。然而他等了半天，装甲车都开出去几辆了，还没等来幸村。 他知道傻等下去不是办法，目光抓住一个看上去有些等级的哨兵，走上去礼貌地询问道，“请问哪里可以……”

不二话还没问完，胳膊就被真田扯住了。 被问的哨兵朝二人敬了一个礼就走开了。

“不二，你在这里做什么？”

不二看了一眼四周，空气里弥漫着被车轮扬起的沙土， “集合，出任务啊。”

真田指了指他的手环，“它响了吗？”

“没有。”

“这说明你不在这次任务名单里，你可以回去休息了。”

不二有些费解，对着扭头往车上走的的真田发问道，“幸村人呢？”

真田脚下一顿。

不二一下子明白了个七七八八，对着他的背影道，“如果你不让我上车，我并不介意爬上车顶跟你们一起走，我想上头的风景也不错。”

真田转身就看见不二卸下了手上的负重，在原地活动手腕，打量起装甲车的车顶，一副说干就干的样子。

“……上车。”

不二停下动作，感激地看了真田一眼，捡起了地上的负重绑带再重新戴上。

在车上他大概了解了一些情况。

今天是幸村负责立海周边领土的巡逻工作。他率先发现了远处的火光，带了一小批精锐部队前往查看情况，很快发现是一个反动组织在掠夺一处军火库。 这个地方不属于立海的管辖范围，但幸村见两方的人数和装备相差悬殊，看守军火库的那一方人类军队正处下风，他遂即重新部署了大部分兵力前往支援，同时派一对哨向返回塔里汇报情况。

“等等，为什么不用通讯设备通知搭？”不二打断了真田的叙述。

“军火库建在深山老林里，那里的信号你应该可以想像吧。”

话是这么说，但为什么当时他跟手冢去冰帝塔参观，观摩他们建造在地下的防空洞时，自己的通讯设备还是信号满格？ 不二按下心里的疑惑，点点头示意真田继续说下去。

真田接到消息后，第一反应是觉得幸村真是多管闲事。三方势力集中在一起，基本没什么好事发生，而且倒霉的多半是自己这一方。 人类的势力很复杂，反动组织就不用说，就是由一帮仇视哨向的人组成，因为资金不足，需要靠强取豪夺的手段获取资源。而剩下的人类有些是亲哨向派的，也恐惧和中立派，在没弄清楚另一方势力是什么态度的情况下贸然出手，是很不妥当的。

为以防万一，真田决定多调了几支进行增援。

不二赞同真田的做法，但他听完还是对战场上的情况有些摸不清，不免担心起幸村来。

当他看到火光冲天的树林时，他知道他们快到了。 不二朝应该在附近的幸村伸出精神触梢去感知他的位置和状态，却发现幸村把他的触梢缩回去了一些，好像不想跟自己接触似的。

同车的真田已经下了车，不二神色复杂地回过神，也跳下了下去。因为坐了太久的缘故，再加上有些兴奋和紧张，落地时脚一软，半跪着摔了一跤。

真田从另一侧绕过来，看见不二在拍裤子，“怎么了？”

“没什么，幸村他们人呢？”

真田看了看手环，“派人去找了，我们在这里等消息就好。”

不二环视四周发现大多的向导都在附近待命，还有一小部分负责保护工作的哨兵围在外圈。

“这个距离你无法感知幸村的位置吗？”

“很遗憾，”不二朝真田笑笑，看向了远处的火光，“不能。”

胡狼走过来说道，“真田前辈，找到部长他们了。”

不二最近的确是察觉不到幸村的存在，就算是他们在同一栋楼里，更别提再梦见幸村小时候的那栋别墅了。为此他特意去请教立海的医生，得到的结论是两人的精神连接可能因为种种原因减弱了，除了继续服用药物进行控制，也没什么其他办法。 两人的碰面交流也随着日常训练变得越来越少。 不二有种孤身从青学换到立海学习生活的错觉，好像只是换了个地方，之前的精神连接从未发生过一样。

不二他们赶到的时候局面已经得到了控制。反动势力被赶跑，人类的增援部队也已经抵达，一道在跟立海的哨兵们做着最后的检查清场工作。

真田走上前跟人类队伍的首领了解情况。不二看了一圈，仍旧没发现幸村的身影，猜他是带队去做收尾工作了，便跟着柳一同前往伤员集中处进行精神安抚工作。

从人类首领那里，真田了解到，因为武器装备的差距，交战一段时间后立海的兵力也有些不敌，但凭借着幸村的实力，硬是撑到了后续部队的增援，这才力挽狂澜击退敌军。也好在这群看守军火库的军队算是人类中的亲和派，看见幸村带领的哨兵前来增援，达成默契似的联合在一起共同迎击。

过了一个小时后，幸村带着队伍回来了，对真田点了点头，示意他扫尾工作已经完成。

“不二呢？”真田问道。

幸村一惊，反问，“他来了？我不是说了这次任务不用叫上他吗？”

真田给了幸村一个“我也不想”的无奈眼神。

远在百米之外的救治点，柳刚给大呼小叫的切原处理好脸上和手臂上的小伤口，在得到可以撤离的信号后，招呼靠在树上休息的不二一起，没想到轻轻一碰，不二就歪着身子栽倒在了地上。

“不二！”

“啊！不二前辈！他怎么了！”

切原显然慌张得多，被柳提醒后才撒腿跑去真田那里打报告。真田听了情况，还没来得及开口，就看见幸村一个箭步从车上冲下来，往切原来时的方向跑。切原朝真田敬了个礼，也跟了过去。 跑到一半，幸村就看见不二被柳背在背上。看见不二的手和头都无力地垂着，幸村的心一下子被揪紧了。

柳把背上的不二交接给了幸村的时候，才发觉不二手腕上戴着比C级向导重了一倍的负重。看着幸村难看的脸色和散发的低气场，柳不动声色地拉着切原走在后面。

真田破天荒坐了副驾驶，把后座让给了幸村和不二，搞得开车的士兵在回程路上不敢有丝毫的松懈。 回到立海后，不二很快被送去治疗。血液检测后发现了他昏迷的原因——不二的血液里有着比正常指标高出一倍的连接稳定剂含量。 幸村看了医生一眼，对方调出了不二的医疗记录，发现他半个月前有来配过一次药。当时不二称不小心在卫生间里打翻了自己的稳定剂，需要重新配一瓶。

幸村望了望着躺在病床上的不二，对医生点头致谢，又静静看着护士给不二吊了一瓶葡萄糖。

医生护士走后，病房里只剩下他们两个人。

“不二，别装睡。”

床上的人眉眼一弯，“还是骗不过你。”

幸村没有说笑的心思，皱起了眉头，“你这是在胡来。”

不二坐了起来，幸村想帮扶一把，但忍住了没动作。

“这次任务，我不在名单上。”见幸村没回答，不二接着说下去，“是你跟真田提的吧？”

“这不是你胡来的原因。”

“要是你有想断开连接的想法，大可以跟上面提申请，”不二睁开了眼，一字一顿地说，“前提是，有合适你的向导。”

幸村靠在墙上，转开了视线，“你不用担心这个。”

不二恢复了笑容，“如果你打定断连的主意的话，那也不需要担心我。”

幸村突然发觉床上笑眯眯的人让他有些恼火。

“你私自增加负重，参加不必要的任务……不二周助，你想干什么？”

“提升自我实力。”

“以你的能力，这些都是小儿科的把戏。你应该清楚你完全不需要参加初阶向导的培训……还有，你吃双倍剂量的控制剂干什么？你知不知道多吃心脏会受不了？”

“我能感觉到我们之间的连接在衰弱。”不二的树燕停在他向上摊开的手心里，“幸村，我很久……都没看见你的隼了。”

幸村的缄默中，他的隼不自控地从后头冒了出来。

很快两只精神体就飞到窗台上玩耍去了。

“幸村……”不二望着自己手上的吊针，一手抚着被单上的褶皱，“你最近的疏远，是不是跟那天真田留下你后的谈话有关？”

幸村直起身，换了个话题，“以后你的控制剂每天按时到我这里来领。”说罢就转身走了。

不二转头，看着留在病房里的矛隼跟自己的树燕打闹，像是在玩老鹰捉小鸡的游戏，无力地笑了笑，心里乱得像是一团打了结的毛线。


	11. 特别辅导

不二病愈后回归课堂，发现教学进度已经到模拟实战阶段了。他看了看课表，今天安排的课程是学习如何在落单的情况下面对敌军哨兵。

“向导的行动和反应速度远不及哨兵，使用暗示进行自我保护是向导的一项重要生存技巧。一般而言向导都会配备哨兵进行保护，但战场状况复杂多变，一旦落单，情况就会变得很棘手。我希望你们以后如果不幸陷入困境时，能回想起今天讲授的这些内容，尽可能保护好自己。”

特邀讲课老师的柳生说完了一长串后，用中指扶了扶眼镜。不二看了看他的手势，有些哭笑不得。

“是！”

“下面将由我的搭档仁王雅治扮演敌军哨兵，进行实战演练，你们唯一要做的就是阻止他的攻击。”

一旁的仁王配合地露出了一副凶神恶煞的模样，然后又玩世不恭地笑了笑。

模拟实战开始后，大家都发现仁王百米冲刺过来的速度不是盖的。他们见第一个向导以失败而告终，害怕被点到名，纷纷后退了几步。不二倒是站在原地，感叹说真是有趣。

柳生看了过来，“不二君，下一个你来。”

不二应了一声，走到就位的地方。

仁王边活动筋骨边说，“不二，我可不会放水。”

“看在烤肉的份上也不放吗？”

“……什么烤肉？”柳生疑惑。

仁王嘻嘻一笑，走回初始位置。跟第一次一样，他在原地蹦了几下就疾速冲了过来。不二睁开眼捕捉着他的行动轨迹，下暗示的同时闪身躲开了仁王的攻击。

仁王扑了个空，调转方向道，“暗示还可以再强一些。不二，第二下要来咯。”

“好。”

仁王进行了第二次攻击，但他发现越自己接近不二，步伐就变得越缓慢，像是戴了十个A级负重在腿上，最后他不自主地站定在不二面前。

他看见不二的眼睛里充满了不容抗拒的意味。

「向后转 离开」

在众人的注视下，仁王朝后转了一百八十度，大步走了起来。

“喂！柳生！”仁王用余光朝自己搭档求救。但后者似乎对昨天仁王假扮自己去真田办公室捣蛋的事有些介怀，假装没看见的喊下一个。

不二取消暗示后发现仁王还在走，才意识到他又开始演戏了，只得无奈地笑笑。 他刚想上前跟柳生解释，脖子就被人从后面用手臂一把勾住了。侧过头，是一阵熟悉的气息。

“你怎么来了？”

“无论什么时候都不要大意，你的敌人可能不止一个。”

虽然这话听起来像是出自真田之口，但不二还是笑着说了句“多谢指教”。

幸村松了手，跟柳生点了点头。柳生把仁王叫了回来，继续叫下一个向导进行演练。

幸村从口袋里摸出药瓶，“你今天忘记来拿了。” 他又从百宝箱般的口袋里掏出一小瓶水。

不二接过幸村递来的药片，就着水吞了。

“今天你们不用训练？”

“结束了。”

“所以来看看柳生仁王他们的教学效果吗？”

幸村点头，看见不远处仁王又成功“袭击”了一名向导，漫不经心地问道，“你刚刚给他下了A级暗示？”

不二也学着幸村背手而立的姿势，盯着仁王柳生那边的动静，“没办法，A级以下的对他不起效。”

“这样看，这批向导里能成功拦下仁王的不多。”

不二一笑，水瓶和手一同插进了自己的外套口袋。

幸村突然走到他面前，“试着来阻止我。”

“……什么？”不二一惊。

柳生和仁王听到幸村的话，都停下动作扭过头来。那群新生向导也全都不明所以地望过来。

幸村是认真的，他扔下这句话就走到了一百米开外仁王起跑的地方。

不二不禁有些汗颜，这跟他们之前在图景里的对峙场面有点相似， 只不过这一次地点换到了现实里。

风把两个人的刘海吹得翻飞，二人的视线却丝毫不受影响。

他们的目光里只剩下对面的那个人。

——要攻下他。

——要防下他。

幸村原地起跑，动作跟图景里的一模一样，才几步就提到了惊人的速度，压迫感跟仁王完全不是一个级别。不二下意识后退，还没来得及反应下暗示，就被幸村弹了额头。

“再来。”

幸村转身回到起跑线。

不二在第二回尝试把在一边看戏的仁王叫过来，作为障碍物拦在幸村前进的路线上，同时下了一个停止进攻的暗示。结果暗示根本不起效，仁王也被幸村毫不留情地一把推开，他的中指又落在不二的额头上。

柳生走过去扶起自己搭档。仁王在爬起来之后麻溜地跑了，留他在原地无语地推了推眼镜。

第三次不二用了口袋里的那瓶水当作武器，同样宣告失败。幸村接住了往自己脑门上砸的水瓶，“真的吗？拿这个当武器？”

“到时候说不定就不是水了。”不二笑道。

幸村把瓶子递给他，再次走回到起点。

不二望着幸村的背影，把脸上的笑容收得一干二净，开始认真思索起对策来。 幸村一转身，鹰一般的眼神就攫住了他。不二知道他不能再胡闹下去了，幸村代表的不是他自己，而是战场上的敌人，真要是这样，他已经在战场上“死”了三次了。

幸村冲了过来。

不二在他就要伸手的时候召唤出了自己的树燕，让它径直往幸村面门撞。幸村看清后明显迟疑了一秒，做出了减速闪躲的动作。

不二趁机侧身躲避，用膝盖去撞幸村的腘窝，一个推撞，把幸村撂在了地上，又顺势骑上了他的背。幸村想反手还击，发觉不二把一旁柳生腰间的配枪夺了过来，枪口正稳稳抵在自己后脑勺上。

两人都喘着气。

“这样如何？”

幸村扭过头来，不二才发现他脸上挂了彩，好像是着地的时候不小心擦伤的。

幸村浅浅笑了起来，“不错。”

周围响起了一阵掌声。

切原听见动静跑来凑热闹，发现自家部长被不二顶着枪按在地下，顿时对不二多了一份崇拜之情。

解散后，切原看见幸村和不二两人一起往食堂走，本来屁颠屁颠想跟在上去赞美一番不二，被柳及时截胡拉走了。

天空被染成了金黄色，夕阳斜照下只有他们两个人的影子。

“我听说……”

“你最近……”

两个人异口同声地说道，又同时打住了。他们都侧头笑了笑。 最后还是不二先开了口，“我听说最近立海要调一些队伍去关西？”

“嗯，两天前宣布的。”

“那……”

“我不去，负责驻守在塔里。”

“这样啊……”不二摸了摸自己的鼻子，“但我听说关西风景很不错，去的话其实也不赖。”

“是吗？”

不二嗯地回了一声，点点头，把双手背在身后，姿势既像个散步的老干部，又像个初恋的少女。他其实没把他想问的说出口，他仍然疑惑如果幸村这次被派去关西，自己是不是也能一起去？如果他又不被包含在行动里，他可是会毫不客气地冲到真田办公室质问的。

他们在食堂入口处道别。

不二远远看见仁王又在那里蹭饭，觉得好笑，刚要走过去打招呼，就被突然冒出来的柳拦住了。

“不二，有一件事我还是要善意地提醒一下。过多干预哨兵的五感可能会导致他们的抗力下降，类似感冒多吃抗生素的原理。”

不二理解地点完头，指着打饭的“柳生”问道，“那么这个情况怎么处理？”

柳笑了笑，“我已经通知了比吕士，再过一分零八秒他就会出现在食堂门口。”

不二随后目睹了正牌柳生准点赶到以及仁王迅速脚底抹油的场景，不禁钦佩起柳的精确数据。

三个向导打完饭一起落了座。闲聊中不二这才了解到眼前的两人都在去关西的名单里。

“这么说，塔里大多数的A级都会被调走？”不二问。照这么想，幸村的精锐部队里只剩下丸井和胡狼。

“是这样没错。”柳回道。

“为什么这次幸村没在名单上？”不二看见两人一道停下的筷子，感觉气氛有些尴尬，便补充道，“抱歉，我只是好奇，按照幸村的实力，他应该在名单上。

柳和柳生交换了一个眼神，点头后像是达成了共识。

“虽然不应该跟你说，但是……”柳生四下看了看，压低了声音，“原本是有部长的，但是他后来跟真田打了特殊申请，就换了其他人。”

“这样啊……”不二舀起一勺饭放进嘴里，嚼了半天才说，“我想守塔也是很重要的任务。”

“是这样没错。”柳赞同地点头。

饭后柳生说是要找仁王就先行离开了，不二就和柳一起回宿舍。柳因为和乾是小时候的玩伴，不免问起他的近况，不二很高兴地细数起乾在青学的光荣事迹。

电梯率先抵达了柳的楼层。柳走出电梯，又回身扒住了要关上的门，盯着不二刘海底下有些发红的额头，说道，“其实精市他是考虑到你的身体状况，才没去关西。” 他又叹了口气，“精市可能最近行为有些差强人意，但其实他很担心你的安危。”

“……我知道。”

吃完饭幸村回到自己的房间里，看着自己脸上的擦伤，从柜拿出了医疗箱，简单处理了一下。

他闻见自己的手上残留着薄荷的味道， 想了片刻后，他还是决定起身去洗手。


	12. 调虎离山

因为大批精锐被调离的关系，不二被分配到了守夜的岗位，他也挺开心自己总算分配到了任务。 不同于哨兵，向导的守夜岗位比较舒适，只需要呆在附近的哨戒塔上，向负责巡逻的哨兵提供必要的精神安抚，定时检查他们的状态即可。就跟考场里的监考差不多。

不二泡了一杯咖啡，拿起自己的书阅读起来。

「The stars are beautiful, because of a flower that cannot be seen.」

读到这里他扭头去看夜空，外头黑压压的天上连一颗星星都没有。

无法应景还真是可惜了。

读一会儿不二闭眼去感受底下巡逻哨兵们的精神状态，周而复始。

幸村推门进来是不二没料到的。他放下书，脸上的表情叫做惊喜，“你怎么来了？”

幸村举了举手里的纸盒子，“丸井让我带给你的，说是值班的夜宵。”

纸盒里头装着几个漂亮的纸杯蛋糕，确实是丸井会做的事。

“多谢。”

幸村本来是送完东西要走的，看到不二喝了挺多咖啡，问他是不是很累。

不二伸了个懒腰，“还好，精神是很兴奋，但身体还是有点受生物钟的影响。”

幸村看着他拿了一个甜甜圈塞进嘴里，说道，“你要是想睡，可以休息半小时，我帮你盯梢。”

不二对这个提议有些心动，半小时的溜号也不算夸张。他点点头，把甜甜圈吃完就要趴到桌上小憩。

幸村拉住了不二，指了指自己的肩头。

不二犹豫起来，“唔，这会不会太……？”

“不会。”

看幸村说得果决，不二就不客气地靠上他肩膀了。

很快不二的呼吸就开始趋于平稳，幸村闻见他身上传来清冽干净的气息。

他看见桌上摊开的书上写着这么一行字：

「It is the time you have wasted for your rose that makes your rose so important.」

他轻轻吸入不二的气息，希望时间可以永远停留在这一刻。

过了一刻钟左右，信手翻看着《小王子》的幸村突然眼神一凌，不二也是同时警觉地醒来。

二人起身，透过哨戒塔的窗户，朝西南方向望去。 他们对视了一眼。

有异动。

幸村转身要下楼，拉响警报的不二抓住了他的胳膊， “我跟你一起。”

“不，你留在这里，安全。”幸村就去掰不二的手。

不二反而握得更紧了，“现在你还跟我提安全？”

警报声响彻了立海的上空。

不二不多跟他废话，拉着幸村往外走，幸村几步跟上，两人就着有些别扭的姿势并肩下楼。

底下的真田已经开始了战前部署，他看见幸村后示意他上车，对着不二说，“不二，你回到哨戒塔，负责敌情的勘探汇报和塔内的纪律组织，有问题第一时间联系我。”

不二转头去看幸村，幸村小幅度摇了摇头。

“不用看来看去的了，这是我的决定。这次你可别再说什么爬上车顶的赌气话。”

真田说完就转身上车， 幸村有些犹豫地瞧了一眼车顶。

不二皱眉，显然有些不甘心。幸村已经上了装甲车，正要关门。

“幸村，等等！”

幸村看见不二急匆匆地跑了过来，停止了手上关门的动作，“你上去帮我们观察情况。”

“我知道，”不二眼睛里亮亮的，像是藏着无数的星星，“你当心。”

不二倾身将一个虔诚的吻降落在幸村的额头上。

一旁的丸井见了，开玩笑地向胡狼指指自己的额头，胡狼看到了猛摇头。

不二在哨戒塔上踱步打转。

大部队都往西南方向去了，留下少部分的哨兵向导在塔里继续戒备着。反正自己现在是书也读不进去，咖啡也喝不下肚了，蛋糕就跟别提了。

通讯系统里突然传来了哨兵的声音：“不二向导，门口来了一位青学的哨兵，说是来会见真田前辈的。”

不二一愣，青学？这个时候？

“我这就下来。”

不二下了楼，看见来人他不禁一愣，“是你？”

竟然是那天护送自己来立海的那个B级哨兵。

对方露出了看见熟人的表情，“啊，不二前辈，晚上好。”

“你找真田什么事？他现在不在塔里。”

“这么不巧吗……唔，我这次来是要告诉他青学最近遭遇了一次不明势力的袭击，手冢部长推测立海会是下一个目标。”

“什么？”

“敌方的势力是跟当时阻截我们的是一伙人，所以手冢部长派我跟进这项调查。”

不二托着下巴思索，“刚刚的确有股不明势力逼近，不知道是不是你说的那个……”

“前辈，这还用说吗？我从调查开始就一直在暗暗追踪他们的行迹，我出现在这里就足矣说明问题，如果我的推测没有错，他们的目标很有可能是前辈你。”

“我？”

哨兵点点头道，“前辈，你有没有发现这三次袭击的共同点都与你有关？最近青学的被袭击我猜测他们以为在第一次雪地里攻击后你返回了青学，而这一次攻击立海塔很有可能是他们取得了准确的情报。”

不二想了片刻，觉得事关重大，对他道，“你跟我来。”

立海的哨兵们谨慎起见，搜去了青学哨兵身上的武器后放人进了塔。不二带着他往就近的会议室走，登录系统后从电脑里调出了一张卫星图，指着敌军装甲车上的标志问，“当时袭击青学的，是这个组织吗？”

哨兵凑近仔细看了看，点头，“就是他们。”

不二低头去用手环联系真田，他必须把这个情况告诉他们。

立海的部队无功而返，一个敌军也没见到，大家都有些郁闷，像是一出恶作剧。

真田说了些安抚情绪的话就解散让众人回去休息了。

这时一个哨兵恭敬地走来道，“青学塔的有位哨兵来找过您，您还接待吗？”

“青学？”

“是的，不二向导已经先行接待了。”

“我怎么没听手冢提起过？”

在旁边的幸村一听，马上问道，“他们在哪里？”

走到A楼附近，幸村就闻到空气里有一股火药混着血的味道，说了一句“不好”，拔腿跑了起来。真田反应过来后也跟了上去。

推开会议室的门，幸村顿时被扑面而来的血腥气熏得直犯恶心。

“不二！”

不二正捂着一只手臂靠在角落里，听见幸村的喊声，抬起头朝他笑了笑，“你们回来了啊。” 他一侧的脸上也溅有血迹。

真田见幸村冲去检查不二的伤势，走去打量倒在地上的另一个人。

幸村松了一口气，除了手臂上的刀伤，其他地方都没什么致命的伤。

“他是那天我来立海路上护送我的哨兵，”不二解释道，“只可惜，他从一开始就不是青学的人。”

二人闻言皆是一惊。

不二正要继续解释，被幸村打住了，“先去包扎，这些事不着急。”

真田也赞同地嗯了一声。

不二发觉两人精神触梢的连接处被缠紧了几分，幸村传达出了几分不安与焦躁。不二轻声说了一句“我没事”，向他传递去一丝的安抚。在他的搀扶下两人一道前往医疗中心。

他们俩进去的时候都受到了在场的所有伤员、非伤员的注目礼。幸村一个劲地找可以帮不二包扎的医护，而不二一直幸村小声安慰着幸村。

这画面着实诡异，血迹斑斑的向导和神色凝重的哨兵。 以至于丸井到后面悄悄问胡狼，怎么感觉角色颠倒过来了？

胡狼微汗，小声说，“别乱开玩笑了，部长现在心情相当不好。”他都能看到幸村周围的黑气。

“知道了知道了。”丸井又吹起了泡泡糖。

幸村趁不二在包扎的时候，在手环上回看会议室的监控。画面显示对方是在不二低头看手环时发动的奇袭。不二也做出了反应迅速去拔腰间的枪——真田留给他唯一一件的武器。但 两人的速度和反应始终有所差距，不二的枪很快被对方击飞并且手臂上挨了一刀。中刀后他迅速退开了一段距离，然后那个哨兵就捡起了地上的枪，打坏了监控摄像头。

至于不二到底如何制服的对方，他就不得而知了。

“消毒伤口的时候可能有点痛哦。”

“啊，没关系的。”

幸村向正在跟护士说话的不二投去了一个复杂的目光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外：圣诞特别篇【为了不打乱chapter的章节序号，圣诞节的特别篇就放在notes里了（鞠躬）】
> 
> 不二和幸村冒着寒冷去塔外的树林里砍树的时候，柳站在开着暖气的办公室里问真田，“你不阻止他们吗？”
> 
> 这是一个具有技术难度的问题。真田从文件里默不作声地抬起头，给了柳一个颇为无奈的眼神。
> 
> “你一次性看这么多文件，是在跟青学的手冢较劲？”
> 
> 真田想都不想就反驳道，“才不是！”
> 
> 柳笑了笑，“快圣诞节了，是时候放松一下了吧？”
> 
> 切原冒冒失失地推门进来，兴奋地喊道，“柳前辈！真田前辈！外头下雪啦！”
> 
> 两人同时往窗外望去。
> 
> 外头的确飘起了小雪，无数片洁白无瑕的雪花徐徐降落在地上。
> 
> “不知道明天会不会有积雪诶！？”
> 
> “这么小的雪很难积起来吧？”
> 
> 切原倒是很兴奋，“那样就可以跟打雪仗咯！”
> 
> 他手舞足蹈间差点把办公室里的一株盆栽打翻。
> 
> “太松懈了！”真田吼道。
> 
> “啊！柳前辈救我！”
> 
> 柳没插手真田和切原的闹剧，站在窗口目送楼下的两个小脑袋走出了塔门。
> 
> 在青学，每年圣诞节前大家就会去砍一棵巨大的常青树，搬回塔里然后一起装饰点缀。到了圣诞节的晚上，关闭大部分的灯，等哨兵们带好保护视力的墨镜，他们就会打开树上装饰彩灯的开关，在树下交换礼物。
> 
> 立海倒是没有这样的传统，所以当不二在某次饭后散步时问起真田什么时候去砍圣诞树的时候，幸村趁着真田迟疑的片刻飞快拉走了不二。
> 
> 一番解释后，不二联系着立海一贯严谨认真的作风，恍然大悟道，“抱歉抱歉，我应该猜到立海不过圣诞的。”
> 
> “没事，真田那边我会去解释，”幸村想起他们走前真田费解的表情，莫名想发笑，最后还是忍住了。他重整表情后问道，“你想过吗？”
> 
> “什么？”
> 
> “圣诞，想过吗？”
> 
> 不二回忆了一下，他还真是个年年都过圣诞节的人。
> 
> “但是……”明天就是圣诞节了，时间会不会太紧了？
> 
> 幸村看着他的纠结神情，替他做了决定，“明天午饭过后我来找你，我们去砍树。”
> 
> “诶？”
> 
> “立海附近有一片树林还不错。”
> 
> “啊？”
> 
> “别告诉赤也，不然那小子肯定也吵着要一棵。”
> 
> “好！”
> 
> 第二天不二吃好饭，就看见幸村已经站在门口等他了，幸村身边还站着柳，两人似乎在交谈什么。幸村发现了他，向他点头示意。不二走上前跟柳打了招呼。
> 
> 和柳分别后两人就依照计划往塔门走了。出门前幸村稍微加快了几步，走去先和守门的哨兵们交代了几句，很快他们就得到了放行。
> 
> 不二不清楚幸村到底是怎么跟真田说的，但是既然真田许可了，应该就是没什么问题。他看着幸村帽子上飘落的雪花，心说这人还真是随自己的想法乱来啊。
> 
> “在想什么？快跟上，出去时间是有限制的。”
> 
> 不二应了一声，小跑了几步，“我在想砍多大的树。”
> 
> 幸村和不二都裹得严严实实的，但走了一会儿幸村还是坚持递过来自己的皮手套。不二拗不过他，把自己的毛线手套脱了塞到他手里，就当是提前交换礼物了。
> 
> “附近有一片森林，树木长势挺不错的。”幸村一边带路一边说道，他一开口都是白气，不二觉得这才有了冬天的味道。
> 
> 不二看着渐渐远去的塔门，“就我们两个人的话，选一棵小一点的吧？”
> 
> 幸村笑笑，“没关系，我搬得回去，再不济可以让仁王他们来帮忙。”
> 
> 他们很快走入了幸村说的那片树林。可能是喜欢植物的缘故，穿梭在其中，不二的脚步又轻又快。幸村也好像收到了不二情绪的感染，两人步调一致，肩并肩走着。他时不时地就指着树询问不二的意见。
> 
> 不二告诉自己不能太挑，万一走得太深，迷路了就不好了。但目前为止都没有什么令他满意的树，要么太高，要么枝叶太稀疏，没有让他眼前一亮的。
> 
> 十分钟后，不二突然拉住幸村，“刚刚我好像记得有一棵还不错，不如走回去找找吧。”
> 
> 幸村站在原地没动。
> 
> 不二发现自己像是拽着一棵树，回头道，“幸村？”
> 
> “你真的有看见吗？”
> 
> 不二眨了眨眼，露出一个心虚的笑。
> 
> “不要紧，找你满意的，我们有的是时间。”
> 
> “嗯？”不二有些奇怪，“但是刚刚你不是说，出来是有时间限制的吗？”
> 
> 幸村拉着他继续朝深处进发，“骗你的。”
> 
> “这就是你送我的圣诞礼物吗？”
> 
> “你喜欢吗？”
> 
> “离塔太久真的不要紧吗……这是身为部长的你在滥用职权吗？如果真田知道会受处罚吗？”
> 
> “会。”
> 
> “这也是骗我的吗？”
> 
> “或许吧？”
> 
> 他们的声音渐渐消失在树林深处。
> 
> 一小时后，他们满意地带着一棵冷杉回到立海。没走几步就跟在外头赏雪的切原和丸井打了个照面。
> 
> “部长好！不二前辈好！诶？部长扛着这棵树是要干什么吗？”
> 
> “啊？不会是圣诞树吧？”丸井联系了一下树和今天的日期，准确地猜中了答案。
> 
> 幸村点头，“这是不二的圣诞树。”
> 
> “诶！好厉害！话说我们之前为什么不过圣诞啊……部长，我也可以去砍一棵送给柳前辈吗？”
> 
> “我也想去！胡狼一定会装饰得很漂亮吧？”
> 
> 幸村笑笑，“我是没意见，真田不反对的话，天黑前你们就去吧。”
> 
> 话音刚落，两人就兴奋地跑开了。
> 
> 以这棵树的大小，寝室是肯定放不下的。不二最后打算把树栽在幸村宿舍楼下。
> 
> “我楼下？”幸村一开始还以为自己听错了。
> 
> 不二确定地点点头，“我那里人来人往的，枝桠估计会妨碍走路。你宿舍楼附近清幽阴凉，更合适一些……我记得你那边都没有什么植物，正好，一举两得。”
> 
> 于是幸村就按不二说的，把树栽到了自己楼下。
> 
> 吃过晚饭，幸村就在窗台上看着不二的小脑瓜在楼下忙碌，时不时地还会跟路过的哨兵打招呼。过了一会儿幸村看不二走开了，也就离开了“观景台”看起了书。
> 
> 不多久真田就联系到他，“你没跟不二说立海没有彩灯这种东西？”
> 
> 幸村心里哎呀一声，一心砍树栽树的，确实忘了说。
> 
> “他是不是还在你办公室？”
> 
> “不，问完他就跑了。”
> 
> 幸村穿了外套下楼找人，路过圣诞树的时候不免驻足欣赏了一会儿。适逢晚锻炼的切原回来了，站在幸村边上疯狂赞美这棵树。
> 
> 真田最终还是没同意让他和丸井去外头砍树——这两个人实在是不让人省心。
> 
> 二楼的仁王开了窗，探头对切原道，“小点声，海带头，有人正打算睡觉呢。”
> 
> “仁王前辈！看这棵圣诞树！是不二前辈装饰的，是不是很漂亮？”
> 
> “再漂亮也不是你的吧？”
> 
> 幸村笑着看他们开始拌起嘴，但基本上是仁王的单方面碾压。
> 
> 没多久散完步的丸井也吹着泡泡糖来了，“晚上好……怎么大家都在这里啊？”
> 
> 切原又拉着丸井的胳膊夸树。
> 
> “我说，赤也你什么时候变成不二吹了？”
> 
> “等一下！这里有我帅气模样的毛毡挂饰诶！还有丸井前辈，仁王前辈……天啊背面还有！”
> 
> “……还有胡狼的？他知道肯定很感动……我要赶紧让他来树下流泪。”
> 
> “哈？”
> 
> 丸井跟着切原转到了树的另一侧细细观赏，仁王坐上窗台，眯眼超远距离打量着自己模样的毛毡。
> 
> 切原的小声疑惑还是传到了幸村耳朵里，“唔……但是为什么没有部长的啊？”
> 
> 丸井朝他脑壳来了一记，从树后探出脑袋打算缓和气氛，“我刚刚看到不二在公告栏那边，部长如果找他的话……”
> 
> 幸村点头，说了一句我知道了，抬脚就要走。
> 
> “问问不就好了。”
> 
> “什么？”幸村停下，回头仰头问。
> 
> “直接问他。”
> 
> 仁王说完这句话就跳下了窗台。
> 
> 幸村赶到的时候，发觉不二正对着布告栏上的白炽灯发呆。
> 
> “你不会想把它拆下来安在圣诞树上吧？”
> 
> 不二听见幸村的声音，回身笑道，“我在看通知。”
> 
> 幸村定睛一看，“噢，这个啊。”
> 
> 不二语气里有些遗憾，“明天就要去京都做任务了啊。”
> 
> “怎么了吗？”
> 
> “只是觉得圣诞节刚过完就要继续投身到任务里，节奏有点快。”
> 
> “所以立海不怎么过节。”
> 
> 不二颔首，“这就是真田常说的……‘不要松懈’吧？”
> 
> “是这样。”幸村想起真田说这话的语气和表情，不禁笑了起来。
> 
> 两人踩着薄薄的积雪往回走。
> 
> 幸村突然想起来他找不二的原因，开口道，“听真田说，你去找他要彩灯的事。”
> 
> “啊，是我唐突了，一般来说塔里不会有这种东西的，更何况你们还不过圣诞节，有的话才不正常呢。”
> 
> 幸村想起那些毛毡挂饰，又想起仁王的话，看着不二的侧脸发觉有点难以启齿，按下了心头的疑惑，换了另一个他感兴趣的问题。
> 
> “青学的圣诞节……是什么样子的？”
> 
> 不二听见幸村好奇的语气，笑吟吟地跟他讲青学每年举办的晚会和历年发生的有趣故事。通过不二绘声绘色的描述，幸村可以想像乾贞治的特制圣诞饮品，海堂熏和桃城武的斗嘴还有菊丸猫咪上树式的挂彩灯。
> 
> 幸村和不二一起开心得笑了起来，“青学真的是有一帮很有趣的人呢。”
> 
> “是啊。”
> 
> 走到圣诞树底下的时候，不二从兜里掏出一个小礼盒，“圣诞快乐，幸村。”
> 
> 幸村有些讶异，“给我的？”
> 
> 不二轻快地点点头。
> 
> “但是我什么都没有准备……”
> 
> “不算你白天那些骗我的玩笑的话……”不二指指那棵圣诞树，“那不是最好的礼物吗？”
> 
> 幸村拆开包装，发现是一个自己模样的毛毡挂饰，头上还带着顶红红的圣诞帽，表情笑眯眯的。
> 
> “谢谢。”他小声说道。
> 
> 不二指指树顶道，“挂上去，你的队伍就齐了。”
> 
> 幸村抬头看了眼其他的毛毡挂件。切原、柳，仁王、柳生，丸井、胡狼，它们都成双成对地挂在树中段。唯独树顶端什么都没挂。
> 
> 不二又往他手心塞了一个东西，“这个也拜托你啦。”
> 
> 幸村倒是瞥见不二手指上多出了好多小伤口，一把握住他的手，“这是？”
> 
> “时间有点赶所以……都是小伤，很快就会好的。”
> 
> 幸村才发现自己手里多了个不二模样的毛毡，又看了本尊一眼。不二努努嘴，示意他赶紧挂上去。
> 
> 幸村很轻松地就将两个毛毡挂在了树顶附近，不二满意地背着手，从上到下欣赏着圣诞树。
> 
> “你知道……如果有彩灯的话，”不二的手在空中比划着，“像这样一圈圈的缠绕，开了灯之后树会更加漂亮……当然觉得太刺激的话，你还是要戴副墨镜。”
> 
> 幸村垂眸看着不二，觉得倒映在他眼里的星星已经足够替代那些五颜六色的灯饰了。
> 
> “下次要不要跟我去青学过圣诞？”
> 
> “如果有机会的话。”
> 
> “这句是骗我的吗？”
> 
> “不，认真的。”


	13. A组织

立海跟青学开了个电话会议。

画面那头青学出席的人数超乎了真田的预期。一接通屏幕就被一堆红色的头发占据了，“不二子你还好吗？听说你被捅伤了我们都很担心你！我连续几天都做梦梦见你被袭击的画面……”

随后是大石的声音，“英二，你不要离镜头这么近啊，这样他们就看不见其他人了。”

“抱歉抱歉。”菊丸退后到正常位置上，朝镜头笑了笑，不二也朝他挥了挥手。

“那么我们就开始吧。”坐在正中央的手冢看了一眼真田。真田点了点头。

手冢说道，“不二。”

不二应了一声，率先发言，“几个月前我在前往立海塔路上遭遇的袭击，我暂且这股势力称为A组织。为了逃避A组织的追捕，我与同车的伙伴，暂称为B哨兵，进入悬崖避难。他虽然身着青学的制服，但我很快发现他的信息素有些杂乱，绝不是一个正统的青学哨兵所有的味道。于是我制造了扭伤脚的假象，让他单独去寻求支援，同时在他身上放置了追踪器。被解救后我和乾获取联系，了解到目前市场上的确有一种药剂可以令普通人散发出类似哨兵的信息素，这种药剂需要定期进行注射维持药效。B哨兵就是借助这种办法，潜伏在青学里没有被发现。”

乾调出几张照片，“他曾多次私下偷偷将自己的外套其他人调换，获取其他哨兵信息气味，借以达到掩人耳目的目的。”

幸村突然冒出一个问题，假如当时他们没有及时赶到，这个B哨兵会不会引来A组织直接将不二带走？光是这个假设就让幸村不舒服起来，他低头皱眉，很快察觉到不二传达过来的安抚。

“根据追踪器显示，B哨兵的行踪十分诡异。在我们分别后，他既没有很快与青学的支援部队汇合，也没有和A组织进行碰头，而是在雪地里绕着圈子走，目的就是为了给A组织充足的时间找到我。”

“等一下，不二前辈，难道他就没有发现追踪器吗？”

“桃城前辈，你的问题好像总不在重点上。”

“越前！”

“诶诶！还在开会啊！”

“冷静一点！”

大石和菊丸起身去拉架。

不二呵呵一笑，在他们的吵闹声里解释道，“这个问题其实挺合理的，乾给我的追踪器是一个极小且具有强磁性的设备。我是趁他脱外套的时候塞进了他的枪套里，我想他如果不用枪的话，应该不会被发现的。”

“不二平安到达立海后就向我汇报了这个情况，”手冢扫了一眼桃城和越前，桃城发现手冢的目光，嬉皮笑脸地挠了挠头，“为了防止打草惊蛇，所以我和乾没有将这个消息公开，我们当时推测青学里已经被这个组织或多或少的渗透了。”

不二是什么时候联系的青学？幸村想道，自己什么都不知道，而且不二也没说。

「你也不是有没告诉我的事情吗？」不二通过精神连接在幸村脑子里调侃道。

幸村瞥了不二一眼。

不二将这个复杂的眼神欣然收下，继续说道，“所以手冢故意派这个B哨兵去调查A组织的事情，希望有朝一日他能在联系A组织的时候露出马脚，让我们顺藤摸瓜摸到那个组织的所在地。但这些日子以来一直没什么太大的动静……直到我在立海门口遇见了他。”

当对方谎称A组织对青学展开过进攻时，不二就知道他在说谎，尤其是他在立海主力部队都出塔做任务的时间节点上登门拜访。 不二假装放下防备，将人带去会议室。他低头去看手环的时候，并不是要联系真田，而是在调取追踪器前几个小时里追踪器的轨迹。

“通过定位，我发现他确实在西南方向活动了一阵子，警报就是当时他与A组织交头后引诱我们触发的。与他交手后我没能成功套出他的意图，但似乎他并不想置我于死地，只是想制服我而已。”

“然后呢，前辈？”

不二笑了笑，挥了挥被包扎起来的手臂，“当然是我把他制服了。”

真田托着头思考，“这么说……这股势力还存在于青学塔里？”

“不，”乾推推眼镜，“我们前段时间借着体检之名，通过血液检测清理了冒牌者，可以说残余势力在青学存在的可能性为0.00%。”

“我们还没有查明他们的意图，现在这个卧底也被你们立海收押，请务必小心处理，无论何时都不要大意。”

不二看见菊丸挤眉弄眼的表情和大石额头的汗，就知道他俩肯定在心里一个吐槽手冢的口癖，一个在劝阻对方不要这么做。还有一边喝饮料的越前，拦着越前喝饮料的桃城，带着周六专属头巾的海棠，做着会议笔记的乾……不二感觉好像自己还在青学里，和大家坐在会议室里一起开会。 不二感慨的同时，真田跟手冢说起了立海的一些近况，手冢就此进行了理性的分析和建议，两人板着脸一问一答，场面变得乏味起来。

幸村打量起不二来，好像不二并不觉得两个参谋部长的对话略显无聊，还是保持着专心倾听的姿势。发觉幸村的目光后，不二看了过来。

「怎么了？」不二在心里问。

幸村摇了摇头。

不二见状，把身子略微转向了他，桌子下的左手伸了过去，搭在了幸村放在腿上的右手上。

这是干什么？幸村疑惑道，但是不二手上传来的温度很舒服，虽然不解，但幸村没有拒绝。

“……啊，结束了！”菊丸的声音打断了两人的桌子底下的互动，“不二子，有空要回来看看我们！”

不二抬头，连连颔首，“嗯，一定。”

“还有，好好养伤，加强训练，多吃……”这时手冢掐断了视讯。

不二转向真田，“接下来怎么处理那个哨兵？”

真田整理完笔记和桌上散列的资料，“我会全权负责这件事，你就不需要操心了。”

“不会出人命吧？”

真田略微抽了抽嘴角，“不会。”

“好。”

幸村送不二回寝室的路上，坦白了一件事，“我下周要去关西一趟，算是顶替切原柳生的班。”

“轮岗？”

“嗯，切原身体出了点问题，情绪有些失控，被紧急调回来了，空缺的位置需要有人顶。”

“我猜这次又不派我去，对吧？”不二低头看了看自己被缠成木乃伊的胳膊。

幸村没回答，低头沉默着。

“你说话，幸村精市。”

“抱歉，基于你的身体状况……”

“我可是A级，这点小伤不算什么，我可以现在就去医务室打一针加速伤口愈合的药。”

幸村似乎被不二赌气般的话逗笑了，“关西那边差不多到收尾工作了，最多半个月就能回来。”

不二叹了口气，“你都打定主意了，现在只不过是来通知我的，是这样吧？”

幸村不说话，又去看路边的花草了。

“你去吧，我在这里养伤。但丑话我可说在前头，你要是受伤或者又想断开精神连接，你等着我把整瓶的控制剂一口气全吞了。”

幸村笑了笑。

不二伸出了他的小拇指，幸村一头雾水，不二主动拉过他的小拇指，强行拉勾做了个约定。

“你一定要平安回来。”

“我尽量。”

“能不能用一个字回答我？”

“……好。”

关西距离太远，不二的精神体无法与幸村同行，他只能在幸村出发的那天，让它替自己把幸村送到最极限的地方。

回头看着在原地拍打翅膀目送自己的树燕，幸村捏紧了手里的药瓶。

临行前，不二只拿走了这段时间里他所需要的剂量，把剩下的药品和瓶子一并塞进幸村手里。

“这是约定。”

“嗯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外：新年特别篇【为了防止章节序号错乱，故特别篇放在结尾notes处（鞠躬）】
> 
> 晚饭过后，真田看见幸村和不二肩并肩朝自己走过来，先是倒着退了三步，然后调转方向疾步走开了。
> 
> 不二很疑惑，“看起来真田好像是在躲我们……不，很可能是在躲我。”
> 
> 幸村看着真田消失在拐角的身影，“不如我们明天早上一起去办公室堵他，问个清楚。”
> 
> 真田第二天就被出现在门口的两个人吓得个半死，“你们大清早来我这里干什么？！”
> 
> 不二笑眯眯地进了门，“早上好，真田，帮你带了早饭。”
> 
> 幸村跟在不二后面进了办公室，意味不明地看了一眼真田。因为刚晨跑完的关系，他的外套松散地挂在肩上。
> 
> 真田悻悻地关上了门，“……那还真是，多谢了。”
> 
> 幸村坐下后直接开门见山，“弦一郎，你好像最近老是躲着我们？”
> 
> 真田听幸村直接叫他的名字，知道那分明是赤裸裸的暗示质问。他叹了一口气，接过不二递来的三明治，分别给二人倒了点水。
> 
> 刚要开口，不二突然道，“我知道，快新年了。”
> 
> “新年……怎么了吗？”幸村看了看浓浓的茶水，还是把茶杯放下了。
> 
> “幸村还记得前阵子的圣诞吗？”
> 
> “嗯。”幸村点点头，简直历历在目。
> 
> “我们去外头砍了好大一棵树，对吧？”
> 
> “确切来说，也不能算是太大。”
> 
> “种在了你的窗户底下。”
> 
> “说起来，每天切原路过都要向它问好呢……”
> 
> “这样吗？哈哈哈，为什么呢？”
> 
> “说是每次打完招呼都能听到好消息，这话好像是仁王告诉他的。”
> 
> 真田咳了一下，打断了两人的闲聊，“我一会儿要跟关东开个电话会议，就长话短说了。”他拿起桌上的资料夹，握住门把手，“我不知道青学在新年有什么习俗，但立海没什么庆祝活动，而且关东近期会布置任务下来，所以……不二，提前祝你新年快乐。”
> 
> 真田说完头也不回地离开了办公室。
> 
> 不二转头对幸村说道，“你们立海到底过什么节？”
> 
> 幸村没回答，反问了一句，“青学是怎么庆祝新年的？”
> 
> 不二托着头想了想，“白天会打羽板球，到了晚上大家会聚在广场上一起倒计时，天气好的时候还会……”
> 
> “会什么？”幸村追问道。
> 
> 不二看着幸村很感兴趣的表情，觉得如果自己把“放烟花”三个字说出来，幸村很有可能就会拜托柳他们连夜研制配方。更不用说真田，肯定觉得这几天白躲了。他改了口，“看星星。”
> 
> “星星？”
> 
> 不二认真道，“是啊，不管流星还是恒星，我们都会对着天空许愿。”
> 
> 幸村半信半疑间，听见哨兵训练的集合声，起身说道，“看起来，青学的新年比圣诞简单得多。”
> 
> 不二走在幸村后面，带上了真田办公室的门，“所以……幸村要和我一起过新年吗？”
> 
> 幸村确认了一下那天晚上的行程安排，“好。”
> 
> “要不叫上切原他们？人多热闹一些。”
> 
> “可以。”
> 
> “记得想好你的愿望哦，一分钟内要许完才会灵验。”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> 不二向他挥挥手，转身朝向导教学楼的方向走去。
> 
> 日子很快就来到了31号，幸村把小队里的哨兵都逐一叫上，正要去广场，就发现不二正领着向导们到了他寝室楼下。
> 
> “我感觉在广场上碰头好像有些不妥，不知道的看到我们的样子，说不定会以为出什么事了，所以我跟柳商量了一下……听说顶楼平台有个花园？”
> 
> 幸村点头，“嗯，那里也可以。”
> 
> “那么我们就走吧？”
> 
> 不二叫上正向圣诞树说着新年祝福的切原。仁王双手托在脑袋后头先人一步上了楼。
> 
> 打开天台的门，尽管是冬天，不二还是被花草的品种和数量惊到了。柳告诉他这里主要由幸村负责，他们几个向导也会轮流抽空来照顾一下。不二看了一眼幸村，悄声问花香不会对哨兵太刺激吗？
> 
> 柳笑着解释道，“品种都是经过改进的，你可以闻闻。”
> 
> 不二蹲下身凑近嗅了嗅，香味很淡，不仔细闻还真闻不到，可能对于哨兵的嗅觉来说是正正好。
> 
> 丸井和切原开始追逐嬉戏，胡狼在后面劝，仁王和柳生蹲在地上，你一下我一下地玩起了含羞草。不二看着他们的身影，心里感叹了一句真好。
> 
> 切原突然从口袋里抓出了一堆彩纸，往天上一洒，“新年快乐！丸井前辈！”
> 
> 受邀的真田正巧此时推开门，一看漫天的彩纸，立马追着切原打，边追边吼道，“太松懈了！赤也你一会儿留下来打扫！！！”
> 
> “啊！救命啊！柳前辈！呃！不二前辈！”
> 
> 幸村抱着手看热闹。不二把挂在他头上的一张彩纸摘了下来。
> 
> “时间快到了。”仁王提示道。
> 
> “5，4……”柳开始倒计时。
> 
> 不二和幸村交换了一个眼神，“要许愿咯？”
> 
> “3……”胡狼看着手表道。
> 
> “2……”柳生扶了扶眼镜。
> 
> “嗯。”幸村点头。
> 
> “1！！！！”丸井大声喊出了最后一个数字。
> 
> 不二把彩纸握在手心里，闭上眼，双手合十。幸村也看样学样，但不久又睁开眼瞄了瞄一脸虔诚的不二。
> 
> 新的一年正式开启。
> 
> 真田放开了揪着切原的手，顺便在他头上揉了几下。
> 
> 下一个节日，会怎么庆祝呢？幸村疑惑并期待着。
> 
> “新年快乐，不二。”
> 
> “新年快乐，幸村。”
> 
> 两人对视着，都笑了起来。
> 
> 他祝他永远快乐。
> 
> 他愿他永远健康。
> 
> 以下回闪内容有糖有刀，请谨慎食用 ：）
> 
> ＞回闪 1＜
> 
> 圣诞树上的毛毡挂饰被幸村在节后逐一摘下，交给了每个人。  
> 他自己的那一个原先是放在床头柜上，后来不知道从哪里找了个防尘罩给盖上了。
> 
> ＞回闪 2＜
> 
> 真田去找柳出主意。  
> 柳听完了真田的顾虑，开解他，“不妨直接找手冢问问青学有什么习俗，如果能办到，这个问题就迎刃而解；如果无法办到……”  
> “怎样呢？”  
> 柳笑笑，“那你就继续躲着他俩吧。”  
> 真田朝天深深叹了一口气。
> 
> ＞回闪 3＜
> 
> 不二私下里只把放烟花的真相透露给了柳。  
> 柳想了想，问道，“烟火炸裂时的声音应该会很响吧？”  
> 不二颔首，“我们会让哨兵们先戴上隔音耳罩……你是在考虑以后在立海落实烟火大会的可能性吗？”  
> 柳回道，“嗯，因为听起来很有趣，而且立海庆祝的活动的确有些少。如果弦一郎批准同意，实行起来其实不难。”  
> 不二笑笑，把其他的细枝末节一并告诉了柳，想着等自己离开立海之后，这个习俗也能照常进行下去。
> 
> ＞回闪 4＜
> 
> 仁王骗切原新年朝天空中撒彩纸会有好兆头。  
> 切原一开始不信，“真的假的？”  
> “这是不二告诉我的，他们青学每年最后一天会在广场集合，在快到晚上十二点的时候一起这么做。”仁王认真道。  
> 切原突然兴奋地跳起来，“那我要把前辈们的那份也准备好！”  
> 仁王笑了笑，“拜托你了哦，puri。”
> 
> ＞回闪 5＜
> 
> 菊丸扯着青学的众人打视讯给不二，但不二当时在专心许愿，没有接到。  
> 事后不二打回去，菊丸好像有些生气，但随后还是发来了新年羽板球比赛和烟火大会的录像。  
> 幸村正巧路过，被烟火燃放的劈劈啪啪声响吸引，走过来问不二是什么。  
> 不二忙把视频关了，说是在看有关导弹的视频，复习军事知识。事后回想起来他觉得回答得有些生硬，直接说羽板球赛不就好了。
> 
> ＞回闪 6＜
> 
> 幸村自打新年以后跑天台的次数增多了。  
> 虽然不二寄存在花园里的仙人掌不需要太多的照料，但并不妨碍幸村以每天至少一趟的频率去看它。


	14. 欢迎回来

幸村他们大概是下午两点多回的立海。

不二上午因为无事可做，便跑去帮胡狼开展安抚工作，一不留神没把握好度，体力有些透支。于是他吃好午饭就设了闹钟，安心躺下打算睡个午觉。再睁眼已是晚上七点，不二看天色昏暗，忙爬起来开灯，检查闹钟后居然发现是关闭的状态。

记错了？还是不知不觉中被自己按掉了？

不二披了件外套出了门，透过窗户他看见归来的哨兵们正在操场上集合。

青学之前也有这种暂时抽调去其他地区增援的任务，不二也依旧是在塔里留守的那一批。但青学有个惯例，等队员们回来后，他们会举办一场聚餐，有时候是寿司自助餐，有时候是户外烤肉，总之在河村的掌厨下，总能享受到一顿饕餮盛宴。 但立海好像不是这样，他们一回来没喘几口气，就马不停蹄地进入常规的晚训。

不二突然觉得有些饿，或许是想起了河村的手艺，打算去食堂碰碰运气。他正要伸手去摁电梯，就被一只黑暗里伸出的手拽进了旁边的消防通道。

楼道里的感应灯受脚步声而亮起，灯光映出一张久违的脸。

他发觉自己的视线被幸村强烈吸引着，像是两块异极的磁铁。一时间不二大脑里想不出任何开场白，幸村也没有说话。

灯暗了下去。

不二感觉到幸村的视线仍停在自己脸上，“幸……”

幸村的食指抵住了他的嘴，嘘了一声。

楼道里依旧黑漆漆的。

“这样就好。”幸村用气声说道。

他们在黑暗里安静地伫立着。

幸村的手离开了不二的嘴唇，然后深深吸了一口气。阔别了小半月，不二的信息素还是一如既往地让他感到惬意。

他把一粒控制剂放进不二的手心，“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”不二摸着药剂，也学着幸村的样子小声回答道，像是两个在考场作弊的学生。

幸村其实来找过不二一次，在胡狼简要说明了一下不二的情况后。他是直接刷手环进去的，见不二睡得正香，转身离开前还帮他关了闹钟。晚训前幸村又想再去看一眼，见柳进了电梯，他不知道为什么不想被柳发现，于是溜进楼梯间，一口气爬上了29楼。 正当他要往不二寝室走的时候，门却开了。不二双手插袋，悠哉悠哉地出现在了走廊里，驻足在窗户边不知道在看什么东西，神情很是专注。

等不二往电梯方向走时，幸村能强烈感觉到那股熟悉的气息向自己靠近，久违却又是熟悉的清新。他一个没忍住，把不二拉进了黑暗的走道里。

不二感受到了幸村纷乱复杂的情绪，激动，欣喜，紧张，疲倦，都有。他想释放信息素让幸村平静下来，却被幸村制止了， “我还要去监训。”

不二闻言无声笑了笑。鼻息喷在幸村脸上，让他有片刻的心猿意马。最后他弯腰抱住了不二，下颚抵在对方肩上。幸村嗅闻着不二身上的味道，直到完全平静下来。

这天夜里不二做了一个梦，梦里他去找幸村拿控制剂，幸村拧开瓶盖，将一粒塞进了自己嘴里，“要吃自己来拿。”

说罢还张嘴展示了一下舌尖上的药片，脸上满是戏谑的笑。

不二又羞又窘，直接急醒了。他睁开眼意识到只是一个梦，翻身将脸埋进了枕头里，露出通红的耳根。

幸村在寝室里辗转反侧了半天，发现毫无睡意后便开了灯，坐在床头读起魏尔伦诗集。幸村的隼正横冲直撞地满屋子乱飞。 比起故作镇定阅读书籍的某人，它倒是更坦诚一些。

大概过了两三天，立海塔内响起了B级任务的集合声。

不二高兴地发现自己的手环在同一时间震了起来。前几天跟幸村饭后散步的时候还在好奇说他们什么时候能一起出任务，没想到这么快就得偿所愿——这大概是他第一次不用跟真田耍嘴皮子，光明正大地出去执行任务。

不二在集合的空地上看到幸村后小跑过去。幸村等他站定，把一个头盔递给他。

“这是？”

“防弹头盔。到了第一个检查点要改坐战术摩托，你一会儿还要换上防弹衣，柳会在车上告诉你细节。”

不二掂了掂头盔的分量，“总算要出任务了啊，还真是期待。”

幸村苦笑了一下，“有一点要先跟你说明，我作为领队需要打头阵开在最前面，但我不会让你受伤的。”

“我不怕受伤。”

幸村盯着不二看了几秒，摇摇头，“不要这么说，让向导受伤是我的失职。”

不二看幸村的表情有点严肃，笑道，“好了，马上就要出发了，不乌鸦嘴。”说罢就要戴上头盔。

幸村看他把头盔前后弄反了，伸手将他从黑漆漆的头盔里解救出来，脸上有了一丝笑意，“不急，晚一些戴也可以。”

上车后，柳递过来防弹衣的同时，还给他科普起了立海的武器知识，还手把手给他穿好防弹衣。

这次任务的地点在山林深处，摩托赶路较为合适，但也极大程度的暴露了执行任务的人员——尤其是向导。这个任务技术层面上是C级，但出于安全方面的考虑才定性为B级。

听完科普，不二又向柳询问了切原的最新情况，也听柳生说起仁王在关西捣蛋的事迹，很可惜还没说完，车就抵达了检查点。

哨兵们已经先行一步戴好头盔就位了。

不得不说，身着统一制服的哨兵们整齐划一地跨坐在摩托上，四周回响着引擎的轰鸣声，场面很是震撼。

不二揣着头盔跳下车，径直走向了其中一个骑手。 幸村闷闷的声音从头盔里传出来，“我还以为你会认不出我。”

不二笑道，“好像有一种……”远处突然传来柳生和仁王的打闹声，不知道仁王又搞了什么鬼。“……直觉。”不二把头转回来说完。

他瞧见头盔里倒映着自己的身影，知道里面那双眼睛一定在看着他。

“上车吧，准备出发了。”

这回不二倒是颇为娴熟地戴上了头盔，幸村猜想他可能来时在车里演练了几遍。

不二搭住幸村的肩，跨坐上了车。


	15. 突变

山林里风不大，但路有些颠簸，时不时有些高低起伏的小坡。

不二被颠得有些偏离坐椅，胯下用力调整坐姿想坐得稳一些，手搂紧了幸村的腰。 他感觉到幸村身子一僵，同时发现他的腰身好像也粗了一圈，不知道幸村是在关西长胖了，还是今天实在是穿戴得厚实。

幸村让不二调高他的听觉，不二下了暗示后也警惕了起来，手上不敢再用力。

一时间只有摩托引擎和风声在山林里回响。

这次的任务地点是一个被捣毁的反哨向的组织基地。 前几天立海已经逮捕了驻守在那里的少量敌军成员，并移交给了相关机构。基地里发现的军火大多都是从人类那里掠夺来的。由于地理位置靠近立海，很难不让人怀疑这是在为攻击立海做的事先准备。 幸村一行人今天的任务就是核实军火数量并物归原主。立海倒不是想改变塔和哨向在人类眼中的形象。比起联盟，更像是一种雇佣兵的关系。

“这里。”幸村减了车速，慢慢停了下来。

车队有序停靠在一个小型防空洞前。幸村等哨兵们都下了车，让他们立正稍息，随后开始布置任务。 不二站在一旁看着幸村站在方阵前发号施令的样子，整个人气场全开，嗓音里严肃中带着温柔，让人逐字逐句耐心听完后又不得不听命于他的指示。

——真不愧是神之子。

“发什么呆？”幸村喊了不二一声，转身朝军火库里走。 不二在他身后笑了笑，三步并作两步跟上。

不二负责盘点核对清单上的武器型号和数量和实际里的是否一致，幸村则是将不二核对完的枪械捆装到专门运输的摩托车车箱里。 因为分工明确，二人的工作开展得井然有序，很快就把他们负责区域的军火清点装车完毕了。

幸村看见其他小队还在忙，问不二，“要不要喝水？”

不二双手插兜，正在看远处切原和丸井不务正业的嬉戏打闹，侧过头说了一个“好”字作为回应。

幸村从摩托储物盒里掏出来一瓶水递给不二。不二接过去后又继续欣赏着那场闹剧。幸村大大方方地走去另一辆车上偷别人的水。不二看了一眼，好像是切原和丸井他们俩其中一人的车。

幸村顺利偷到水后，站在车旁拧开瓶盖，掏了掏左右两侧的口袋，一愣，又重复摸了一遍。

“你是不是在找这个？”

不二突然出现在幸村身后，手向上摊开，掌心躺着一瓶止疼药。

幸村皱起眉，脸色一沉。

“刚刚你开车的时候，我不小心摸到的，”不二把药瓶抓回手里，转身朝人少的地方走，“看来你在关西还是受伤了……你腰间缠得厚厚的东西，是绷带吧？”

见幸村还在原地，不二侧过脸歪了歪头，示意他跟上。

“你都猜到了还问我？”幸村跨了几大步。

“哨兵受伤是再常见不过的事，你为什么瞒着我？难道受伤是什么丢脸的事吗？”

“抱歉……”

“幸村，我是你的向导，向导存在的意义就是平复哨兵的情绪和缓解伤痛。我知道你以前单打独斗久了，可能一时半会间不习惯，但既然我们已经成为了搭档，也请你开始学着去信任我，依靠我，哪怕只是临时的。”

“对不起，不二，我无意冒犯，但我们的情况比较特殊，没有你说得那么简单。”

“你出血了。”不二盯着幸村的腰际，平淡地说道。

幸村低头一看，衣服上渗出了星星点点的血迹，应该是刚刚捡枪的时候没留神，牵扯到了伤口。

快结束关西任务的时候立海的部队遇上了一场夜袭。幸村原本不会受伤，只因为他在离开轰炸区最后一刻极尽全力想去护下一只路过的野猫，被炸裂坍塌的水泥板上的一条钢筋划伤。只是因为那只猫的毛色让他想到一个远在关东等他回去的人。

“抱歉，我……”

“我并不想听你的道歉，”不二打断了幸村，“我听够了你的道歉，别说什么要做到毫无死角，这四个字原本是立海的塔训，而非你的标签。你作为一个有血有肉的人，没必要活得这么累。当初你强撑到神游的经历，对你来说没有任何启示吗？你收起所有情绪假装若无其事，看上去的确是强大得不行，但谁会知道你或许在某些晚上痛苦地舔舐着自己伤口？有谁会心疼吗？没有。因为你压抑着这些痛苦和愤怒，对你来说，情绪和想法好像是见不得人的东西。你自己封闭了你的内心，别人无从知晓，我无从知晓……你觉得自己背负着一切，戴着所谓‘神之子’的帽子，真的值得吗？”

“这是我的事，你不用想这么多。”

“不，”不二一摆手，“这也是我的事，我并没有想卸责的意思。是我没有足够的能力让你放下防备和伪装，完完全全地相信我。你先前说让向导受伤是哨兵的失败，那么我现在就告诉你，无法被哨兵信赖就是一个向导最大的失败！”

幸村的表情有些疏离，“你所谓的失败也只是暂时的，不用看得太重。而我存在的意义，就是成为立海毫无死角的哨兵……”

“我，就是立海塔。” 幸村脸上散发着一道冷清的光。

“幸村精市！” 不二丢掉手里的药瓶，一把抓起幸村的衣领，但力量和身型远看就像蚍蜉撼树一样，“你这个笨蛋！你能不能为自己活？去他的立海，去他的关东！”

“自己？”幸村浅浅一笑，“我早就没有为自己活这一说了。”

说完，他扳开不二的手，忍着痛弯腰捡起地上的药瓶。

人人都说幸村是一个好哨兵、好部长，他不顾一切地救下队员，救下人类……他完成了许多任务，得到了许多勋章，获得了许多赞美和钦佩，但他从没想到过功成名就或者见义勇为，他只想死于一场意外。

他记忆深处始终嵌着一道来自童年的刺，外界越是赞誉他的强大，潜意识就越是告诉他，自己是一个被家人畏惧的怪物。

他蹲下去的同时依稀看见了儿时的后院。那是他第一次爽妹妹的约，也是最后一次。那天之后他毅然决然地进入塔，尽心尽力地守护着立海。再暖的阳光似乎也照不进塔里，幸村的世界就跟四周的塔墙一样，冷冰冰的。他再也没见过外头的鲜花和蝴蝶。

子弹就在这时击中了不二的左胸。

幸村愕然转过头，他看见那抹冰蓝里染上了痛苦的颜色。

不二朝后倒去，来不及发出任何声音。

这一系列动作看起来像是慢镜头，脑袋里充斥着强烈的不真实感，一瞬间幸村觉得自己像是一个看电影的观众。

但他还是稳稳地接住了不二。

切原和丸井已经拔腿跑去追捕开枪的人了。

所幸不二规规矩矩地穿着防弹衣，子弹没有射进他的身体，但他的肋骨已经不可避免被高速的子弹击碎，剧痛让他无法开口说话，额头开始冒出大量的冷汗。

有些讽刺的是，没中枪的幸村倒是在渗血。

“不二，你听我说，医疗队伍很快就来了，你会没事的，听见了吗？对不起，我真的……”

幸村说得语无伦次，抚摸着不二脸的手忍不住地颤抖。

他感觉到了一种前所未有的挫败感。

砰！

远处又传来一声枪响。

幸村没心情去理会。

不二喘着气，失语地看着幸村。他随后咳了几下，疼得飙出了泪，可还是挤出一丝微笑，像是在给幸村宽慰。他余光看见幸村还在渗血的衣衫，缓缓地覆上幸村的手。

勉强下了一个暗示后，他彻底失去了意识。


	16. 水

仁王最印象深刻的要数不二晕过去后部长那一声绝望的喊叫。响彻山林，惊飞群鸟。

这和他以往印象中冷静沉着的部长截然不同。要不是发泄完情绪幸村始终将不二搂在怀里，一动不动地直到医疗队抵达，他都要怀疑幸村有陷入狂化的可能性。

去追人的丸井和切原大老远也听见了部长的声音，他们脚下的步伐没有停顿，反倒是加快了。只可惜开枪的人有一把手枪，里头的那一颗子弹留给了自己。对方身上的制服是切原和丸井从未见到过的。

幸村在里头不眠不休地守了整整三天。

小队的那群人只是杵在门外看着他静坐在床边，没人敢走进去打扰。里面充斥着刀一般锋利的警惕和排斥气息。 除了医护人员日常查房时幸村会起身让位，几乎没有人能让幸村挪动半步。

幸村问了自己上百遍，为什么受伤的不是他？躺在这里的人应该是自己才对。

真是该死。

那些过去的晦暗记忆在深处盘根错节地纠缠着，形成一道沉重的锁链，困住了他。要是没有沉浸在这些回忆里，他一定可以察觉到远处抬起的枪口。就算躲不开，他也至少能为不二挡下这一枪。 而现在他们最后的对话被这声枪响强行定格在这场无谓的争执上。

“还说我是笨蛋，你才是。”幸村轻轻叹息道。

只是不二现在听不见他讲了什么话。

幸村的情绪在不二中枪后几近崩溃，像是一个炸裂的巨大水球，他的愤怒和悲伤瞬间席卷了半个山林。站得近的几个哨兵都感受到了强烈的压迫感，差点一口血要吐出来。不二握住幸村手的那一刻，不可避免地被卷入了他情绪的漩涡中，还没来得及反应就陷入了混沌状态。

但说到头，向导苏醒这件事还得靠不二自己，幸村唯一能做的就是守在旁边，他坚信，不二就算事先知道有陷入混沌的危险，也会把手覆上来防止自己狂化。

因为这个人，就是这样。

真田来过一次，劝不动也拉不走。他看着病房里的信息素浓度检测表的指针在表盘里360度的乱转，下了最后通牒说如果浓度降不下来，就直接给他幸村敲晕带走。幸村脸上露出一副“你在逗我”的表情，他走到在窗台前背着手站了几分钟，不知道想了些什么，等他再转过身时，脸上的神情缓和了不少。真田看了看降到正常数值的指针，叮嘱了几句就离开了。

也不知道过了多久，被子底下动了动。幸村一把撩开，发现是不二的树燕，它不巧出现在被子底下，差点钻不出来。幸村把它轻轻捞了出来，再把被子仔细叠回去。

树燕探头探脑地跳到不二输液的手边，蹭了蹭不二冰凉的手，可怜巴巴地叫唤了几声，听得幸村心里一阵发酸。

他伸手摸了摸它的小脑袋，莫名觉得它的身子好像变小了一些。

“我很抱歉……”他说道。

夜里有些凉，树燕有些瑟瑟发抖，幸村见状便把它捧在自己掌心里给它供暖。小家伙没过多久就在幸村温暖的手里睡着了。

黑暗中幸村尝试着向不二伸出他的精神触梢——他之前从未做过这个举动——他奋力抓住了一些散落的触梢，它们像是飘拂在风中的垂柳，温柔却毫无生机。

“周助！周助！”

幸村听见一根触梢的末端传来一个女子的声音。

“姐姐，我在这里！”

幸村一睁眼，看见了不二的精神图景。

看上去是个公园。有一个棕色头发的小男孩正在秋千上摆荡着，好像是在独自玩耍，又好像是在等人。幸村眯眼看了看，那人眉眼弯弯的，五官柔和，一看就知道是小时候的不二。

他朝幸村招了招手。

我？

幸村一愣，指了指自己。他再往身后一看，发现有个和眉眼和不二有些像的女子朝他走来，径直穿过了他的身体。

“周助，我们回家吧。”她温柔地说道。

夕阳下一大一小的两个身影离开了公园，他们牵着手，似乎还在对话，但是幸村听不到声音，好像有谁按下了静音键。

“……水。”

幸村一个惊觉回到现实，立马站起来去拿桌上的水杯。手里的树燕也醒了，扑棱到被子上蹭着主人的手。

不二还没有恢复意识，只是本能地说着。幸村看了看杯里的水，往自己嘴里灌了一小口，弯腰凑近，嘴对嘴喂了过去。 整个过程行云流水，不带一丝迟疑。

不二一开始没有吞咽的动作，含着水，眉宇间有几分纠结和迟疑，过了一会儿才开始喝了下去。很快他睫毛动了动，睁开了眼睛。 他看见幸村放大的脸出现在自己跟前，吓了一跳，一把推开了幸村。毫无防备的幸村硬是被推得后退了好几步。

“你……”一开口不二发觉自己的嗓音低沉嘶哑，难听得很。他清了清嗓子，感觉肋骨有些隐隐作痛，但继续说道，“……你脸色很差。”

幸村转身想去叫医生，不二叫住了他。幸村又折回来，低声关切地询问道，“哪里不舒服？”

“没有……”不二被在自己手心乱窜的树燕吸引去了注意力，笑了笑道，“你看，它好像很兴奋。”

幸村点点头，“它是不是……变小了一点？”

不二犹疑地唔了一声，一手把它扣在床上丈量了一下大小。移开后树燕飞快地逃蹿到了幸村怀里，好像被主人刚刚把它闷在手里的举动吓到了。

幸村摸着树燕背上的羽毛，惹得它一阵惬意，连忙把自己的脑袋和幸村的手指贴得紧紧的。 不二看着这画面，莫名有种精神体易主的错觉。

他垂眼说道，“对不起，那天我说的话有些过分，你不要往心里去。”

幸村目光移到不二脸上，歪歪头道，“你知道……那天你说了很多话。”

听见幸村着重强调了“很多”一词，不二忍不住笑了，“抱歉，抱歉。” 一笑，又牵扯到了痛处，他眉头一皱，嘶了一声。

幸村说，“我去叫医生过来给你检查一下。”

“幸村，”不二及时拉住了幸村的衣角，“我那天说的也不全是气话。”

幸村站在原地，等不二把话说下去。

“你那么聪明，不用我说你也会明白的，”不二浅浅的笑着，“现在帮我去叫医生吧。”他放开幸村的衣服，手心摊开向上，“顺便把这个想换主人的小家伙还我。”

幸村把树燕物归原主，转身走了出去，就听见身后传来不二小声责备树燕立场不坚定的声音。

“幸村。”他又叫住他。

“嗯？”

“叫完医生你就去休息吧，不用再回我这里了。”

幸村嗯了一声，走出病房，想想不对劲，又折回去，就看见不二在和树燕玩耍。不二抬眸望向门口时神情有些寡淡，但很快他又朝幸村露出了平日里的微笑，“怎么了？”

幸村没说什么，将门缝开得大了一些，把自己的隼丢了进去。

医生和护士赶来时，没有出现幸村的身影，但这件事并没有让不二有多欣慰，反倒生出一种说不出的失落感。

窗台上树燕被幸村的矛隼护在身下，两只紧紧挨在一起已经睡着了，不二看见这画面，露出了一个浅浅的笑。

医护一行人离开后，不二逐渐感到疲倦感翻涌而来，眼皮变得沉重起来，他猜想或许跟盐水里加的药剂有关。 就在他快睡着的时候，他听见门被打开了。

是雪松的味道。

不二没睁眼，弯了弯嘴角，“快去睡吧，你很累了。”

“……还渴吗？”

不二喉结动了动，昏昏欲睡地回答，“有一点。”

“嗯。”幸村走进门去拿柜子上的水杯。

“谢啦……”不二小声嘟囔着。

他刚要爬起来，幸村的嘴唇就贴了上来。

唇瓣相接的一刹那像是带了电。

夜幕里的烟火，沙漠中的绿洲。不二无法言语去形容这一刻的美好，但他能感受到树木生长，游鱼穿梭，贫原冻土上绽开了一株春日的花。

不二想攀上幸村的脖颈，却被幸村抓住手轻轻压到了两侧，他掌根贴上了幸村温热的手腕，感受着那里传来的阵阵脉搏。

接着幸村的舌头也钻了进来，狂风过境地侵略着不二的口腔。虽然被固定在床上，但不二也不甘示弱地回应着，二人的牙还时不时地还磕在一起。

最后谁也没有喝到水。

真田黑着脸把两人分开，感觉自己像是个抓到孩子早恋的家长。他看着平日里沉稳淡定的两个人都红着脸喘着气，皱眉抱臂，一时间不知道从何说起。

“太松懈了！”

真田憋了半天，只能做出这样的评价。

事后他罚幸村去做深蹲跳和耐力跑，等不二可以坐起来后，真田罚他在寝室里抄书反省。


	17. 等级考试

很快不二和其他的向导们一起迎来了能力等级的考试。

立海也是特地请来了关东总塔区的总参谋三津谷亚玖斗来监考。 向导们一早就集合在了操场上，看着这位戴着细框眼镜的金发男子翩然而至。

不二朝他旁边的向导问道，“仁王，为什么关东总参谋会愿意来做监考？”

被拆穿的仁王噗哩一声，继续保持着伪装，“柳跟这位前辈的关系不错，好像很早就认识了。”

“哦？”不二摸了摸下巴。

三津谷解释清楚考试规则后就宣布解散，让向导们去准备明天进行的考试。不二跟在仁王后头，想看看他是如何换掉伪装再偷溜进哨兵的队列里的。没走几步就听见背后有人叫他， “不二君，请问有时间吗？”

听见是三津谷的声音，不二转过身，“前辈有事找我？”

三津谷走到不二跟前，推了推眼镜，从上到下仔细打量了一番，“总算见到本人了，真是百闻不如一见。”

不二知道面前的三津谷是一个A级向导，微笑着没说话，揣摩对方叫住他的用意。

三津谷继续说道，“你不用紧张，当时那封特调书就是我批的，我一直很好奇你到底是一个怎样的人物。今天一见，确实非同凡响。”

不二礼貌地说了声多谢夸奖。

“明天的考试你有把握吗？”

三津谷说着，朝操场上哨兵训练的方向走，不二见状跟上，他瞥见仁王已经恢复原样不动声色地溜进队伍里了。

“把握？”

不就是测一个等级吗？不二心想，他甚至都知道他的成绩——A级向导。硬是要加个定语的话，那就是优秀且可爱的A级向导。

“等级一致的哨兵向导适配性高，才能更出色地完成任务。”

“前辈说得没错。”不二腹诽，对方似乎在强调等级，难道立海还跟青学的等级分类不同，A级下面还细分甲乙丙的其他细类？

“幸村是个很优秀的哨兵，”三津谷看了一眼不二，“虽然他的情况特殊，但我始终觉得你们能够成为关东最强的搭档。”

“这点我自然会尽力，但如果立海这次出现更合适的向导……”不二想起与他一道上课的新向导里不乏能力佼佼者，一时间不知道话怎么往下接。

三津谷摇头，“我不是这个意思。”

不二不解地嗯了一声。

三津谷刚要开口，就被正步走来的哨兵队列致以了一声震耳欲聋的问候——

“三津谷参谋长好！”

三津谷微汗，对着带队的幸村道，“欢迎我也不必这么大阵势。”

幸村穿着一身白色军装，显得人很精神。他微笑着说道，“前辈大老远赶来立海监考，这点礼数还是要有点。”

不二站在一旁，从头到尾将幸村打量了好几遍，最后目光落在他腰间的配枪上。 这是他第一次见幸村的配枪，银色枪身上还刻着花纹。二人站得有些距离，再加上花纹有一部分被枪套遮挡住了，他看不清到底是个什么图案。

仁王从队伍里悄悄挪到了不二身边，趁着幸村跟三津谷在客套地讲着场面话，凑过来小声向不二科普，“树蝰。”

蛇？

不二看了一眼仁王。仁王正双手插兜，痞痞地在他身边站着。同样是军装，仁王这件就松松垮垮的，像是从谁那里偷来的。他还习惯弯腰曲背，整体看上去就没有幸村的气势。 他拍了拍仁王让他挺起背，“你该多吃点饭，衣服都撑不起来。”

仁王笑了笑，“下次有机会带你来哨兵的餐厅吃一顿，你就不会这么劝我了。”

二人言谈间，幸村已经解散了小队。他朝不二眨眨眼，三津谷也在一旁站着，不二会意，知道幸村是暗示自己带三津谷去食堂吃饭。

“说好了？”不二走前小声向仁王确认了一遍。仁王习惯性的用puri代替了回答，大概是同意的意思。

考试大致分为三个项目：理论，体能和实战。

不二在理论考试的时候走了好久的神，思考着他自己坐在这里考试的原因。明明他只是个暂时调过来的向导，完全没有参加这次考试的必要。

难道这是立海为了彰显平等而采取的措施吗？自己如果没有堂堂正正地拿到A级资格，就无法服众？三津谷前辈那天指的莫非是这个？

作为监考的真田路过，瞧见答完题的不二在草稿纸上画了个三津谷模样的小人。他扁扁嘴，假装什么也没看见，背着手走开了。

可能是基于之前手冢家常便饭型的跑圈训练，不二的体能也算不赖，五千米的体能考项目他匀着气跑了下来。

最关键的还要属实战考。

顾名思义，就是根据考官随机给出的战局情景做出相应判断和反应。

由于不二在考生行列，以往作为实战对象的幸村今年没有出场，轮到了切原替补上阵。切原自我介绍时还是一副和和气气的样子，被三津谷拍拍肩后还诚惶诚恐的。考试正式开始后，切原翻脸速度快得吓人，大眼睛变得通红的，狂笑着要把人染成红色，模样吓坏了不少向导，有几个考完出来腿都是软的。

“下一位考生，不二周助。”真田在门口看着名单念道。

不二向真田点头示意，走进了考场。

他反手关上门后，眼睛打量着考场。他从不知道立海地下还有这样一个空间，规模有一个足球场那么大。地形丰富多样，有山丘，沟壑，地道，树木，还有散落的许多掩体，俨然是一个缩小版的战场。

三津谷和柳站在二楼装着单向玻璃的观察室内。柳对着麦克风向不二报出了考题，同时也给切原下了准备的指令。

躲开敌方哨兵的追捕？

不二觉得有些奇怪，题目并没有给出评判考核结束的标准，这样看来，要么是把敌方哨兵直接解决——但无论是考核还是实战，在天赋和体力相差悬殊的情况下都不太可能做到；要么就是将对方的精神力拖垮，或者说，摧毁他的精神壁垒。 切原是个A级哨兵，两种假设都很难实现，不二不由苦思冥想起来。

“考试开始。”三津谷的声音从喇叭里传来。

树燕倏地从不二身后出现，一下子窜到了高空去侦查敌情。但还没听到树燕的反馈，不二就感觉右侧一阵劲风袭来。他猫腰往地上一个翻滚，躲开了切原的攻击。

速度很快，堪比上次模拟训练里幸村的攻速。

虽说对不二来说，切原并不陌生，但他明白，真要放在战场上，切原代表的是立场对立的敌人。想到这里，不二的心跳和呼吸突然加速，他能感到体内的肾上腺素在飙升。顾不得去拍脸上的尘土，他利索地爬起来，朝附近的掩体跑去。

幸村推开了监考室的门。

柳回头看了他一眼，点头致意后继续去看底下不二和切原的追逐躲避战。

三津谷看见幸村来了，一笑，“还是担心？”

幸村走到窗边，背手而立，嘴唇微抿着，没有作答。

三津谷用笔点了点一旁的成绩统计板，“目前来看他的成绩还算不错，当然也有几个跟他不相上下的向导……所以实战考的成绩才是拉开差距的关键。”

幸村问，“前辈怎么出了一道奇怪的题？” 他在走道里听见了三津谷给不二出的题。

一般来说，考题都是包含一个点到为止的标准。比如拿到哨兵的枪，攻击到命中哨兵的某个部位，远离哨兵多少米。不二拿到的考题并没有明确规定判断考核结束的依据，哨兵的精力可怕的惊人，躲开追捕，怕不是要鏖战个三天三夜。

“你不用担心，莲二在这里及时控制局面，不二并不会受到什么伤害。再说我很期待他的表现……不过，你好像还没把那件事告诉他？”

幸村看着底下那个仿佛在跟切原玩躲猫猫的身影，“没有必要。”

三津谷听了笑笑，“随你吧，但我希望你明白，让他知情不是一件坏事。”

幸村沉默了三秒才说道，“前辈，我有一个请求。”

不二是被真田架出考场的。

依靠着暗示，不二一路上让切原平地摔了好几跤，还让树燕去撞击对方太阳穴的位置致使他短暂失明后才得以拉开距离。 最后不二停在一棵雪松树前，撸起袖子开始爬树。他只能赌爬上去后，借助树的气息隐藏自己，再加上幸村的信息素就是雪松味的，希望切原能对此稍有顾忌。

不二的如意算盘打得很好，不料爬到一半，脚底下的树枝突然折断，他直接从三米高的地方自由落体，顿时摔得眼冒金星，肋骨的伤也开始隐隐作痛。 还没缓过来，切原已经来到跟前了，一把就卡住了不二的脖子。不二清楚考试规则，只要被掐上个五秒，就会被判为考试失败。

不行， 上课再怎么开小差，也不能考个不合格的分数。

不二周围的气场一变，瞬间睁开眼向切原发出了命令，“松开。”

切原的手撤开了，他兔子一样红的眼睛看着自己不受控制的手，“怎么回事？！”

“咳咳……把枪给我。”

不二揉了揉被掐得有些泛红的脖子，从地上爬了起来。切原的手又颤颤巍巍地去拔枪，乖乖递给了不二。不二接过还说了一声谢谢，对准切原眉心的同时还不忘下了保险。

楼上的三人看到这一幕都有些吃惊。

“Biu！”不二配了一个开枪的音效，笑得胜券在握。

切原突然身子一软，径直往不二身上倒。

不二没料到这一发展，立马移开枪口去接人。切原的身板结实，不二没扶住，两人一齐倒在了地上。

“嘶……”不二的屁股第二次亲吻了大地。

真田很快开门进来，和另一名负责维持考场秩序的哨兵把不二和切原分别架去了医疗中心。

不二出了考场后四下看了看，“幸村呢？”

“他去帮三津谷前辈计算总分了。”

“这样啊，那看起来分数很快就能出来？”

“明天就会公布。”

“真是期待啊……嘶。”

经诊断，不二的胳膊、背部和臀部有些擦伤和淤青，其他没什么大碍。切原被查出前一晚没休息好，在模拟对战时又受到不二的大量暗示，精神力不够而导致了晕厥。最后不免被真田一通教训，还被没收了私藏在寝室里的游戏机。

吃完晚饭不二就回到寝室里，趴在沙发上看书。

最舒服的姿势，和他最爱的《小王子》。

这本书让他回想起那天在哨戒塔里值班的情景，当时幸村推开门，问要不要睡在他肩头。 现在想起来还有点怀念。

幸村不久后如不二所愿的推门而入。

“诶，你来了，”不二惊奇道，“我刚……”

幸村看着不二闲适的姿势，“什么？”

不二摇摇头，没好意思说下去。他刚想爬起来，被幸村阻止了。幸村蹲在沙发旁，撩起他背上的衣服查看伤势。

“都是小伤，过几天就好了。”

幸村绕开伤口，手轻轻地在不二的脊背上游走，“嗯，过几天应该就好了。” 不二被幸村弄得有些痒，拉过他的手说起考场里发生的诸多细节。幸村虽然目睹了全程，但还是一屁股坐在到地上，耐心听不二叙述。

等不二说完，幸村看着不二手里的书，“还在看这个？”

“嗯，这可是经典，它是属于大人的童话。”

幸村看了看书脊，手摸上了不二柔软温暖的发丝，“要不要睡一会儿，你应该很累了。”

幸村的嗓音像是一首催眠曲，听得不二突然涌上了一种疲乏，他点点头。 幸村拿了一条毯子，轻轻地给不二盖上。

“你呢？”不二眼睛里满是笑意。

“我？”

“你就在我旁边守着吗？”

幸村点点头，“可以。”

原本不二是开玩笑的，没想到幸村还当了真，他哑然失笑，闭上了眼。 “一小时后叫我。”他又补充了一句。

幸村在黑暗里嗯了一声。

这一觉就睡到了第二天。不二醒来后还发现自己被挪到了床上，他责备幸村又不守信用地没叫醒他的同时，嘴上挂着止不住的笑意。 他又活动了一下身子，不适感明显比昨天少了许多，洗漱完下楼吃早饭。他心情很不错，一路上逢人就打招呼。

广场的电子屏前围着一群早起的哨兵向导，不二走近一看，原来上面显示等级考试的成绩。

他看见自己的成绩写在最后一行——

不二周助，B级。


	18. 拆伙

要是可以，不二都想把电子屏扯下来去找真田。可惜这块嵌在大理石墙上的屏幕有三米多高，对不二来说还是有些困难的。

他退后几步，转身朝食堂走。一个同楼层的向导从食堂里吃完出来，没发觉不二脸上不太对劲的神色，如往常般跟他打招呼。不二也若无其事地跟他说了声早上好。

这顿早饭他吃得味如嚼蜡，一口粥他慢吞吞地可以品五分钟。

仁王端着盘子在他对面坐下。不二抬眼看了看，发觉他今天竟是真身出现在食堂。仁王瞧见不二眼里的疑惑，把自己的小辫子往后一甩，“我是来帮柳生打饭的，他最近感冒了。”

“怪不得这么光明正大。”

仁王哼笑了一声，悠悠说道，“我看到你的成绩了。”

不二手里的筷子一顿。

仁王看他没说话，凑近了低声说，“我不信里面没有猫腻。”

不二抬眸看了看仁王，眨了眨眼。

“放心，”仁王胡乱扒了几口饭进嘴里，“我会帮你调查的。”说完，他抄起盘子就要走。

“仁王，这样会违规吧。”不二叫住了他，“还有……你吃这么少？”

仁王满不在乎地耸耸肩，好像在说腮帮子里这些够了。他步伐轻快地走开了。

不二低头再去看自己盘子里的东西，顿时没了吃的欲望，全倒了。

离开食堂后，不二先是来到真田所在的办公楼，在楼底下转悠了一阵，最后还是选择返回了自己的寝室。

被打上了B级倒不让不二觉得尴尬，因为他知道自己的能力并不受外界定义所影响和限制。如果其他向导对他们俩的组合颇有微词的话，大可以说是遵循关东塔的命令，但这样总归有些不服众，也不知道真田会不会有什么官方说辞打消这种可能存在的质疑声。他主要担心自己还关联着幸村，他不想因为自己的成绩波及到幸村在立海的威望。

剩下的还有令人匪夷所思的成绩。

自己失分的地方绝对不会是前两科。那么最后的实战到底扣了多少分？

三津谷亚玖斗——这个人物绝对是关键。先前在青学的时候压根没有听说过这号人物，像是雨后春笋般突然冒出来的。仁王说他是柳的旧识，但为什么从没有听乾提起过？

不二在房间里来回踱步，直到集合的铃声响起不二才发觉自己把今天的考后点评会给忘了，连忙匆匆下楼。三津谷没有难为迟到的不二，眼神示意他入伍。这位关东的总参谋先是恭喜了在场的向导都顺利完成了考试，随后队伍在他的指挥下被分成两组。

不二目光扫了扫，发现在场的只有BC两级的向导。三津谷已经开始分享起自己向导的经验心得，不二低头继续整理思路，直到真田宣布解散，他才回过神。虽然在开小差，但不二也不是完全没听，只字片语组合起来的意思就是：考试完毕后会有三天时间用来给向导们进行调整休息，假期结束后就要进行不同强度的训练课程，正式开启向导生涯。

“不二，请留步。”

不二脚步一顿，转过头就发现真田和三津谷两人视线都停在自己身上。

他折返回去，“请问前辈找我有什么事吗？”

三津谷没回答，朝不二颇有深意的一笑，拍了拍他的肩膀就走开了。真田目送三津谷远去的背影后，扭头对不二说道，“幸村的新一任向导将从三个A级中选拔出来。”

不二猛地看向真田，“什么？新……你的意思是……？”

真田抱臂说道，“抱歉，不二，但是立海向来没有A级哨兵配B级向导的先例，希望你能谅解。”

“幸村人呢？”

“在操场监训。”

“他就……没说什么？”

“说什么？”

“他没提出反对？”

“幸村是一个守纪律、听指挥的哨兵，你知道的。”

不二看真田脸上的表情不像是在说谎，垂眸想了一会儿，“那么我现在……”

真田点头，“你可以随时离开立海，返回青学。如果定好时间，请提早通知我，我会派足够的车辆进行护送，确保你不会再遭遇A组织或其他势力的攻击。”

真田要是不提，不二都差点忘了先前那个势力。他现在完全没心思去想这个，但还是没话找话地顺嘴问了一句，“之前抓住的那个哨兵后来怎么样了？”

真田回答道，“审讯结果已经上报给总塔区了。”

不二心不在焉地听着，闲聊几句后便告辞了。真田看着不二背影，不由叹了一口气。然而不二没走几步，又转过身走了回来，问道，“幸村的新一任向导是不是会在这三天里选拔出来？”

真田微微颔首。

“真田，我有一个不情之请，”不二那双蓝眼睛里露出诚恳的神色，“能不能……让我做他们的考前辅导员？”

这个提议相当唐突，但真田居然当场同意了。不二原本还以为要来个百来字的口头小作文，动之以情晓之以理地展开说服工作。他跟真田道过谢，转身回寝室了。

不二心里其实很清楚，作为临时向导的自己终有一天是要被后来者替代的。他现在唯一想做的就是把这些时日以来对幸村的所有认知和理解，在这三天时间里，倾囊传授给这三个A级。不论哪一个有此殊荣能成为幸村的正牌向导，他都会由衷的高兴。为幸村再也不用定期吃那些有的没的控制剂，为有人能永久代替他为幸村梳理那些纷乱的情绪。

不二在青学塔里被定为A级向导后，不是没有匹配过同级哨兵。在旁人眼中，他的配型应该是一件轻而易举的事情，因为他善于配合的战术和温柔随和的性格。但实际情况却是他和任何一个哨兵的适配指数永远达不到最优。手冢看得出不二蕴含着强大的力量，没有给他勉强配对，而是安排他去后方打打下手，同时也在不断地物色新人选。这一物色就是好些年，来来去去间，新面孔变成了老伙伴，人来人往熙熙攘攘的青学塔里，不二却是孑然独行。

或许是生不逢时，或许是强大成就的孤寂。

不二回想起自己还亲自拒绝了那封永久调遣书，现在想想真是又后悔又无语。当时的他还不认识幸村，不知道自己会这样深陷得无法自拔，不知道他会如此真切感受到自己被一个哨兵深深渴求着。他那时只是单纯从幸村的角度出发，他担心强行配对会引起对方的排斥，而说不定很快立海就会出现更适合的向导。然后他回绝了真田的好意，还把理由说得公正无私，掷地有声。

不知不觉间，事态的发展已经偏离了不二的预期。他只顾沉溺在和幸村共处的时光里，忘记了下一任向导这件事。

而现在的他必须为过去的选择买单，他的自私必须给他曾经的无私让步。

他越过窗，看着外头的夜色，可能是温柔的月色，他回想起联合幸村干过的一些有趣的事：撺掇幸村把精锐小队里的饮料换成了乾寄给自己的新饮料，搞得切原丸井他们叫苦不迭；怂恿幸村来向导的食堂一起吃饭，却误夹了一块沾有芥末的的寿司到他盘子里，看着他神情自若地吞了下去；某次感官失控时，幸村拒绝注射向导素把自己锁在寝室里，他只能隔着门静静守在外头，直到幸村脸色苍白的开了门，额头有一颗冷汗滚落，那道轨迹不二现在还记得一清二楚。

要是早一点遇到就好了。

……但是，为什么幸村也没有对此提出异议？难道只是他一个人在自作多情？

他显然已经不再从前的那个自己，而幸村却一直那个无条件捍卫立海，遵守立海塔规，服从上级安排的人。

耳畔回荡幸村那天果决的话——“我就是立海塔。”

手里的铅笔被不二捏断了。

他手边的两大张纸，正反都密密麻麻地写满了有关幸村的一切。

这些都是重点，他想，选拔考试一定会涉及。

不二拔出扎进手指的木刺。痛是必然的，毕竟都见血了。但不二没心思下楼处理，神经末梢传递到大脑的刺激信号让他清醒地意识到他很快就要离开立海这件事。

“过几个天就好了。”

幸村那天晚上蹲在沙发边上，好像是这么说的。

你倒像是个预言家，不二这样想着，竟兀自笑了笑，换了一只笔，继续写了下去。

被不二反复念叨的哨兵此时坐在飘窗上，手里捏着一瓶药剂。吃药的人一直没有来。不过幸村觉得，对方也不会再来了。

早上不二在楼下犹豫不定的时候，幸村看见了。他站在真田的办公室里，垂眸往下定定看着不二在底下打圈徘徊。真田看着一人一隼都在自己窗边的场景，忍不住开口道，“幸村……”

幸村微微侧过脸，“你想劝我？”

“不，只要你觉得这是正确的选择就好。”

幸村又把脸转了回去，看着不二坐在了楼梯上，很快又弹了起来，或许是屁股上的淤青还没痊愈。

“他在这里太危险了……手冢那边，你跟他说了吗？”

“嗯，”真田点头，尽管对方看不见。

“那就好。”

幸村对着楼下那颗小脑袋一笑。

不二周助，跟你拆伙或许是我做过的最后悔，也最不后悔的一件事。


	19. 关于他的一切

戴上黑框眼镜，不二发觉自己有了老师的样子。他走到讲台前站定，望着台下三个熟悉的面孔，严肃的表情只绷了三秒，就跟着他们一起笑场了。

不二说，“抱歉，我只是想体验一把老师的瘾。”

三个A级都对不二的印象都不错，对他被评为B级这件事也都深表遗憾。他们深谙这次选拔的重要性，所以上起课来非常认真——能与神之子比肩一起执行任务，是莫大的荣耀。

不二把昨天悉心准备的内容从第一页开始讲起，一边将，脑袋里一边跑着跟幸村的回忆。他没想到当这些回忆被分享出来的时候，竟是如此可爱。

“……下一条，幸村喜欢吃烤鱼，别笑，”不二低头看了看自己的笔记，“虽然立海还没来得及研制出无味版的烤鱼，不像青学……”他顿了顿，等三人轻声笑完后才继续说，“可以给幸村降低味觉，偶尔让他吃一次。”

其中一位举起手提问，“请问这有什么好处呢？”

不二看了看对方，顺手扶了一下眼镜，“好处好像没有，但……”

……幸村会很高兴。

不二想起他们最初相遇的时候，他看到幸村吃烤鱼时眼里闪过的神色，是一种近乎纯净的忻悦，让他也忍不住高兴起来；还有那一次他在幸村精神图景的悬崖边，虽说他仍然不知道自己传递过去的“烤鱼”信息是否奏效，但每当回想起这段，还是会觉得很好笑；在幸村从神游后醒来的那一次，他给他品尝青学特制的烤鱼，虽然中途自己被叫去执行任务，但回来后看见餐盘里好像只剩下一条完整的鱼骨。

不二停止了回忆，如往常般笑了笑，“……让一直吃淡食的哨兵偶尔品尝一次珍馐，也是个不错的主意吧？”

他自私了一回，没有如实把纸上的正确答案说出来。在随后发给真田和三个向导的电子版文件里，他也将这部分修改了。这两个字里包含着太多东西，不二想保留下一小部分只有他们两个知道的回忆，就算只有这么一星半点。

下了课，三个向导还要继续去操场进行体能训练，不二目送完他们的背影，抓起自己的教案快步离开了教室。趁着哨兵队伍还没解散，不二赶紧回到自己寝室里，他告诉自己，再不快就要来不及筹备第二天的课了。

这当然是他骗自己的借口。在先前熬的那一个通宵里，不二已经写完了关于幸村的所有信息，他只是不敢再见幸村那张脸。他想着少见一次，或许离别后就会少想起一次。

不二并不知道自己授课的地方有全程录音录像。傍晚时分，真田把幸村叫到小会议室，让他坐下观看不二的授课内容。幸村神色复杂地看着真田，没有说话。真田见状解释道，“你听听看，如果有不对的地方，务必向我指出，由我出面跟不二反映，以免三个A级在考前出现认知上的偏差。”

幸村沉默地点点头坐下，等真田关门离开后，他按下了播放键，看着不二的身影出现在电子投影屏上。

画面上记录着不二谈及幸村作息时间时倒背如流的自信，一三五如何如何，二四六日如何如何，也记录着他皱眉说起幸村讨厌的东西和声音，微笑着掰手指列举幸村的爱好。每一个细枝末节都精准得让幸村感觉他不是在看不二，而是在看镜子里的另一个自己。

两小时后，他推开真田办公室的门，告诉他说不二讲述的内容没有任何可以指摘的地方。

“你这么快就看完了？”真田有点吃惊，那是一整个白天的课程。幸村一点头，“三倍速。”丢下这句话他就转身走了。

然而速度再快，幸村还是看见了不二说到烤鱼那段时，撑在讲桌上缓缓握拳的手和他那一声怅然若失的轻叹，然后露出一个在他眼里算不上开心的微笑。

幸村把这几秒的镜头放慢，反复循环了四五遍。

真田回到会议室收拾东西的时候，吃惊地发现遥控器被外力砸进了投影屏里，牢牢嵌在里头，他费了一番功夫才遥控器拔了出来。

第二天的辅导课上，不二给三人讲起他和幸村组队出任务的经历。原本他是想讲精神图景和精神体的东西，但又担心这方面的东西牵扯到幸村的隐私，所以连夜换了个主题。今天的课程也不可避免地变成了回忆跑马灯。

但二人组队出任务的次数少可怜，不二为了凑足时长，还给他们三人讲了一些青学的故事以及他这些年来当向导积累下来的经验之谈。最后不二宣布结课的时候，那三个向导都站起来向不二鞠躬感谢他的谆谆教导，让不二受宠若惊。

下课了，时间临近晚饭，他们提议一起去食堂。不二答应了，却故意把眼镜留在了讲桌上，走到半路，打着忘拿眼镜的幌子，让三人先去吃，自己回教室去拿东西。

不二把眼镜抓到手里后，想到明天就会产生新的向导，顿时胃口尽失，直接回了寝室。路过一个垃圾桶，不二犹豫再三，没把手里的教案扔进去，趁自己改变主意前，快步跑回了寝室。

洗完澡后，不二换上一身舒适的睡衣，这一晚月朗风清，他就没有开灯，透过窗户欣赏外头的夜色。夜空中的星星不算多，像散落的碎钻般镶嵌在夜幕里。

如果可以，他希望这个夜晚永远不要过去，他希望自己能融进这无尽的黑夜里。

但是他不能。

明天考核完，他就成了幸村的前任向导，一段过去，身后的记忆。这一切或许是在他被判为B级的时候，就已经尘埃落定。

二人没有再见面谈起这件事，这是不二感到可惜的一件事。谈了又如何？幸村会做出什么的选择，他一清二楚。不二也明白，当太阳升起的时候，他直面幸村的勇气将会与今晚的夜色一并消失，因为他无法预测来跟他告别的会是一个人，还是两个人。

不二挑了个选拔考试进行的时间离开，他不想走得太兴师动众，他怕舍不得，倒不如像自己初来乍到时那样，一个人来，一个人走。

想到这里他突然来了动力，开始打包自己的行李。他先是把那几张教案第一个塞进了箱子里，压在最底部，紧接着收拾起衣物、日用品、《小王子》和他的那副黑框眼镜。

没了。

他这才发现自己的东西少得可怜。

收拾完行李，不二在床边坐下，手撑在身后，头朝后微仰，平静地闭上了眼睛。在这样一个寻常又特别的夜里，他渐渐感受到了一种前所未有的超脱感。

不一会儿幸村就不顾立海宵禁时间冲上楼来用拳头猛敲房门了。

同一层楼的向导惊醒了大半，他们隔着门都感受到了走廊上传来的愠怒，隐隐有种今晚睡得不安稳的预感。

不二也被这动静声吓了一跳，起身去开门。刚把门打开一条缝，幸村就推了一把门，不二忙退了几步方便幸村人走进来。幸村似乎毫不在意自己深夜里这样登门入室的行为，反手用力甩上了门。

砰！

不二问，“你干什么？”

“我倒是要问问你，你在做什么？！”

幸村一把揪住了不二领子，不二人稍稍往后退了退，但还是能感觉到幸村的愤怒气息扑面而来。不二清楚他在气什么，叹了口气，“长痛不如短痛，我只是想提前……”

“谁准许你这样做了？！”

不二侧过头看着地板。

本来幸村在寝室里好好发着呆，突然感受到不二私自开始撤离他的精神触梢，连接处的拉扯引起了一阵轻微的疼痛，这种莫名其妙的痛感让幸村又气又恼，他外套也没来得及披上，穿着短袖的睡衣就冲了过来。

幸村看不二没说话，像是拳头打在了棉花堆里，让他难受得不行，看见他的脸，又觉得自己刚刚的语气有些过分。不料在瞥见床上的行李箱后，幸村心里的火又烧起来了，“你真的要走！？”

不二顺着他的目光望去，他原本想好好解释一番，但不怎么也被幸村的情绪感染了，看到自己可怜巴巴的那一点行李，不悲反怒，皱眉回道，“我不走留在这里干什么？我本来就不是立海的人！”

幸村听到不二掷地有声的回答一愣，松开了他的衣领，退坐到一旁的书桌上。他捂住自己的额头，觉得自己很可笑，冲过来找不二算账，最后竟被他的一句话给顶回去了。

不二理了理被现场扯乱的睡衣领子，坐到床上平复心情。他没想到两人再见时居然会以吵架作为开场。

“你还要继续撤回触梢吗？”幸村半晌才开了口，声音有点干涩。不二犹豫了几秒，说，“今天和明天，也只是时间问题。”

幸村苦笑了一下，将脸埋进手心，沉闷的声音传过来，“我没想过我们会有这一天。”

“幸村，结局早就写好了，只是……我没想到它居然来得这么快。”

“是啊……”幸村顿了几秒，说，“我很抱歉。”

不二不知道幸村又在道什么歉，也看不清他的脸。幸村整个人隐没在黑暗里，不二却坐在被月光照亮的床边。他知道幸村看得见自己的表情，脸上还是保持着一贯的微笑，说了句牛头不对马嘴的话，“那三个新的A级我见过了，都是不错的人选。”

两人就此陷入沉默，各自去想各自的心事去了。约莫过了五分钟，幸村缓缓开口道，

“……我能再最后吻你一次吗？”


	20. Last Kiss

望不到边的黑暗里，情绪复杂地交织在一起。两人都没开口说话，千言万语都显得苍白。

幸村走过来，挡住了窗口的月光。不二沐浴在幸村的影子底下，被这片阴影压得有些喘不过气。幸村双手扶住不二的脸，指尖划过不二瘦了一圈的脸颊，再是那双日思夜想的唇。他慢慢低下头，将自己的嘴唇送了过去，动作轻柔地像是怕惊动了林间的小鹿。

不二闭眼深吸了一口气，鼻子里迅速充斥了幸村的信息素，气味通过呼吸道直接到达了灵魂深处。那一刻他觉得自己像是个迷途的旅人，找了沙漠中那片罕见的绿洲，身心都感到了前所未有的满足。

幸村的味道还有着强烈的画面感，不二仿佛看见了一棵伫立在山上的雪松，风吹过，散发出一阵偏冷淡的味道。雪松的枝叶上还沾着雪花，但这冷冽的冰雪味里还藏着一丝难以察觉的芬芳，像是有一株玫瑰同时盛开在这片极地上。

幸村扶着不二的脑袋倾身向前，二人倒在了床上，他伏在不二身上，握住不二的手，与他十指相扣。

眼前白光一闪，幸村再次看见了不二儿时的记忆——

小不二跳下秋千，跑过去牵住了他姐姐的手，高兴地说，“回家咯！”

不二姐姐脸上没有他这么高兴，微微皱着眉道，“周助今天还来这里玩？别忘了明天就要去青学了。”

“最后一次。”小不二竖起一根手指，嘿嘿直笑。

姐姐看着他，关切地问了一句，“那么，最后周助跟朋友们好好道别了吗？”

小不二头扭回去看了一眼兀自摇曳的秋千，“这个嘛……”

不二察觉到幸村的分心，在他下唇惩戒地咬了一口，点了一把火。幸村呼吸一滞，他瞬间睁开了眼和不二对视了一眼，眼睛里头多了几分复杂的神色。他在不二的口腔里发起了更猛略的攻势。幸村先是狠狠舔了几下不二的上颚，再去跟他的舌头纠缠不清，又勾又卷又咬的，不二完全招架不住，思绪和舌头都被搅得天翻地覆，胡乱地回应着，下意识搂紧了幸村的脖子。

到后面不二简直被亲得喘不上气，气息乱得一塌糊涂，几近窒息。他有考虑过要是真的死在这一刻，那自己是不是就能在这个深吻里永生。

两人一番唇舌较量后，都喘得像是刚跑完马拉松的人。幸村从不二身上下来，仰面躺在床上，看着天花板发呆。不二喘得比他厉害，幸村听了一会儿，伸过来一只手捂住了不二的嘴。

“别这样喘，我受不了。”

不二握上幸村的手腕，感受着皮肤底下传来的脉搏，直至趋向平缓。

不知过了多久，幸村支起身，在不二额头落下一个单纯无欲的吻，一声不吭的，就离开了。不二同样也没有出言挽留。

这天晚上，不二仍没有把触梢撤离，他想尽可能再保留一会儿两个人的联系，直到他真正离开立海后，他会强迫自己将所有触梢收回，彻底切断两人精神上的所有连接。或许生理和心理上都不好受，但这种痛苦必然能成为他们的解脱。

他看着镜子里自己肿胀发红的双唇，像是下定了决心一般，打开水龙头，就着冷水洗了一把脸。随后不二躺到床上，屋子里飘满了幸村的气息，他就这么嗅着这股好闻的雪松味，睡了一个这几天来最踏实、安稳的觉。

第二天醒来后，不二窝在寝室看他的《小王子》。虽然一个字也读不进去，但总归要找点事做，毕竟跟真田说的离开时间是下午一点。因为前一天晚上提前收拾好了行李，不二放下书后又卷起袖子，稍微打扫了一下寝室。这边擦擦那边扫扫，总算是熬到了出发时间。

他一手拎起行李箱，一手抓着书，轻轻关上了门。

最后一次下楼的过程跟往常一样普通。

不二迟钝地意识到，其实从他抵达立海的第一天开始，所有的事就已经像倒置的沙漏一样进入倒计时。

现在最后一粒沙子也漏了下去。

出了电梯，不二在一楼遇见了同楼层的几个向导。他们虽然都对昨晚的动静有些好奇，但也不方便过问，只是上前跟不二说了些祝他一路顺风的话。不二淡淡笑着，把书夹到胳膊底下，与他们一一握手告别。

不久，接送不二的车开到了门口，驾车的哨兵还下车帮不二拿行李。不二看了看自己手里仅有的一个小行李箱，犹豫片刻后递给了那名哨兵，同时道了声谢。

“不二。”不知道从哪里出现的三津谷把不二喊住了，友善地朝他一笑，“借一步说话。”

不二跟开车的哨兵打了个招呼，跟在三津谷后头。二人走到一个拐角处，三津谷停住，转向不二。不二揶揄道，“你真的要顶着别人的脸和我告别？”

“Puri，这个给你。”仁王递过来一叠纸。

不二接过来看了看，发觉这些纸是那次向导等级考试的原始成绩记录。他在每一张上找到自己的成绩，不出预料，实战考的分数果然很低，大概只比零分好上那么一点点。

看完，不二把纸还给他，“你现在偷成绩单好像没什么用，毕竟新向导和我的离开都是板上钉钉的事。”

“在一场错综复杂的局里，不要仅被一件事迷惑了双眼，”仁王朝车的方向看了一眼，从手环里调出一张路线图，“这辆车并不是要送你回青学。”

“什么？”

“关东总塔，这才是你的目的地。”仁王放大了地图上的一个点位，将手环摘下递给不二，徒手去摘自己眼睛里的有色隐形眼镜。

不二接过来后仔细看了看，抬头和仁王的蓝眼睛交换了一个眼神。

“……看来，这比我想象中的要复杂。”

跟仁王告辞后，不二回到车上，把书卷起来握在手里。车开出一段距离后，他忍不住回过头，望着渐行渐远的立海塔。

这次总共有三辆作为护送车辆，前一后二，组成了一个正三角形，不二的车辆位于这个三角形的中心位置。真田诚不欺他，为了安全起见，护送哨兵配得全是A级。

不二正出神地想这护送的安排里有没有幸村出谋划策的可能性，就见开车的哨兵脸色一变。不二明显感觉到他有些紧张，便问怎么了，那哨兵回答说听见塔里响起了A级任务的集结信号。

A级任务？

不二看了看手环，现在差不多是一点半，新向导的选拔考核时间是一点至三点，也就是说考试正在进行中，没记错的话负责人是三津谷和真田。众所周知，幸村从不会在A级任务里缺席，不二只能猜测在此情况下真田会把考试监督的事务全权交给三津谷，自己和幸村去执行任务，这也就意味着没有向导负责指挥幸村的此次行动——至少现在还没有。

“开回去。”

“什么？不二前辈，我不能……”

不二明确地重复了一遍，“开回立海塔。”

这一遍他可没客气，直接下了一个强烈的暗示。车队同时甩尾掉头往立海开。因为暗示下得有些急，哨兵们无法自控地将车的油门踩到了最底。不二在后排紧紧抓着副驾驶的椅背稳定身形，紧紧盯着前方。

他铁了心要回去帮幸村完成这个任务，心说就当这是他最后一次的任性吧，就算事后会被真田指着鼻子骂，就算要再与幸村做一次告别，他都认了。

突然不二听见有一个声音由远及近地向他靠近，听上去像是谁在远方吹哨，又像是风声。不二觉得很熟悉，但一时间想不起来到底是什么，在脑海里疯狂搜索着对这个声音的印象。

很快他就想起来了，那是导弹的声音。

“躲开！！！”他喊道。

方向盘往右急打。

不二整个人因为惯性甩到左边，脸磕在车窗上，撞得他生疼。但脸疼也比粉身碎骨来得强，这一颗导弹炸在原先前进的路线上，被他们勉强躲避开。

不二的暗示失了效，开车的哨兵平稳车身转过头问道，“不二前辈，你没事吧？”

“没事。”

不二摇摇头，揉着脸坐了起来，捡起掉在地上的书。

虽然导弹没有命中，但那架武装直升机很快就盘旋俯冲而来，机关枪的枪口同时对准了他们的装甲车。


	21. 第534号行动档案·上

“立海A级哨兵，仁王雅治。”仁王笑了笑，绕起发尾的一缕辫子，随意地打了个招呼，“前辈上午好。”

“你应该清楚今天我们是来干什么的吧？”

“一清二楚。”

“好，那么我们就开始吧。”

仁王看见他左手边两个记录人员从静止状态切换到了动作模式，一个打开了录音设备，一个手放上了键盘上。他不禁有些好奇地问，“从哪里开始呢？”

三津谷双手交合撑着下巴道，“我虽然很想从你模仿我去档案室盗取机密文件那里开始听起，但时间上似乎不允许……我们不如从你告诉不二周助路线图那里说起？至于其他的，留到下次说也不迟。”

仁王觉得很公平，点了点头。

“此次谈话内容将被记录为第534号行动档案，作为当事人的你，已事先获悉本次开展的是一项涉嫌关东立海军事机密的行动调查，请确保你言词的真实性——没有冒犯的意思，但我听说你在立海有‘欺诈师’的称号。”

“那么，我可以开始了吗？”

“请说。”

仁王停顿了几秒，深呼吸了一次，开始回忆起不二和他分别之后发生的事，“我还没来得及走回寝室，集结令就响了……”

仁王把模仿三津谷的东西处理掉后，迅速抵达了集合地点。他看见自家搭档也在，走上前询问情况，柳生也不是百分百知情，摇摇头，“不清楚是什么性质的紧急任务，但有很多A级哨向都在名单上。”

“规模不小，”仁王扫了一眼四周的队伍，嘿嘿一笑，“像是要去攻打其他塔区的阵势。”

柳生挺佩服他这时还有开玩笑的心思，低头看了看手环，“上车，任务已经发送到手环里了。”

“真田这次不做常规的战前打气了？”

“快上车。”

“没他的‘不要松懈’还真是有点违和。”

柳生已经跳上车，转过身把悠哉悠哉的仁王拽了上去。上车后仁王发现他们是最后一组上车的。车门被柳关上后，仁王跟坐在车里的其他人依次打了招呼。

车很快行驶了起来。

不久后导弹发射的声响传到了哨兵们的耳朵里，他们闻声同时进入了警惕状态，三个向导则是盯着手环等待新的指示。

很快远处传来了爆炸声。

“文太。”柳叫了一声左右眼视力均为2.0的丸井。丸井通过潜望镜看了看，说道，“北偏西12度方向，25公里处，武器应该是一枚小型巡航导弹。”

“现在还有重机枪的扫射。”切原补充道。

车速提了一档，众人都因惯性朝后仰了仰，情况的紧急程度明显上升了一级。很快他们的手环同时震了起来。仁王低头一看，不由一惊。

“……请容许我插一嘴，”三津谷打断了仁王的叙述，“你就没意识到到丸井文太说的那个方向是不二周助的前进路线吗？”

仁王摇摇头，“我不确定，先前我已经建议不二可以中途下指令改变行车方向，再说原本他就是应该回青学塔的。”

三津谷明显一顿，“你知道怂恿不二周助私自改变行车方向会给你自己带来什么样的后果吗？”

“关禁闭？最多被降级？请随意，我不在乎这些，”仁王两手一摊，“我只是好奇，你们把不二送往关东塔是什么打算？活体研究？还是想控制青学？”

三津谷皱了皱眉，推了推眼镜，下一秒又露出平日里的笑容，“我们似乎有点扯远了……接下来不妨从你们赶到现场找到不二周助那里说起。”

仁王双手放上椅子扶手，翘了个颇为嚣张的二郎腿，继续说道，“我们根据地上的车辙和空气里的信息素一路追踪了过去……”

风里弥漫着硝烟和炮火的味道，燃烧的树枝散发着阵阵黑烟，气味又熏又呛。不二听见众人的脚步声，从一辆侧翻的装甲车后走了出来。他们看见不二，立马围了上去。

“不二，你没事吧？”柳扶住不二的胳膊问。

不二满脸尘土，手上拿着一把已经空了膛的黑色手枪，眼角附近有一道被什么东西划破的伤口，似乎伤了有一阵子了，脸上的血已经凝固。

他摇摇头，表情严肃，没有一点欣喜可言，“你们快去支援幸村。”

“部长？”众人皆是一惊。

不二指着一个方向，“幸村他重新分配了人员引开火力，但唯独他是一个人驾车的……你们有没有带战术摩托过来？”

切原点点头，“三辆。”

“很好，我跟你们一起去。”

“不二！”柳出声阻止道，手抓紧了不二的胳膊。不二把他的手指一个个掰开，“抱歉，我一定要去。”

“……所以不二上了谁的后座？”

仁王露出一个疑惑的表情，“前辈，这是重点吗？”

三津谷望了望两个记录人员，仁王顺着他的目光看去，只见那两个人都像审犯人似的直盯着自己看，打字的那一个手停在键盘上，像是个等待上发条的木偶。

“丸井的。”

仁王如愿以偿地看见木偶敲起了键盘。

“描述一下找到幸村精市时的场面。”

“前辈有上过战场吗？”

“当然，我还见识过不少惨烈的战场。”

“那你有没有看过一个人的战场？”

“一个人的战场？”

仁王收起了脸上戏谑的笑容，远目道，“是的，幸村部长他一个人就是一支军队。”

硝烟四起，陈尸满地。

幸村坐在装甲车的车前盖上，仿佛一个置身事外的人，独自在这满目狼藉中包扎着手背上的伤口。

不二没等丸井把摩托停稳就冲了过去。

“……然后不二周助就揍了幸村精市一拳吗？”

“不是，这时他们还交谈自若。”

“他们谈了什么？”

“风太大，我没听见。”

“仁王君，不要开玩笑了，”三津谷笑了起来，“你是哨兵，这点距离就算是龙卷风也不成问题吧？”

仁王嘿嘿也笑了几声，“前辈太抬举我了，但很抱歉，因为谈话内容涉及隐私，我拒绝回答。”

三津谷打了一个响指，让两个随行的记录人员带着设备出去了。仁王的视线跟随着那两个木偶，直到他们消失在房间里，他才把目光转回三津谷身上，挑挑眉。

“你先不用急着揣测我的意图。你不愿意回答，我不会逼你。相反，我将会告诉你一些信息，你听完了再做打算也不迟。”

他将手边的一打文件从桌上推了过来，仁王接住文件，抬头又看了一眼三津谷。

“请。”

仁王翻开第一页，是一份报告，“给我看部长的体检数据干什么？让我自愧不如吗？”

三津谷摘下了眼镜，用纸巾擦了擦，“你不妨直接跳到报告的最后一页。”

虽然不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，但仁王还是照做了。

「检测结果：具备黑暗哨兵潜质。」

「检测建议：停止接触高等级别向导，停止摄入高浓度人工/非人工向导素。」

仁王听过黑暗哨兵这个概念，那是哨兵中最为强大的独行者，有着极端的自控能力，理论上不存在情绪失控的时候，不需要向导，但出现的概率极低。

……难道部长之前能在战场上单打独斗，就是因为他黑暗哨兵的潜质？不对，之前他陷入神游状态差点交代在井里那次怎么说？要不是不二及时出现，或许切原那小子就要咸鱼翻身当自己的上级了。

三津谷见仁王神色忽明忽暗，敲了敲桌唤回他的注意力，“为了显示我的诚意，你还可以向我问三个问题。”

仁王思索了一阵，抛出了第一个问题，“不二的成绩是怎么回事？”

“你这个问题问得有些大。”

仁王眯了眯眼，他没想到一个小小的成绩问题就触了三津谷的底线。

“看起来这是一个很大的局。”

三津谷起身离开座位，双手背在身后，沿着长桌走了几步，“你猜得不错，这件事情确实牵扯到了很多势力，在这个计划被彻底公开前，请恕我不能尽数相告……不过，你可以试着换一个角度来问。”

仁王摸了摸自己的下巴，很快修改了他的问题，“成绩是谁授权做假的？”

“仁王君心里有答案吗？”

到底是谁在问谁啊？

仁王啧了一声，在心里暗暗吐槽。三津谷看见仁王不满的表情，补充了一句，“这样更有意思，不是吗？”

“那等会儿前辈继续审讯的时候，我也有意思一把。”

三津谷大笑了起来，不再逗仁王，给出了正确答案。

“幸村精市。”

“部长？”仁王震惊道。

当然，震惊是演的。仁王选择扮猪吃虎，为的就是套出更多信息。他先前就在真田和幸村两个人之间犹豫。他不是很信任这个关东塔来的前辈——毕竟他不是柳。事实上，他觉得关东塔里戴眼镜的都是老狐狸。

三津谷看着仁王脸上的神色，哼笑了一声，“刚刚听你讲了这么久的故事，现在不妨来听听我的。”

*534：两个人生日加和的数字彩蛋（这是一个我不说谁也不会知道且没什么用的彩蛋）  
*此章的装甲车设定为轮式装甲运输车，时速为100公里

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节特别篇 【为了不打乱章节序号，特别篇就放在结尾的notes（鞠躬）】
> 
> 快情人节的时候，真田又躲起来了。
> 
> 每天早上去找他讨论训练计划的幸村找不见人，就去找柳交流，顺便问问切原最近的情况。
> 
> 这天不二正打算去哨兵宿舍顶楼的花园值班浇水，电梯下行到6楼时停了，进来几个向导。从他们进来时裹挟着的空气中不二辨别出有一丝幸村的味道，他连忙说了好几声不好意思，从电梯最里面挤了出来。
> 
> 幸村听见不二的声音，停下和柳的交谈，往电梯口望去。
> 
> 不二左右张望，看见幸村和柳，笑着走了过去，刚要开口被A级的任务集结信号打断了。
> 
> 三人对望了一眼，迅速往消防通道的方向跑。
> 
> 下了楼，不二在集合地看见了阔别已久的真田。幸村停下脚步，回头叮嘱，“你跟着柳。”
> 
> 说完就朝柳看了看，柳点头致意。
> 
> 不二应了一声，低头去看手环上收到的任务指示。
> 
> 所有人都没想到这个任务持续了一天一夜，他们在树林里守着，直到第二天破晓时分才收到可以安全撤退返回塔的命令。
> 
> 幸村下了战场，第一时间就赶去伤员救治点找不二。
> 
> 这次敌军的炮火有些猛烈，真田下令让大部分的向导都退居二线，只带了两三个经验丰富的向导去前线。不用说，不二被雪藏在后面。对此他已经能泰然处之了。
> 
> 队伍离开前，不二跑去幸村跟前特地嘱咐了几句。目送着幸村远去的背影，他双手插兜，叹了一口气。
> 
> 胡狼见他情绪有些低落，就拉着不二去救援点，希望能靠做点事来分散他的注意力。没想到随后送来救治的伤员数量还有些多，他们俩一开始还能在得空的时候聊聊天，后面完全是安抚不过来，到最后两个人额头上全是汗。
> 
> 幸村找到不二的时候，他正靠在角落里小憩。一进帐篷，幸村看见不二脸上有血迹，笑容淡了几分。浅眠中的不二感觉到了幸村的逼近，眉毛一皱，睁开了眼。
> 
> 幸村蹲在不二面前，摸了摸他脸上的血渍，顿时松了一口气。
> 
> “不是我的……”
> 
> 不二怕惊醒帐篷里睡着的其他人，声音压得很低。幸村做了一个出去说话的手势，不二点点头，伸出手。幸村把他从地上拉了起来。
> 
> 出了帐篷，他们走到一个不知道谁生起的篝火前坐下，不二借着明亮温暖的火光上下打量着幸村。
> 
> “没受伤，别看了。”
> 
> “那就好。”
> 
> 不二伸手捏了捏幸村的胳膊和腿确保他有没有说谎，幸村不解，问他这是在干什么，不二骗幸村说是在感受他优秀的肌肉线条。幸村捡了些地上的树枝添火，侧过头时忍不住笑了笑。
> 
> “没想到这次居然出来了这么久，天都要亮了。”不二看着天空感叹道，幸村赞同地应了一声。
> 
> 真田安排的是早上七点全员撤退，距离现在还有几个小时，这会儿睡下很是尴尬，还没睡饱就要被叫醒，还不如回塔了再好好补上一觉。
> 
> 不二的精神明显比幸村好，这得益于他在帐篷里零零散散睡了几小时，但因为开展了大量的安抚工作，状态也只比幸村好上那么一点点。
> 
> 他们都不说话了，只剩篝火噼噼啪啪的燃烧声。
> 
> 幸村忽然对着篝火罕见地打了一个哈欠，不二也被他传染了，也打了一个。两人都泪眼婆娑的，映着火光相视一笑。
> 
> 不二揉揉眼，问幸村今天是什么日子。
> 
> “任务完成的日子。”
> 
> 见不二摇头，幸村又看了看手环，上面写着2月14日，他恍然大悟，“情人节啊。”
> 
> 不二递过来一块巧克力，“情人节快乐。”
> 
> 幸村接过来，眼睛好奇地盯着不二看，“情人节……青学有什么习俗吗？”
> 
> “嗯……”不二回忆了一阵，见幸村小心翼翼地拆开金色的包装纸，歪着头打量着这块黑棕色的巧克力，打消了原本想认真给他科普的念头，说道，“只是一个吃巧克力的节日罢了。”
> 
> “那丸井可能一直在过情人节。”
> 
> 不二笑出了声，伸了个懒腰。
> 
> 幸村把巧克力掰成了两半，递还给不二一半。不二摇头，“这是给你专门做的。”
> 
> 幸村一惊，“你做的？”
> 
> 不二下意识想否认，转念想想这也不是什么见不得人的事，就承认了，解释说普通巧克力对幸村来说还是太刺激了，适合哨兵口味的只能手工做。
> 
> 适逢放哨的切原在营地里走来走去地巡逻。
> 
> 眼尖的他瞥到了幸村手上的食物，双眼开始放光。
> 
> 更眼尖的幸村余光发觉切原一副要冲过来讨食的样子，立刻把两块巧克力同时塞进了嘴里。
> 
> 不二看见幸村一秒变成了个藏葵花籽的小松鼠，鼓着两个腮帮子在那边咀嚼，失笑问道，“好吃吗？”
> 
> 幸村还没来得及咽下去，只是点了点头。
> 
> “我寝室里还有一盒，你喜欢，回去之后我再拿给你。”
> 
> 嘴巴里的巧克力在渐渐融化，幸村品到了可可豆恰如其分的香甜。他继续朝不二点头，期盼着七点钟的阳光能尽快洒到他们俩的身上。


	22. 第534号行动档案·下

“前辈，我有一个请求。”

三津谷回头瞥了一眼幸村，目光又回到了底下的考场，“需要莲二回避吗？”

幸村没回答，和柳对视了一眼，柳会意，转身离开了观察室。

房间里只剩下幸村和三津谷。他们一致望着楼下正上演着追逐战的两个身影。

“你打算什么时候到关东塔报道？”

“前辈好像很着急。”

“幸村，潜质是需要引导和强化的，在你没有正式蜕变为黑暗哨兵前，你应该清楚，底下的那个人你不能过多接触。”

幸村明白三津谷说这话是出于好意，但被这么一提醒，他心里不免有些烦躁。

连续几天的午餐和晚餐，他和不二差不多都是结伴去食堂的。以前幸村总觉得训练操场到食堂的路很远，但和不二一起走就好像变短了似的。

三津谷察觉到幸村的情绪波动，拍拍他的肩膀安慰道，“说说你的请求，关东塔区承诺过的，能力范围内我一定做到。”

“把他……”幸村看着正在用双手双脚努力上树的不二，“定为B级。”

三津谷有些吃惊地转过身，发觉幸村仍望着底下的考场，他道，“这样做你不怕别人怀疑成绩不实？据我所知，不二的实力可是大家有目共睹的。”

幸村看着不二从树上摔了下来，淡淡地说，“他前阵子受过伤，实战成绩不佳导致总体分数偏低，并不奇怪。”

“看来你都计划好了？”

楼下的切原掐住了不二的脖子，幸村将视线转向三津谷，“是的。”

早在很久之前，他就策划好了。

“成绩有假在我心里是既定的事实……那么不二的目的地为什么是关东塔？”仁王把小辫子往后一甩，一指三津谷，“我猜这件事和部长无关……是你。”

“我再告诉你一个信息吧，仁王君，幸村那天其实一直躲在不二那辆车里。”

“什么？”

三津谷看到了仁王真情实感的吃惊后，坐回到位子上，继续把故事讲了下去。

“你还有其他什么要求吗？”

底下的不二已经成功制服了切原，两个人踉踉跄跄地倒在地上。三津谷看着这有些滑稽的画面，笑道，“我就知道不需要担心他的实力……可惜了，如果你不是潜在黑哨，你们将会组成一对很不错的搭档。”

幸村目送不二被架出去后才转向三津谷，“之前抓住的那个哨兵，从他嘴里问出了一点信息。”

“那个……A组织？”

“嗯，”幸村点头，“他们的目标是不二。”

“为什么是他？”

幸村从手环里调出了一份资料，投影在白墙上，“这个组织里收留着许多不正规的哨兵，受限于经费只能注射劣质的人工向导素。虽然没有得到亲口证实，但我们猜测他们先前三番五次想劫走不二，目的是想让没有配对过哨兵的不二开展大规模的精神梳理。”

“真是这样，如果不二不愿意，大费周章不还是没有什么用？”

幸村被三津谷的想法逗笑了，“前辈，通过药物和精神打压控制向导应该不是什么难事吧？”

三津谷一愣，“抱歉，我没有往反人道的方向想。”

“唉，”仁王伸了个懒腰，发出一句感叹，“真羡慕前辈啊。”

“嗯？”三津谷喝了一口水，问，“羡慕什么？在关东塔里吗？”

“算是吧，那个汇集着最高权力和声望的关东塔。”

三津谷轻轻放下水杯，想起每天淹没在无数情报里的场景，他笑着向仁王发出了一个邀请，“仁王君以后有机会的话，不妨来关东参观参观，说不定你会发现所谓的象牙塔，或许只是一个假象。”

仁王微狭双眸，没作答。

“还有最后一个问题。”

消化完刚刚的故事，仁王抛出了最后一个问题，“等不二醒来后，他和部长……会怎样？”

“这个要听上面的安排，我也不确定。不过这个问题的前提是……”三津谷起身，打算把外头都两个记录员重新喊进来，走到门口时他朝着仁王一笑，继续道，“不二要能醒得过来。”

幸村一动不动地坐在病房里，把那一天发生的情节翻来覆去回忆了不下百遍。

他跳下车前盖，大致向不二交代了一下甩开敌军的经过。不二听着听着就想凑近去检查幸村的伤势，手却被幸村一把打开了。

“不要碰我。”

幸村记得这句话他当时说得很无情。

不二愣在原地，蓝眼睛里写满了难以置信，他双唇微张，发出了几个不成字的音节。

幸村把手枪插回腰间，与他错身而过，若无其事地走到仁王丸井跟前布置任务。他好像依稀看见不二握紧了拳，垂头站在原地。

他嘱咐切原把不二带回到大部队，其他人跟着他一起继续执行任务。切原走向不二，明显感觉周围的气场很糟糕，他小心翼翼地问，“呃，不，不二前辈，我们走吗……”

不二没回答，抬脚往摩托停靠的地方走，经过幸村身边的瞬间，一拳头抡了上去。幸村没料到不二会出拳，被掼到在地上。

切原惊得嘴巴可以吞下一个灯泡。他转头看了看其他两位前辈，发现仁王和丸井已经自觉地后撤了一步，并有继续往后退的趋势。

“你干什么？”

“你再敢撤离触梢试试看！”不二语气里满是隐忍的怒火。

“有必要声明一下，你已经不是我的向导了。”

幸村擦了擦嘴角的血，单手支地就要爬起来。不二骑了上去，揪住了幸村的领子，阻止他要起身的动作。

“那也没必要当着我的面撤走触梢吧？！明明已经剩得……”

幸村把不二脖子上的青筋看得一清二楚，但还是打断了他的话，语气冷得可怕，“为什么不呢？”

“你这是在开玩笑吗？！”

“你可能误会了，“幸村别过头，不再去看他，“我只是在尽一个哨兵对向导的基本义务，仅此而已。”

“幸村精市，你说什么？”不二一字一顿地问。

“我可以为你死，但不能为你活，你明白吗？”

“我不明白，”不二拽了拽幸村的领子，“我以为我们是特别的，是不一样的，我以为我们……”

随后幸村用四个字高度概括了先前的种种，粉碎了不二最后的挣扎。

不二似乎没听清，手松了下来，“……什么？”

“我们之间的感觉，只是基于吊桥效应罢了。”

二人最初的相遇是在幸村的危难之际，而之后执行的任务无一不是刺激危险的，而这些紧要关头所产生的心跳和呼吸加快，会导致大脑对情感的错误认知。

“吊桥效应？”不二喃喃道，“……原来是这样。”

不二长舒一口气，放开了幸村的领子，不可自抑地笑了起来。笑完，他从地上爬起来，招呼躲在树后的切原上了摩托，消失在了幸村的视线内。

一次头也没回。

如果再来一次，幸村发誓他绝不做出这样的回答，他也绝对绝对会发觉不二起身时抽走了他的手枪。

接着接受审讯的是切原。

他有点不知所措地坐在椅子上，怯怯地打量着这位来自关东塔的向导。三津谷见他无措的样子，觉得有些好笑，表情温柔了许多，像是哄孩子似的问二人上了摩托之后发生的事情。

“呃……啊，那个，前辈，”切原抓了抓自己的脑袋，“其实我有些记不清了……真的不是骗你！事情是这样的，我正打算提速跟大部队去汇合，就让不二前辈抓紧我，他却要我去追踪幸村部长，还把我的听力调高了……但我肯定是优先听从部长的命令，就笔直开，没掉头。我还动之以情晓之以理地好好解释了一番行动计划，不二前辈听完后好像生气了，再然后我就失去了意识……”

三津谷点点头，“不要紧，我给你放一段影像，你或许会有点印象。”

会议室的屏幕上出现了红眼的切原飙着战术摩托一闪而过的画面，三津谷倒回去，将影像定格在切原出现的那一瞬间，问，“你认识这个人吗？”

“这……不就是我自己吗？”

“是的，但是你有没有察觉到不二周助当时越过了你的精神屏障，直接控制了你的意识，甚至激活了你的恶魔属性？”

切原一时语塞，呃了半天才问道，“……前辈这是什么意思呢？”

在场的记录员听不下去了，丢下笔插嘴道，“这说明不二他是超越A级向导的存在啊，笨蛋赤也。”

“诶？仁王前辈？你怎么在这里？”

“听故事，puri。”仁王扔下帽子，对着切原比了一个耶的手势。

“超越A级是什么呢？S级吗？”切原问道，目光在仁王和三津谷之间来回徘徊。

三津谷点头，“差不多，只是我们关东塔比较偏向称之为‘黑暗向导’，他们是向导中最强大的一种，拥有极强的净化和共情能力，不容易被哨兵的情绪波及，也能更轻易进入哨兵的精神图景，一旦越过了屏障就能取得对哨兵绝对掌控权，是天生的‘驯兽师’。”

切原脸上浮现出了钦佩之情，不自禁地哇了一声。

仁王伸手弹了一下他的脑壳，“现在可不是感叹的时候。”他回过身问三津谷，“不二真的有黑暗向导的潜质？”

“检测报告还没出来，不过我想应该八九不离十，”三津谷回道，“在此之前，我们完全没有发现青学有这样一支力量的存在。不得不说，不二隐藏得很好。”

“等一下，”仁王突然想起一件事，“我记得之前那个攻击不二的哨兵最后被他神奇般的制服了，难道就是因为这个原因？而那个哨兵攻击他是因为……A组织的目标就是不二。”

三津谷笑了笑，“你很聪明，仁王君，关东塔很需要你这样头脑的人。说真的，我很期待你的来访。”

“那我呢？我也可以一起去吗？”

仁王模仿真田的眼神瞪了一眼切原。

三津谷从椅子上起身，合上了资料夹，“感谢两位的配合，我今天的调查就先到这里，告辞了。”


	23. 棋

虽然有些偏差，但不影响整个计划。幸村一行人和真田汇合的时候，丸井不由发出感叹，“这么多人？”

幸村走过去叫了一声真田，真田和人类首领一道走了过来，他又朝后者点了点头，“怎么说？”

“后方部队在接应到不二之后，会按照原计划继续送他去……”

没等真田说完，幸村就打断了他，“原计划？为什么还送不二去关东？计划已经被打断了，继续按照原计划做会引起他们的怀疑，我说过计划一旦在中途失败的话就立即终止，你忘了？”

“你的意思是放弃将A组织一网打尽的行动吗？根据他们先前掠夺的军火武器数量，再等，说不定就是他们出兵攻打立海塔的时候了！现在立海精锐的哨向几乎都集合在这里，幸村，你还在犹豫什么？！你别忘了，不二周助不是立海的向导，我做这么多已经超过本分了。你身为立海的领头人物，这个时候能不能别意气用事，为你的队员想想，为立海想想？！”

一旁的人类首领见两人有些剑拔弩张，开口解围道，“幸村君请放心，我今天也是将队伍里最优秀的战士们都带来了，无比确保今日将A组织一举歼灭。”

幸村目光在两人间游走，他沉默了一会儿，看向仁王，“不，我有一个更好的办法。”

仁王指了指自己，歪了歪头，脑袋上是一个大大的问号。

商讨了一番后，众人上了各自的车。

虽然仁王不是很懂为什么部长要让自己变成不二的样子，但还是照做了。他被幸村拉上车后，无言和幸村并肩坐在后排。

过了一会儿，仁王开口叫了一声部长，幸村对着外头的景色发呆，没回应。仁王继而模仿不二的声线又试了一次，幸村这才转过来，明显愣了一下，回过神问他怎么了。

“一会儿我要做些什么吗？”

幸村的目光又转向窗外，“扮演好你的角色就好了。”

另一支小规模的支援部队收到了来自真田的最新指令，在任务名单上的哨向需要尽快前往新坐标点汇合，剩下的则是即刻护送不二返回立海。

柳见自己不在名单上，与上了车的柳生和胡狼二人挥手告别。目送完他们离开，他和领队的一名哨兵互看了一眼，说道，“再等等吧。”

弦一郎，关键问题是，不二现在还没到啊。

幸村再次回忆了一遍原本周密的剿灭计划，他总觉得哪里出了差错。

在与A组织的雪地战中，幸村将有追踪器的子弹射进了敌方装甲车的钢板里，随后获取了敌方根据地位置。并且在审讯B哨兵后，他得知了A组织的目标是不二，这才有了消灭A组织的方案。他联合关东，编造出不二为B向导的借口，将他送离立海，原本打算在不二被送往关东塔的路上引诱出A组织的人进行伏击真田和人类组成的部队则在同一时间向敌方大本营发起攻击。但因为担心不二那头出现什么变故，幸村选择躲在了不二乘坐的装甲车内暗中进行保护，没想到……

对，这个“没想到”就是计划的纰漏之处。

在立海响起警报后，幸村听见不二下令让车往回开。

——不二周助，才是这个计划里最大的差错。

幸村苦笑了一下，但很快他注意到另一点：为什么敌军会比预计的提早了半小时进行攻击？照他们原来的估算，偷袭应该是在快抵达关东塔边境的时候发生才对，这样一来关东也能迅速出兵应援。

……难道有人事先泄露了不二的行踪？

如果是，那么这个内鬼是谁？

思来想去间，车辆已经靠近A组织的所在地，柳生胡狼那一批队伍的成员也陆续抵达，立海部队也正式到齐，整装待发。

幸村下了车，忽觉面前的建筑有些眼熟，多看了几眼，从建筑风格来看，竟是一座废弃的塔。真田经回忆后报出了塔原来的名字，幸村才想起来眼前的塔原先与关东塔进行了合并，里面原先的哨向都搬去了关东塔。

这时废塔里传来咔哒一声，大门竟渐渐敞开。

幸村命众人不要轻举妄动，他先行上前几步，挥手让仁王也跟上。柳生看着不二模样的仁王跟在幸村后面，忍住了跟上去的冲动，真田拍了拍他的肩。

废塔附近的广播里突然传来了一个热情的声音，“嘿，立海的哨向和无用的人类们，你们下午好！欢迎来前来参观我开创的护卫基地！”

幸村和仁王停住了。

“不要紧张，我这个人不主张短兵相接，而且战场上从来都不存在什么赢家。我只是想提出一个公平的交易。”

“交易？”柳生扶了扶眼镜，皱紧了眉头。

真田抿着嘴，没说话。

“我的基地汇集了许多没有完整五感的哨兵，也就是你们的残次版本——护卫。”那个声音顿了几秒，像是哑然地笑了笑，“你们有谁知道这些没能进入塔里生活和学习的护卫有怎样的下场吗？他们跟你们一样被打上怪物的标签，但却没有办法系统地学习如何控制自己的能力，部分幸运的或许能找到一份不错的工作勉强为生，有些不幸的……”

喇叭里响起一声轻叹。

与此同时，废塔里走出一个身着白色防护服、医护模样的人。仁王能感觉到幸村整个人气场瞬间一凌，不免也调动了自己的戒备状态，紧盯着那个白衣服。

“我的条件很简单，一管不二周助的血……不是一袋，也不是一罐，只要一个针管。我保证，日后将不再骚扰你们。”

“要不二的血干什么？”仁王用不二的语气轻声问道。幸村听着有些变扭，但鉴于他自己也不知道答案，只能摇头。

“你们应该很好奇我的目的吧？正如我所言，我成立这个组织是为了收治那些被世界，被社会所抛弃的护卫。但我不是向导，也不像正经的塔组织，我养不起向导，无法舒缓哨兵们时不时失控的感官。所以我苦心钻研，终于能成功地通过对向导血液的成分分析，进行复制克隆，生产制造出比人工向导素更高级、更有效的拟A级向导素。不二周助是没有配对的顶尖A级向导，有着最好的复刻条件，现在万事俱备，只差这管血……既然你们今天来都来了，不妨带着一份和平的契约回去？”

那个白大褂走到离幸村他们俩五十米的地方停下，向他们展示了针管。

“你们放心，我会遵守我的承诺。诚如你们所见，我地处关东塔附近，一旦我食言毁约，你们可以联合关东一起来讨伐，我是毫无反击之力的。”

幸村一看粗细，估计是10ml的针管。他扭头看了一眼仁王，发现仁王头上有些冒汗，“你……不会是晕针吧？”

仁王勉强笑了笑，继续用不二的声音回道，“幸村在说什么呢？”

幸村只是开个玩笑缓和气氛，他知道仁王怕痛，回头朝身后看了看。柳生看见幸村的眼神，立刻下了一个暗示降低了仁王的痛感。

“哦对了，”喇叭里的首领还在继续说着，他又在交易的天平里加了一块砝码，“你们内部还存在着我安插的内鬼，事成后我会给一份人员清单，你们要怎么处置，请随意。”

幸村想了很久，点了点头，用口型对仁王说了一句，“静观其变。”

仁王明白幸村的意思，但同时在心里默默叹了一口气。

两人小心翼翼地继续朝医护靠近。

这样的变故，幸村其实也没多少的把握。

废塔里的这个首领显然是个医学狂人，提供仁王的血，被检测出来只是迟早的问题。如果提前生变，他不得不去计算关东塔派出支援的可能和需要拖延的时间。

幸村答应过关东塔，在剿灭行动结束后他就会去关东报道，转变为黑哨后，正式为关东效力。他想在彻底分道扬镳前，帮不二将觊觎他的势力彻底铲除。关东也答应，只要在计划的开头幸村同意用不二作为诱饵，他们就将动用关东最精英部队进行援助。

但现在计划有变，关东还会前来帮忙吗？幸村不禁思索在这盘错综复杂的局里，到底谁才是棋子？是不二？仁王？还是自己？

仁王大义凛然地将自己的胳膊伸了过去。

只有这个医护，废塔里的哨兵一个都没有出来。

幸村在思考这个组织头目唱空城计的可能性，只是空城计对他来说有什么好处吗？

“危险！”

不远处的不二喊出这句话的同时，红眼的切原抬手就是一枪，精准地打碎了针管。

仁王唔了一声，身子一软，直往地上栽。幸村见状一把扶住仁王，另一只手去掏枪，没想到摸了个空。他架着仁王连退了几步。

医护在原地颤颤巍巍地举起手，有些担心地看着仁王问道，“这位向导他怎……”

切原的第二颗子弹射在他脚边，打住了他的话头。

不二也端着枪走了过来，“不用再装了吧？”

切原放下枪，跑过去扶过幸村肩上的仁王，转身朝柳生和真田所在的大部队走。

幸村下意识将不二护在身后，看见不二手里拿着的正是自己那把刻着蛇纹的枪。他还来不及问怎么回事，那个白大褂突然大笑着扯下口罩。

看见他的脸，幸村不由一惊，这张脸分明就是那日在会议室里袭击不二的那个哨兵，照道理应该还关押在立海，怎么会？！

幸村一低头才注意到地上被打碎的针管，针管周围还散落着微量的透明液体，看仁王的反应，应该是麻痹神经或肌肉的药剂。

太多疑团，搅得幸村的思绪混乱极了——自己为什么没有察觉出这个哨兵的气息？照理来说，作为拥有黑哨属性的他不应该犯这样低级的错误……还有，这个哨兵是怎么逃出来的？不二又是怎么发现的？

“幸村君一定很疑惑吧？”那人笑了笑，“我为什么出现在这里？我到底是特种人还是普通人？这废塔里到底有没有我说的军队？……我想告诉你们，药剂就是这么奇妙的东西，它能让狂躁的哨兵恢复平静，能暂时改变哨兵的气息和能力，最后一个问题……”

他打了一个响指，塔内立刻出现了隆隆的脚步声。

二人循声望去，就看见大门里走出了许多哨兵，不，或许应该叫护卫。

幸村下意识去抓不二的手腕。

“别动。”


	24. 别动

不二说出这两个字的同时，用枪口抵住了幸村的后脑勺。

幸村的手顿在了空中。

真田在后方大声质问不二在干什么，立海的哨兵们乱了阵脚，一时间不知道枪口是该指着不二还是废塔里走出来的护卫。

幸村这一刻有些好奇不二的表情。他做梦也没想到有一天会被自己的枪指着脑壳，而拿枪的那个人还是不二，为什么会和不二从一开始在圣鲁道夫餐桌上的相识，演变成现在持枪相对的地步？

好像哪一步走错了，但幸村不知道是哪一步。

“不二君，和你合作真的很愉快，好像每一步都在你的掌握之中。”废塔首领的视线越过了幸村，落在后面的不二身上。

泄露路线和放走这个首领的原来是不二吗？他到底在打什么主意？反水？不，他不是这种人。如果是合作，那么不二开出的条件是什么？

幸村不觉得不二在关东的棋局里任人摆布，相反，倒是像在下另一盘棋。他一直自诩很了解不二，直到今天他忽然发现，自己可能一点都不了解他。

幸村的脑袋被枪口磕得有些疼。不二背后开了口，“你的目标其实从来不是我，对不对？”

咔哒一声，他下了保险。

废塔首领脸上闪过一秒的慌张，但很快他就咧嘴笑了笑，“真不愧是天才不二周助啊……没错，在知道幸村精市有黑哨潜质后，我就改了主意，你只是一个幌子。研究黑哨的价值远比A级向导高出很多。换而言之，你再强大，我也还是会选择跟他做交易。”首领指了指幸村，将目光放在了他身上。

“你是怎么知道他的潜质的？”

“哈哈哈哈哈，”首领笑了起来，“你知不知道，世界上最有趣最精彩的事情就是——双胞胎。”

“……双胞胎。”

不二身后响起另一个声音，同时脑袋也被冰冷的枪口抵住了。他合上眼。

不用回头，不二能感觉到身后站着的是一个A级哨兵，眼前这个首领是个货真价实的普通人类。他们两个人凭借着相同的脸和不同的针剂，把连同不二在内的所有人都骗得团团转。

“抱歉，一开始忘了说，我和弟弟都是极其厌恶向导的人，依靠他人获得情绪上稳定的哨兵，有着致命的死穴。这是一个极不符合常理的设定，而且你知道哨向一旦绑定后，向导的死亡对哨兵在精神方面会有怎样巨大的影响吧？反之亦然……喔，你应该不知道，毕竟你没有跟任何哨兵进行过深度连接，应该没办法理解。”

这一句似乎戳到了不二的软肋，幸村感觉到枪口有点抖，他下意识竟想让不二把枪端稳。

“最初我也奇怪，被称为天才的你，为什么从没有成功配对哨兵？一开始只以为你比较挑剔，直到我看到青学的资料后，我发现了一段有趣的记录……”

“闭嘴。”

幸村第一次听见不二说出这两个字。

“进塔三年后，你有一段时间患有严重的梦呓症，几乎每个晚上都会反复重复着一句话……”

“我叫你闭嘴。”不二的语气很冷，幸村察觉到他的手却抖得厉害。

“……‘谁也不需要我’，”废塔首领换上了一副可怜巴巴的语气说道，“是这样的吧，不二君？”

幸村感到他身后有一阵巨大的哀伤随着故事的道出而四散开，他想起不二眼里的那片蓝色的大海，想起不二说“不用再回我这里了”，想起他推开不二的手，一时间心也开始作痛起来。

不二一字一顿地说，“你还真是做了很多调查。”

“当我弟弟展现出哨兵的潜质时，我就明白，必须让他摆脱对向导的依赖。比起哨兵，向导的生命太脆弱了，而黑哨的出现是一种进化的必然结果——不需要向导的哨兵，多完美！”首领猖狂地笑了起来，白大褂被风吹得猎猎作响，他一指不二，“偏偏你还跟有黑哨潜质的幸村精市搭上了边，再没比这更讽刺的事了，命运可真是个有意思的东西.……我想这回你应该更明白没有人需要你的感觉吧？”

不二没有作答，他隐藏起来的伤口被赤裸裸地暴露在空气里。他喘不过气，感觉自己快要被淹没在这风里。

“啧，真是可怜。你看，一个向导拥有再强大的能力，最终却只能……”

幸村打断了废塔首领的嘴炮，“你需要我做什么？”

首领使了一个眼色，幸村感觉后脑勺的枪口移开了，转头就看见不二被收了枪，人被首领的同胞弟弟拉到了一边。

“别心疼，向导注定是会被淘汰的物种……你看我弟弟靠着注射药物不是也活得好好的吗？”废塔首领兴奋地打量着幸村，“幸村君，我们来谈一笔交易吧？”

“交易？”幸村的眼睛还扒在不二身上，他很想知道不二垂头在想什么。刘海遮住了不二的眼睛，幸村看不清他的神色。

“脱离立海和关东，加入我们，基地里的战士们需要像你这样的王者统帅！”

幸村转过头，看着那首领的眼里闪着狂热的光，摇头，“我还不是黑暗哨兵。”

“这个你放心，”首领抛来一个药瓶，幸村稳稳接住。

他继续说道，“这瓶药可以起催化作用，不出一个月，不，半个月，你就能彻底进化为黑哨。当然你有权选择吃或者不吃，基地里也没有杂七杂八的向导来扰乱你的进化进度……怎么样，幸村君，意下如何？”

首领的弟弟从口袋里掏出一根针管要往不二手臂上扎，幸村问那是什么，首领不在意地看了看，“哦，镇定剂，防止他再捣蛋而已。话说回来，他的血也确实对我有点用……幸村君，你想进废塔里参观一下我的实验室吗？我保证……”

幸村正想着怎么与他周旋，就听见身后传来重物倒地的声音，接着是他再熟悉不过的嗓音——

“不用了，我帮他回答了！”

那个A级哨兵栽倒在了地上，不二再次举起了枪，只不过这一次黑洞洞的枪口对准的是废塔首领。

“幸村，到我这里来。”

不二端着枪，目光锁在首领身上，语气是一如既往的温和。

“你认为他还有理由相信你吗！？在你拿枪指着他脑壳之后？”

不二没有理会首领的挖苦，又轻声细语地叫了一遍幸村。

“幸村君。”首领拉住了幸村的胳膊，不二不再跟他讲客气，直接开枪打飞了他的袖扣作为警告。

他受惊后松了手，加快了语速对幸村说道，“要知道你作为一个特殊的存在，拥有着这样强大的力量，势必会引来诸多争端，有人想摧毁你，有人想崇拜你，谁也无法保证今后会不会有其他组织觊觎你的能力。我的基地只是一个收治残次哨兵的组织，并不会造成什么危害，相反还能维持社会秩序，不像那个信誓旦旦的关东塔……”

“关东塔怎么了？”

“哼，你以为关东塔真的只……”

嗖——

一颗子弹射进了首领的太阳穴，他缓缓倒了下去。

不二放下了持枪的手，震惊的目光和幸村撞在一起。幸村蹲下去探了探对方的鼻息，轻轻摇了摇头。

两公里之外，拿着望远镜的三津谷做了个手势，示意狙击手撤离，转身用手环对情况进行了上报。

这一发子弹像是信号枪，打响了两方势力的战争。废塔里的护卫们冲了过来，而身后由立海和人类组成的军队们也迎了上去。

看着血泊里的首领，不二感觉一切都结束了，但好像又没有。他心底涌起一丝的疲惫。和废塔首领的对弈里他想了无数种可能，在推翻对方的王后之后，他没想到竟然还有一盘棋局在等着自己。

不二忍不住闭上眼，试图在图景中找到一丝平静，却被幸村发出的警告声打断了。

“不二！小心！”

转过头，不二就看见那个A级哨兵站了起来，他突然想起很久以前幸村说过的话：

「无论什么时候都不要大意，你的敌人有可能不止一个。」

他还来不及举枪，幸村就已经飞扑上前跟那个哨兵扭打在了一起。

不二想起这个胞弟前前后后注射了许多药剂，对镇定剂具有一定的抗药性。先前不二暗示对方将镇静剂注射到自己手臂上时，以为能撑上个把钟头，却唯独没想到这一点。

局面一片混乱，军队和军队打了起来，幸村和哨兵缠斗着。二人肢体纠缠不清，动作过于混乱，不二不敢贸然开枪。几轮过后，那哨兵见自己处在下风，爬起来往废塔的后山跑，幸村二话不说拔腿就追了上去。

不二原本也要跟上去，但追了几步发觉立海打得有些没头没脑，在人群之中找到了参战的切原。

切原正狂笑着骑在一个敌军的肩头。不二叫了几声无果，于是抬枪打中了切原“坐骑”的腿。切原连带着摔到了地上，不二一把扯起他说道，“你清醒一点！现在立海群龙无首，你能够替幸村指挥吗？！”

切原听见部长的名字，晃了晃脑袋，逐渐冷静了下来，“啊，不二前辈......呃，我........”

“打赢这场仗，可以做到吗？”

“我……我试试！”

不二仓促地拍拍他的肩，丢下一句拜托你了，就往幸村消失的地方奋起直追。他一路猫腰躲避着护卫们的攻击，横跨了半个战场，好不容易赶到了幸村所在的山崖上，却看到了他最不想看见的画面。

跟他最初在幸村的精神图景里看到的如出一辙——

一双手扒在悬崖边上。

“幸……幸村？”

他不确定地叫了一声，往前走了几步。

“别动。”

幸村把这句话原封不动地还给了他。


	25. 25.降落

听闻身后的脚步声，不二警觉地转过头，发现是真田和仁王他们。他并没有为此而放松下来，反倒是眉头一紧，看向真田发问，声音有些抖，“底下……是不是一片海？”

真田给出了一个肯定的回答。

不二回头就朝悬崖方向走，真田上前一步拉住了他。

“这里的悬崖长年受潮气侵蚀，脚下的岩层疏松脆弱，很有可能无法承受两个成年人的重量，你贸然走过去会有掉下去的风险！”

“刚刚他们两个哨兵在这里打架不也没塌吗？！”

“不二，向导和哨兵的价值是……”

“价值？”不二锋利的目光攫住真田，眼神和语气都冷得可怕，“真田弦一郎，你现在跟我说价值这种话？！”见真田失语，他继续道，“你作为幸村的老朋友，知道他是不会游泳的，对吧？！”

真田眉头一皱，把不二的手腕握得更紧，“我知道！但这个时候绝不能意气用事！”

“放手！”

不二见真田没有松开的意思，眼睛里的温度陡然降了几分，他看向真田身后的仁王和丸井，只在这一瞬，他就下了一个强烈到恐怖的暗示。两个哨兵不受控地上前，一人一边把真田的手强行掰开，拉到一边去了。

“你们这是在做什么？！”真田震惊不已，质问着两个无辜的哨兵。

“不是我们想……”

“我们被不二下了暗示。”

“什么？”

不二手腕处的皮肤都被真田掐红了，但他丝毫没有察觉到，脱离钳制后继续朝幸村的方向走。

幸村从来没跟不二提起过自己不会水。首先这不是一件引以为豪的事，自然无足挂齿，其次，它作为一个弱点，越少人知道越好。塔里或许只有真田知道，那是幸村小时候的一次不幸溺水而留下的心理阴影。

不二能推测出来是因为他围观过很多次哨兵们的训练，发现幸村唯独在水下项目时，会让真田代劳监训。他也去翻阅了幸村以往的行动报告，几乎找不到任何一个相关水的任务。最明显的要数那次二人在饭后散步时，不二失手把自己的手环甩进了一旁的喷泉池里，他蹲下伸手去捞的时候，能非常清晰地感觉到身后的幸村透露出的强烈不安。也就是那次，他确定了幸村怕水的可能性。

然而在今天，幸村是知道这座废塔的后山是靠海的，但他还是毅然决然地追了上去，或许他抱着一定要除掉这个胞弟哨兵的决心。

现在这份义无反顾传递到了不二身上。他明白无论是图景还是现实，无论前方存在着怎样未知的不定数，后方有没有供他全身而退的后路，他都会往前迈出第一步，再是下一步，下下一步，直到他抵达幸村的身边。

当向导属性觉醒的时候，不二原先的朋友大都将视他为洪水猛兽，在秋千上独自玩耍渐渐成了常态。尽管家人给予了不二无微不至的关爱，但他心里萌生出一个可怕的念头——没有人愿意需要他。这个念头一直被他深深隐藏在温柔的笑容背后，占据了除微笑以外的所有空间。

他随后背负着天才的名号，在进入青学后一路上踽踽独行，而这所谓的光荣称号也渐渐变成了一种负担，他反反复复对自己的能力做着肯定和质疑，对配对接过进行释怀和担忧。三年后这些积累的情绪在一夜间爆发，差点让他一蹶不振。但好在青学有一群有趣的伙伴每天变着法的帮他打起精神；另一方面，手冢在多准他探亲假的同时，也积极联系了圣鲁道夫的观月，让不二定期去看望他的弟弟以便于稳定情绪。

再然后，他遇见了幸村。

像是有一道光照了进来。

幸村是如此不同。他兼具着温柔和强大，是力量与美的化身。他像一把刀，斩断了不二对过往的纠结，又像一把剑，破开了笼罩在头顶的阴云。

不二读过很多书，但时至今日，他依旧不知道该如何用语言去形容这份美好。

从切原口中得知幸村的全盘计划之后，不二意识到之前的一切全是幸村布下的局，而他自己就是这场局里的核心——那个被悉心保护的核心。他一想起之前幸村种种心口不一的言行，握紧的拳头又渐渐放开。他很快冷静了下来，并告诉切原去找幸村。

某一环节的微小变动会导致整个计划变得不可预期，结果或许是无伤大雅，或许是背道而驰。不二不知道幸村接下去采取怎样的应急对策，但他明白，无论如何，他都想告诉幸村，自己是这样深爱着他。如果可以，他将一直一直那么爱他。正因为如此，他希望幸村能够活下去，他将用他无比坚定的爱，命令幸村永远幸福地活下去。

幸村精市，就是他的价值。

没走几步，柳生和胡狼擒住了不二的肩膀和胳膊。这是不二的失算，纵使他可以轻松调遣A级哨兵，却怎么也无法阻止向导的举动。

“放手。”

胡狼摇了摇头，“不二，救援队很快就到了，请你不要冲动。”

柳生在一旁帮腔，“不二君，我明白你的心情，但请你为自己的安危着想……据我所知这个悬崖的高度，对于向导来说，跌下去就是九死一生。”

不二挣扎了几下，痛苦地合上眼，“求求你们，让我过去。”

那恳求的语气让人听得心里发酸，但让真田颇感欣慰的是，柳生和胡狼没有松手的意思。

「别过来，不二。」

不二在脑内听到幸村轻轻喊着他，他停下挣扎的动作。

「我很抱歉搞成现在这幅狼狈的样子……」

那是幸村久违的温柔语气。

「我想了想，那个废塔首领说得其实不错，只要我有这样一股强大的力量，必然会打破哨向世界的平衡，我没有办法给你带来和平与安定。」

他们俩的精神连接此时已经细得像一根鱼线，呈几欲崩断之势。不二在感受到这点后有了几秒的慌乱，但他努力稳住自己的情绪，向幸村传递过去自己尽可能冷静的回应。

「你都在胡说什么啊？」

「我一直都认为，作为神之子的我不需要任何人，直到你的出现……」

幸村轻笑了一声。

「像是一头未经邀请的小鹿，擅自闯入了我的林地，掠夺了其中的一小块草地，还定居了下来。在你独特和不懈的坚持下，成功地将你的存在转化成我生活的一部分……你明白吗？不是我的草地驯养了你，而是你成功地驯服了我。」

此情此景下，不二懒得跟幸村去追究什么草地什么小鹿的破比喻，只简短地回复了一句。

「你抓好，我不过来。」

「没时间了，我被注射了跟仁王一样的针剂，下半身早就没知觉了。」

「什么？！」

「撑到现在，我只是想告诉你，谢谢你……」

「你别说了，救援队很快就到。」

「让我得以……」

「幸……」

「一窥你的温柔。」

“幸村！！！！！！！”

几乎是幸村的手消失的一瞬，不二发出了声嘶力竭的吼声，他发了疯似的挣开柳生和胡狼的手，力道大得两人差一点拉不住。丸井和仁王受到的暗示此时突然失了效，真田得以脱离二人的钳制，他飞身将不二整个人扑倒在了地上，随后两个向导也上前帮忙。

“放开我！！！”

不二的愤怒值已经飙升到了顶峰，他在地上不懈反抗着身后三个人的制服，甚至想顶着他们的重量往前爬，手和脸被地上的碎石划得一塌糊涂。

他明白他一定要做些什么。就算那条鱼线锋利到能把他的手掌割破划伤，他也想牢牢抓住。没有人会比不二更懂这一点，因为那是他的全部。

幸村就是他的全部。

在一声重物坠海的声音后，不二停止了挣扎，呃头靠到了地上。

所有人都知道那意味着什么。

不二觉得时间好像静止了，他眼前的世界迅速褪成黑白两色，海浪失去了拍打礁石的声音，阳光照在身上却毫无温度。他什么也说不出来，什么也喊不出来，心口缺了一块，空落落的，风能直接从他的胸膛穿过去。

不知道谁把他扶了起来。

伴随着强烈的耳鸣，不二勉强站了起来。他推开扶着他的手，困惑地看着真田和胡狼一张一合的口型，却听不懂他们在说什么。

很快切原和柳跑了过来，他们头顶掠过一架直升机。不二看着螺旋桨在空中做着无声的旋转，逐渐靠近悬崖边。

不够快，要来不及了。

不二把幸村的枪从腰间抽了出来，抵住了自己的下颚。

切原惊呼一声。

捂着帽子的真田回头看到这一幕，原本就被直升机声音吵得不行的脑袋瞬间大了一圈，他不知道不二这回又在搞什么幺蛾子。

不二嘴巴一张一合的，似乎在说什么。

“什么？”真田大声问道。

不二并没有在跟真田说话。他的视线穿透了悬崖和岩层，他的食指靠上了板机，对着那片大海发出了一个不容置疑的命令，“把他救起来！快把他起来！”

一瞬间从崖底下冲出一股巨大水柱，在半空中散落成细密的水雾。直升机的玻璃窗被浇得模糊不堪，飞行员不得不打开雨刮器，小幅度盘旋观察情况，“天啊，这是……？！”

真田没听清，让对方重复了一遍。

在飞行员的描述中，他幻想出一幅谁也预料不到的画面：在海面上凭空出现了一条鲸鱼，而在这巨大海兽的背上，躺着失去意识的幸村。

真田没时间去惊讶，对着通讯器问能否能够靠近进行援救。在得到肯定回答后，他就立即催促着尽快实施救援行动。直升机上的救援绳梯很快被放了下去，一名哨兵顺着梯子飞速爬了下去。

仁王这时发现有一只蓝色的鸟雀降落在崖边。它先是用喙理了理自己的羽毛，朝下张望着，似乎在围观立海的救援过程。海风肆意吹拂着它的羽翼，远远的看，像是一小团燃烧着的蓝色火焰。

在确认了幸村获救的消息后，真田如释重负地舒了一口气。他整个人放松了不少，擦去额头的汗，转身刚要朝众人宣布好消息，就看见那双蓝眼睛失了焦，一道鲜血顺着嘴角蜿蜒下来，像是一条红色的溪流。

“不二！！”

他倒了下去，手中的银枪也掉到了地上。

谁也没注意到那个蓝色的小火苗一道消失，像是被海风吹灭了似的。

幸村是被螺旋桨的声音吵醒的。

在戴上隔音耳罩后，他接受了一些简单的医疗检查。趁着这个空档，他向机组人员了解了一下刚刚的过程，听见其中一位对鲸鱼的描述后，他皱眉追问道，“然后呢？”

“救到您之后，那条鲸鱼好像就消失了。”

幸村有些吃惊，“消失了？”

“嗯，应该是下潜游走了。”

副驾驶员扭过头来纠正道，“是在原地凭空消失了……你到底有没有仔细看啊？”

“诶？原来是这样的吗？当时我在给幸村前辈测血压，一眨眼的功夫就不见了……再说，我怎么想不出会这么大一条鲸鱼会突然消失，又不是什么美人鱼的故事。”

幸村不再作声，盯着机舱外的风景发呆。

下了飞机，他就看到切原仁王那群人正站在广场上谈乱着什么。正要过去，发觉麻醉剂的药效还没散尽，肢体动作有些不协调，走起路来都有些笨手笨脚的，但幸村还是咬牙小跑了过去。

队员们看见幸村后，表情有些复杂。

幸村心一紧，“怎么了？”

“部长，你别太难过……”切原嗫嚅着，脸上有几分纠结和担忧。

柳按住了幸村的肩头，没说话。其他人都别过脸，不敢跟幸村对视。

幸村的目光在几个人脸上扫了一圈，“是不是他……”

众人都一致沉重地点头。

恍惚间，幸村听到远空传来鸟雀的鸣叫声。他抬头去看，四周除了钢筋水泥砌成的高墙，什么也没有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：《让她降落》—— 何璐


	26. 入夜

不多久三辆装甲车驶进了立海，里面分别坐着关东塔派来调查的三人组。

三津谷算是半个老熟人，打过招呼后就轻车熟路地带着随行人员往会议室方向走。德川和也下了车，跟真田郑重地握手会晤，毛利寿三郎则是负责根据手上的名单在塔里四处寻人，再将他们依次带去会议室接受问话。

幸村无视外头护士的劝阻，径直走进病房，往床侧一站，“他的情况怎么样？”

正在记录数据的医生一愣，停下笔回道，“不二向导的血液检测报告还没出来。”

“多久能醒过来？”

“要等血液报……”医生看见幸村脸上有些不耐的表情，把下半句硬生生咽下去了。

毛利敲了敲观察病房的玻璃窗，示意幸村出来说话。幸村低头看了一眼接着呼吸机的不二，一步也没动。毛利契而不舍地又敲了第二次，挥了挥手上的报告，这才把幸村引出来。

到了走廊里，幸村不急着发问，跟毛利并肩站着，视线透过玻璃落在病床上。

毛利能察觉到幸村周遭的防备气息，他感觉身边好似站着一座插满了冰锥的雪原，脚踏上去就会被冻伤的那种。作为立海的前辈，他从没见过幸村这副模样，放弃了卖关子的念头，轻咳了一声后说道，“幸村有没有听说过黑暗向导的概念？”

“没有。”幸村回答得很干脆。很快他反应过来，深吸一口气，转过头看向毛利，“前辈的意思是？”

“既然有黑暗哨兵，相对的就有黑暗向导，当然两者在本质上又跟普通哨向不同，他们的能力凌驾于普通哨向之上，却互不依赖。黑哨的出现周期如果按照几十年一次的频率来计算，黑向的则更长，或许是百年，又或许是千年。总之，黑向更罕见，是相当神秘的一个品类。”

幸村低头一看毛利手里拿的根本就不是什么血液报告，给了他一个复杂的眼神。毛利见自己的把戏被识破了，做了个投降的姿势，甩下手中从前台抓来的体温记录册，哈哈一笑，拍了拍幸村的肩膀，“别怪我，不这样都没办法把你叫出来。”

“所以这些都是基于前辈的猜测。”

毛利收起笑容，“不，我可以确定。”

幸村反问，“这么肯定？”

“关东档案馆里有我之前在立海没有读到的资料，”他打了个响指，“双重精神体，我这么说你明白了吗？”

幸村脸色一变，想起机组人员当时提到的鲸鱼。

毛利点头，“对，就是那个才让我确信不二是黑向。我想现在是由于他首次召唤出第二个精神体，精神力不支所导致的昏迷，不是什么大问题，但具体什么时候醒，要看他自己。”

解释完后，毛利低头去查看震动的手环，一看消息，是来自三津谷的催促。

幸村的目光又落回到不二身上，神情有些恍惚，“前辈……知道黑向还有什么不同之处吗？”

“抱歉，我要先告辞了。如果好奇的话，下次来关东玩的时候，你可以顺路去查查档案馆的资料，那里头有关黑哨黑向的信息都很详尽。”毛利走了几步后停下，回身说道，“啊，对了，我想起一个，黑向的能力会在与哨兵完全结合后消失——如果你想问的是这个的话。”

他朝幸村挤了挤眼睛。

守在一楼门口的哨兵们见毛利一个人乐呵呵地走了出来，其中一个犹豫上前，开口问道，“毛利前辈，幸村前辈没跟您一起？”

“让三津谷先审别人吧，”毛利一手搭上那个哨兵的肩，“有什么问题我担着。我们先去找第二个当事人吧。”他看了眼名单，“……仁王雅治。”

柳来到病房的时候，基本已经得出结论：能成功劝说守了一天一夜的幸村去休息的可能性为零。

他礼貌地敲了敲敞开着的病房门，走了进去。

幸村整个人像一尊雕塑般的双手交握，坐在床边。柳能察觉到病房里弥漫交织着幸村悔恨和哀伤的情绪，虽然表面上他只是很平静地守在床前。

“精市。”

幸村抬起眼皮看了看柳，开口说了一句谢谢，看出柳的疑惑，他勉强笑了笑，“我听赤也说，那天是你把他背回来的。”

柳嗯了一声。

那天切原他们几个见不二倒在了柳的怀里，都自告奋勇地上前要来背不二，但柳担心昏迷状态下的不二会对其他哨兵的气味产生应激反应，谢绝了他们的好意，一路把不二背上了车。

整个过程没有他想象的艰难。把人背起来之后，柳意外地发现不二的体重居然比他乱吃控制剂晕倒那次还要轻。也是后来柳才知道，不二在离开立海前，已经连续几天没有好好吃饭了。

“举手之劳而已，但是……精市，你别在他醒来之前搞坏了自己的身体。”

“我有数。”

柳叹了口气，拉过一张椅子也坐下了。

他看着不二毫无血色的脸上青一道红一道的伤口，手上也布满了挣扎时产生的擦伤和淤青，在苍白的皮肤映衬下，显得更加触目惊心。

柳怀念起他平日里微笑起来或者认真起来不笑的样子——无论如何也比现在的要好。

他又去看幸村，只见幸村目光落在不二的脸上，好像房间里只剩他们两个人一样。

他们静默着坐了很久。

最终柳见盐水要打完了，起身去外头叫人。幸村此时开口打破了沉默，“毛利前辈说，关东有关于黑哨和黑向的文献资料，莲二……”

柳停下脚步，侧过头，“数据方面的事就交给我吧。”

“拜托你了。”幸村感激道。

等切原从会议室里被审问完，柳已经在赶去关东的路上了，只给他留下了一则口信。切原眼泪汪汪地听完真田复述柳让切原乖乖听话别惹事的叮嘱，接过仁王递来的手帕擦鼻涕。

真田定睛一看，刚要质问仁王自己的手帕怎么在他哪里，发觉对方已经跑远了。切原一抽一抽地说这就去洗手帕，反正柳前辈离开了他也没什么事好做的。真田出于自己手帕的安危考虑，带着抽泣的切原去就近的洗手池。

顺利逃之夭夭的仁王没有回寝室休息，反倒是溜进了医疗中心。还没等他找到不二的病房，就被自己的搭档逮住了。

柳生问，“三津谷前辈问完话了？”

“不要这么吓人啊，柳生，”仁王把玩着自己的小辫子，“就是问了点事情的经过……部长人呢？”

“有什么急事吗？”柳生扶了扶眼镜，下意识往病房方向望了一眼，“刚刚我去看过一眼，部长好像还是不想见人的样子。”

仁王置若罔闻，抬脚就往前走。柳生几步跟上，好心规劝道，“你这时候去简直……”

柳生后半句话和他们的脚步一道停住了，只见幸村从病房里走了出来。二人立正站好，齐声叫了声部长。

幸村朝他们点点头，“正好找你们。”

二人被请进了病房。

仁王一进门就被里头的气味惊到，连忙捏住了鼻子。柳生趁幸村关门的功夫，打掉了仁王的手。仁王没办法，只好憋气。柳生代替他向幸村说道，“三津谷前辈目前只是调查了那天的一些过程。”

仁王屏息点头。

幸村做了个手势，将椅子让了出来，走到窗台边望着楼底下，“废塔首领死前透露说关东要我去他们那里的目的并不单纯，但他没有说完就被杀了。”

仁王不敢坐到幸村的位置上，大咧咧地走到角落里，把人陷进柔软的沙发，翘了个二郎腿，“死于废话太多，标准老套的boss结局……我赌是被关东那群人人干掉的。”

他哼笑一声，吸了一口气，又连忙捂鼻子。

柳生见状调低了仁王的嗅觉，站到仁王身旁说，“关东方面这么快就派人来立海调查，一定是事前有所准备，而且这次一下子就来了三位前辈，我从没见过这种阵势……但是，部长您刚刚说的去关东指的是？”

“我一会儿跟你细说，”仁王拍了拍柳生的胳膊，换了个坐姿，“部长，有什么我可以做的吗？”

幸村背着手，转向仁王和柳生二人，一半的脸在月光底下，一半在阴影里，“我想知道关东到底在打什么牌。”

仁王食指和中指并拢，在额前一挥，“收到。”

柳生看了仁王一眼，朝幸村点点头。

现在幸村没有心思和精力去调查关东在背后耍了什么手段，所幸的是，如今他的身后还有这帮可以信赖的朋友。

二人走后，幸村又恢复到雕塑的位置上，自信端详着不二的脸。他开始想念那双眼睛睁开时的样子，他记得里头总是亮闪闪的，像是用千万颗繁星点缀过似的。

天上的星星过于遥远，而不二眼睛里的星河曾是如此近，如此唾手可得。

幸村忍不住在不二的眼皮上落下一个轻柔的吻，祈祷着能再度一窥其中星光。

几天后，小队里剩余的人聚在训练室里开小会。

胡狼听完切原出的馊主意，满脑袋的汗，说什么在部长的水里加点腹泻药，拉了人就会饿，饿了就会出来吃饭。

他一边尽可能去理解切原令人摸不着头脑的逻辑，一边感叹还好没被真田听见这个计划，不然肯定免不了一顿毒打。

丸井往嘴里扔了一颗泡泡糖，“赤也说的也算半个方法，幸村再这样不吃饭不睡觉，身体状况跟拉稀之后没什么太大的差别吧？”

胡狼吃惊地啊了一声，没想到自己的搭档也这样胡闹。还好柳生也在在场，跟胡狼保持一致战线地站了出来，客观理性地否决了这个主意。

切原抓了抓头发，“要不我们直接把部长拖去食堂吧！”

“论战斗力，我们一定被幸村碾压吧？”丸井停下咀嚼，认真思忖道，“睡觉这方面，我们倒是可以排一张表，像出任务那样，轮岗守夜。”

胡狼点头，“吃食方面，我觉得可以打包带过来，毕竟看样子部长目前还是不愿意离开病房半步。”

很快幸村拿到了由切原执笔写的排班表。

那天他坐在阳光底下，从头到尾看了一遍。字歪七扭八的，像是坑坑洼洼的地面上写的，有几个地方的笔迹还有差点写错名字的趋势。

其实幸村也知道，这样不吃不喝不眠不休，除非能感动上天，否则对不二的苏醒毫无帮助。二人之间的精神连接如今就像一根细绳，松松垮垮地拴着幸村，毫无约束力可言，但他就是想留在这里，光明正大地守护着那个他已经暗暗守护了许久的人。

他也并不打算用牺牲自己健康的行为来表达对不二的歉意，他相信不二也不愿意看到他这样折腾自己。幸村不愿意挪屁股，主要担心的是不二醒来找不见自己，或者说，他没有第一时间见证不二的苏醒，好像这是一件很重要的事情似的。

幸村看了看站在最前面有些扭捏的切原，还有后面的丸井、胡狼和柳生，对着他们浅浅地笑了笑，“谢谢，那接下来……就要辛苦你们了。”

切原跳起来耶了一声。

随后几天幸村的精神状态改善了许多，虽说切原一行人轮流守夜的时候，幸村只是窝在病房角落里的沙发上和衣小睡，但他的饮食规律了起来，脸色缓和了许多，紧绷的神经也慢慢放松了下来。

饭点时分，幸村会和来值班的队员一起前往病房外的茶水间吃饭。有时候听着丸井或者切原在那儿一个人噼里啪啦的就说了一大堆话，倒也觉得有趣。

这天夜里他正在听切原吐槽最近真田的代训，就见真田和德川走了进来。

二人就起立向德川问好。

前一秒还在说真田坏话的切原因为心虚，起身动作过大，直接把椅子拱翻在地。

真田一副恨铁不成钢地看了眼切原，咳了一声，“德川前辈想来看……”

“不好！”

幸村脸色一白，疾步冲出了茶水间。

切原愣了一下，说了一句告辞了前辈，就追了过去。

走道里响起了纷乱的脚步声，紧接着是一个急促的声音——

“305病房向导生命迹象大幅减弱，需要立即进行抢救！去把有资历的医生护士全部叫过来！”

真田和德川交换了一个眼神，疾步朝病房方向赶去。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


*不二的第二重精神向导设定为南极小须鲸（第二重精神向导为私设）

  


  


  


（最下面那只）

  


  


  


直到二十世纪九十年代末，所有小须鲸都被当做同一物种。新的线粒体DNA测试发现，南极小须鲸是与小鳁鲸独立的物种，这个测试也确定了小鳁鲸是南极小须鲸的最近亲属，因此南极小须鲸分支是有效的。

南极小须鲸是最细小的须鲸之一。在须鲸属中，只有小鳁鲸比它们细小。体长7.2-10.7米，重5.8-9.1吨。平均而言，雌鲸较雄鲸长约1米。幼鲸长2.4-2.8米。

背部呈深灰色，腹部白色。腹部有两条浅灰色斑纹沿两侧向上延伸。胸鳍深色，边沿白色。

【体型小，品种稀有，且之前被混淆成为其他品种，是我认为比白鲸更符合不二第二精神体设定的一种动物】

  



	27. 破晓

场面一时间有些混乱。

幸村要进去，却被两个医护堵在门口，切原也没闲着，双手用力扯着幸村的一只胳膊，脚抵在门框上，艰难地劝部长要冷静。三股势力在小小的病房门口前较劲。

真田赶到的时候，切原的脚已经开始打飘，眼睛也有些泛红，这是被幸村情绪影响的征兆。他正愁上哪里找两支镇定剂搞定这两个哨兵，就看见身旁的德川上前几步，单手扣住幸村的手腕，四两拨千斤似的把人拉到了走廊里。

病房门终于被顺利关上。

只要不是聋子就都能听见幸村咬牙的声音。

真田不免出声安慰道，“幸村，不二他不会有事的。”

幸村一下子转过头看着真田，他手一指着病房里抢救的医护，“黑暗向导的东西他们了解多少？！”

真田无言以对，看着幸村这副着急的模样，自己心底也升起了一股焦躁的情绪。他求助般的瞄了一眼在一旁的德川，发觉对方并没有插足干涉的意思，只是静静抱着臂观察着病房里的动静。

突然切原看了一眼手环，一声不吭地跑开了。真田都没来得及叫住他，不过想着德川在这里也能维持秩序，也就足够了。

幸村一只手扒到病房外的玻璃窗上，朝里张望着。此刻不二已被围成一圈的医护人员挡住了，完全看不见。

他握拳锤了一下玻璃，窗户被这一击打出了声响，有几个靠门的医护都转过头来看他。

“我感觉到我和他的精神连接在衰弱……”幸村定定地说道，“这回不一样，就像是要彻底失联那样。”

真田一愣，他原以为二人的连接早就断开了，没想到两个人都没按照规矩来，心情顿时复杂起来。

“普通的救治没用，”德川突然开口道，“这是向导意识层面上的问题，抢救本体根本不起效。”

幸村带着希望回过头，“前辈？”

德川却摇摇头，“抱歉，黑向方面的信息我也不是很了解，但刚才你贸然冲进去，很有可能会因情绪失控而狂化，我拦着你只是为了防止产生更严重的后果。”

幸村苦笑了一下，没再言语。

切原的身影重新出现在走廊里，他边跑边喊道，“部长！柳前辈告诉我救不二前辈的办法了！”

幸村一惊，往切原的方向走了几步，“柳回来了？”

切原跑到幸村跟前停住，猛点头，“前辈他说，‘精市，要用精神洞去唤醒不二’，好像是这样。”

幸村困惑地皱了皱眉，“精神洞？”

“是精神动物啊，”从拐角出现的毛利走过来在切原脑壳上狠狠敲了一记，“笨蛋赤也。”

“请前辈不要这么叫我！”

毛利在切原头顶又用力揉了几把，惹得切原又是一番大呼小叫。他放开切原，正色对幸村说道，“试着用精神动物的力量去唤回他的生存意识。”

幸村依次看了看跟他同在走廊外的四个人，他们都朝着他点了点头。真田开了门，让里头的医护人员都撤了出来，沉默地拍了拍幸村的肩。

柳赶到的时候，幸村已经走进病房了。切原眼尖，看见自家搭档来了，连忙扑上去告毛利欺负自己的状。由于控诉的分贝过大，又被真田说了一通。

椅子全被移开了，幸村没有再去挪回来的心思。

幸村单膝跪到床边，看着不二胸前微弱的起伏，双手握住了他的左手。

很凉。

让他想起了那天的海水。

此时的精神连接像是一根快烧到头的蜡烛，幸村连气息都变得轻柔起来，生怕那闪烁的烛火一不小心就被自己吹灭了。

生存意识微弱？……不二，你到底在想什么？

幸村把他们交握在一起的手贴到自己的额头上，闭起眼努力地去感知他的精神世界。

这不是一件易事。

在黑暗中不厌其烦地摸索了近一刻钟后，幸村感到不二手上冰冷的温度渐渐蔓延到了全身，耳边依稀传来了海浪的声音。

他告诉自己不要慌，精神图景里的任何东西都是虚幻的，不会伤害本体。幸村很快就放松下来，深呼吸了几口气，慢慢睁开了眼，发现自己正身处一片汪洋大海之中。

阳光把海面照得波光粼粼，甚至有点晃眼。

幸村胡乱踩着水，发觉自己没有沉下去，胆子又大了一些，还试着往前游了几米。这片海给他一种莫名的即视感，他抬起头，看到眼前那座被海水侵蚀的峭壁就懂了，这正是他在废塔后山坠落的地方。

幸村对那天的记忆停留在强烈的失重感，呼啸的风，不二的喊声和水下的冰冷世界里。

在坠海后，幸村因身子无法动弹，不断往下沉，可他一点也不恐惧，甚至还有一种解脱的感觉。他已完成了所有他想完成的事，已经实现了自己作为一个立海哨兵的价值，只是……

「提着刀的人在梦里也需要清醒。」

这话不知道是立海的哪个前辈说的，幸村一直记着。

在放手的那一刻，他知道这场梦已经做足了。不二的温柔像一棵枝繁叶茂的垂柳，让他放下久握在手的利刃，躺在树荫底下打上一个安稳的小盹。

突然一个声音吸引去了幸村的注意力，它正由远及近的向他靠近。幸村立刻从回忆里跳脱出来，侧耳听着那个声音的方位。

幽远空灵，如泣如诉。

幸村无法确定那到底是什么声音，但知道一定是从水下传来的，而且那声音越近，他耳朵越是难受。没多久他听得有些头痛，便一头扎进了水里，想尽快确定声音的源头。

在水下幸村奋力睁开眼，就看见一个巨大的海洋生物正朝自己游来，几秒钟它游到了幸村眼跟前，可那个生物没有展开任何攻击，而是从幸村的身下蹿了过去。

他下意识伸手握住了那个生物背上的突起。

就在抓住鱼鳍的一瞬间，周围的环境发生了变化。鲸鱼，深海，悬崖，在顷刻间都化为了泡沫。

幸村感觉自己被卷进了一阵漩涡中，没有海水，只是风，吹得他睁不开眼。等感觉到风停下来，自己也不再旋转的时候，幸村才睁开眼，发觉自己来到了在一个山林里。

他四处张望了一下，眼熟的感觉又涌上心头，他听见前面有人声响起，便朝前跑去，在路过一个草丛的时候，意外发现了一个狙击手。

幸村急停下来，走到那个狙击手的身边，而对方好像是看不见自己似的。他顺着枪口瞄准的方向望过去，惊讶地看见了不二在和自己争执的画面。

——是那天。

扔在地上的药瓶。

撕裂的伤口。

渗出的血。

他看见自己蹲下身去捡药瓶的身影，每一个细节都与记忆完美地重合，仿佛他坐在会议室里，观看这那天任务的行动录像。

就在这时，幸村注意到一个细节，是不二，他警觉地朝草丛方向望了过来，神情冷峻，眼神凌厉。有那么一瞬间，幸村以为不二看到了这一刻的自己。

幸村余光瞥见身旁的那个狙击手动了动，只见他去扣扳机的同时，枪口朝上抬了几公分。

训练有素的狙击手根本不会出现这样影响准度的预备动作，在开枪前大幅度移动准心是一件非常不合常理的行为，他为什么会如此突兀地改变瞄准方向？难道……

难道说这一枪原本是朝自己来的？

是不二？

是他发现了狙击手并且下暗示改变了枪口的指向？

幸村大惊，下意识伸手去按枪，企图改变故事的走向，不料在摸到枪的一瞬间，眼前的一切场景全部化为了齑粉。还没等他没反应过来，直接跌进了地上突然出现的一个大洞里。

这回他落到了一棵树上。

还好这棵树枝叶茂密，幸村一路借着树枝作为缓冲，没有太生猛地一屁股坐到树干上。他坐稳后，握着树干站起来打量起周围的环境。

用世外桃源来形容此地的景色再合适不过，但幸村现下没什么观景的兴致，目测了一下离地高度就要往下跳。

然而他还没落地就又脚下一空，重新出现在到树上。

幸村咦了一声，又反复试了几次，都得到了同样的结果，屁股还被搞得生痛。他拍了拍衣服，坐到树干上理起了思路。

这些场景中似乎都有一个作为解锁下个场景的关键性物体，就像一把钥匙。如果没有找到钥匙，就会陷入死循环里。

他耳畔忽然响起不二在病房里的话——「你那么聪明，不用我说你也会明白的。」

幸村苦笑了一下。

没有，我很笨的。你为我做了这么多，我却像个彻头彻尾的白痴，还用什么吊桥效应的话来气你。

感慨了一会儿，幸村将思路重新放回破局上。

有一点可以肯定的是，钥匙就藏在这个场景里。虽然这片树林广阔，看似无迹可寻，但自己偏偏落在一棵树上，这似乎是无意中的提醒。

只听咔的一声。

幸村左看右看，在附近的树枝上发现了一个极小的鸟巢。里头有一枚蛋，上面有一道裂口，看上去是即将孵化的样子。

他便抓着一根树枝，将身子往前探，另一只手去拨开挡视线的树叶，来回打量着这颗蛋。

又是咔一声，雏鸟的头从壳里探了出来，然后是它的小身子。它晃晃脑袋，头顶的蛋壳就掉了下去。

幸村怀疑这蛋壳也跟他一样，会从天上重新落回到雏鸟的头上，就盯着地上的蛋壳看了一会儿。见无事发生，又觉得自己的这个想法很可笑。他想着，或许是这段日子跟切原呆久了，听了太多异想天开的脑洞，被qiey潜移默化地影响了。

幸村再去看那只雏鸟时，发觉它身上湿答答的灰褐色羽毛已经被风吹干了。它正睁着眼，探头探脑地张望着外头的世界。

和幸村的目光对上后，它叫了一声。

幸村一惊。

这……不会是把自己当妈妈了吧？

它扑棱着翅膀，朝幸村的方向飞，可刚孵化的幼鸟哪里会飞，它小身子刚挪出窝就往地上坠。

“小心！”

幸村翻身下树，用手心接住了它，平稳落地的同时发现死循环被打破了。

幼鸟在幸村手心里蹭了蹭，好像在表示感激。

对幸村来说，这个动作相当熟悉。他把幼鸟捧在手心里，凑近仔细看了看，竟发觉它在以肉眼可见的速度逐渐成长，头部和翅膀也在渐渐变蓝。

这不是不二的树燕吗？

“你主人呢？”幸村一喜，连忙对着还在手心里一个劲儿蹭他的小家伙发问。

树燕眨眼间已经长成了成年的体态。它听到幸村的话，叫了一声以示回应，抖抖翅膀就飞离了他的掌心。

幸村便跟在它后面跑了起来。

不知道跑了多久，只听树燕清脆地啼叫了一声，加速往前冲去。

幸村刚要追，突然发现眼前的视线豁然开朗——他已经走出了森林，引入眼帘的是一座公园。

那个日思夜想的身影正背对着幸村坐在秋千上，树燕落在他的肩膀上梳理着自己的羽毛。

这个画面熟悉得让幸村不敢贸然上前。

在他原先见过的图景里，坐在秋千上的人是小时候的不二，他有些不确定眼前的这个是不是另一个待解锁的循环场景。

如果是虚幻的……

不二倒是先侧过头来，朝他露出一个笑，语气满是欢迎，“你来啦。”

幸村一愣，点点头，随即走上前，在不二旁边的秋千上坐下了。

“你应该见过这里吧？这是我小时候经常来玩的公园，实体坐落在东京。”

“不二，跟我回去吧。”

“我以前还特别喜欢玩滑梯，也经常和朋友去那边的跷跷板上玩……”

“不二，你有在听我讲话吗？”

“直到我向导属性出现后，就没有人再找我玩了，你知道这点的吧？”不二脸上的笑容消失了一半。

“ …… 嗯。”

“跟你一样，其实我觉得废塔首领说得不错。以前的很长一段时间里，我都生活在没有人需要的恐惧之中。在图景里休息了这么久，我也逐渐开始释怀了……需要与被需要其实没有那么重要，是我之前看得太重了。不妨换个角度来看，孤独就是强大的代价。”

不二转过头来，看着幸村脸上满是沉重的表情，便换了个话题，“你觉得这里风景怎么样？”

幸村看了看周围，“很好。”

“我也觉得很好，”不二笑了笑，树燕飞离了他的肩膀，他继续说道，“我想着既然要一直在呆这里，就尽力把它打造成了最理想的样子。”

幸村眉一皱，“我是来带你出去的。”

“我没想到你会进来，”不二摇头，“幸村，我出不去了。”

“为什么？”

不二苦笑了一下，看着在沙地上玩弄小石子的树燕，“你有没有发现它有些不对劲？”

幸村回想了一下，一路上树燕飞行高度的确比原先低了许多，而且时不时就要落回自己手心或者树枝上里休息，看似在等自己，但从另一个角度来说，是它的体力下降了。在最后冲向不二身边时的滑行轨迹也是一条算得上诡异的弧线。

“废塔势力已被扳倒，暂时没有什么能威胁到你的东西了。你可以去关东正式蜕变为黑暗哨兵，也可以选择继续留在立海，和你的成员们继续并肩作战……”不二悠哉悠哉地晃起了秋千，“幸村，你拥有着一个光明的未来。”

幸村一把抓住了不二秋千上的链子，迫使他停了下来，“你不是黑暗向导吗？我不相信你的力量这么脆弱……”他琢磨着不二脸上的淡然，这份与世无争的表情让他心一沉，“是你自己不想出去？”

不二睁开眼，静静与幸村对视着，“幸村，我很累了，通过这场对弈，我发现我一点也不喜欢这种勾心斗角和尔虞我诈，而这里恰到好处的舒适倒是很适合我……现在我开始理解为什么会有这么多哨兵迷失在自己的图景里了——安静，自由，没有纷争和痛苦。”

幸村去摸不二的脸，想确认眼前这个在说丧气话的人是不是真的不二。不二没躲，用侧脸蹭了蹭幸村的手心，跟树燕的动作如出一辙，也不知道是谁学了谁。

“我需要你。”

不二停下动作，眼神瞬间冷淡起来。他撤开脸，站起来说道，“你不要这么说。”

幸村不解，“为什么？”

“因为……”不二抬眸去欣赏自己复刻的无人公园，“有人比我更需要你，这个世界……更需要你。”

“我只要你。”

“幸村啊幸村，你还是不懂，”不二转过来，笑容里有些凄凉，“你我不一样，你一直努力着去实现自己的目标，而我总是无欲无求，还是个爱半途而废的人。”

幸村看着那片深蓝色的大海里浸满了悲伤，没有说话。

不二半眯起眼，几乎要把里头的海水挤出来，“以你的能力和品性，继承黑暗属性，带领和指挥哨兵战斗，是当之无愧的，而我……”

……会成为你的绊脚石。

不二没忍心把这句话说出来，便改了口，用轻松的语气说道，“而我比较适合呆在这一方安逸的小天地里，观日出日落，品鸟语花香。”

幸村缓缓闭上了眼，像是在思考，又像是对不二说的话表达一种深深的无奈之情。不二见他入定似的坐着，也回到了秋千上，看着树燕蹦蹦跳跳地啄食草地里的昆虫了。

“你跟我来，”幸村突然站了起来，把不二也一道拽了起来，“跟我去一个地方。”

他可从没打算把这片海留在这里。

矛隼出现在幸村身后，卷起的一阵气流，树燕借着这股力，也跟在二人的后头。

跑出公园，踏过草坪，穿过十字路口，他们在一处停了下来。幸村捂上不二的眼睛，不二只感觉那只手很温暖，比照在身上的阳光还暖。

等幸村移开手，不二看见眼前凭空出现了一栋法式别墅，种满了玫瑰的花园里飞舞着无数的蝴蝶。

“这是……”

“这里是图景的正中心，而这栋建筑是我的家。”

树燕和矛隼乖乖地立在花园的篱笆上。

不二迷惑地看向幸村，“我知道，我之前不是没有见过……只是它怎么会出现在这里？”

幸村微微笑了笑，“进去看看？”

不二看了一眼大门，让它奇怪的是，门上居然没有锁孔，仿佛一阵风就能把它吹开。

他又不确定地看了一眼幸村。

幸村走过去一把推开了门，“对你而言，这扇门无需钥匙。”

阳光洒进屋子里，在地板上形成了一道漂亮的阴影。

“等一下，这说不通，”不二扶额思索着，最后犹疑地问道，“……这里是我的图景吗？”

“是你的图景没错，”幸村笑意加深了，望了一眼敞开着的大门，“但也是我的锚点。”

不二听了直摇头，“不对，你把锚点定在我这里，就像定在一滩死水里。如果之后你再次陷入神游状态，其他向导怎么把你引导进入我……”

他恍然大悟。

只有身心完全结合的哨兵向导才共享同一个精神图景。

也就是说，幸村这是在向自己传递请求结合的意思。

不二的脸瞬间涨得通红。

“有人之前曾跟我说：‘去他的立海，去他的关东。’”幸村走回来握住不二的手，“我觉得那个人说得很对，前半生我总在为别人考虑，多亏他点醒了我，让我知道我自己想要什么也同样重要。”

“幸村……”

“我需要你，不二周助，你还不明白吗？我幸村精市需要你，”幸村握紧了不二的手，“我不在乎那些令人羡慕的能力，我也不想你再成为谁的向导……我想要的只不过是你的每一个今天和明天，同样的，我也会交给你我的每一分每一秒。”

不二跌进幸村的怀里，被他紧紧抱住，紧得恰到好处，他感觉自己的心也一下子被幸村抓紧了。在心底挣扎了很久，不二终于把头埋在幸村的肩膀上，低声说道，“对不起，我竟然……我不知道你……”

“跟我回去吧，周助。”

不二第一次听幸村叫自己的名字，还是用如此深情和温柔的语调，听着听着，就忍不住把幸村的肩头弄湿了。幸村只是一遍又一遍不厌其烦地抚着他的后背。

不二把泪在幸村衣服上擦干后，才抬起头看着幸村说道，“以我现在的能力还没办法彻底离开图景，你……在外头再等我一会儿，好不好？”

幸村听着那末尾三个字带着撒娇的意味，笑了起来。

不二又补充了一句，“我尽快。”

他点了点不二的鼻子，“别急，我就是来带你出去的。”

不二刚要追问怎么个带法，就听见身后传来一阵欢欣鼓舞的鸣叫。

扭过头，他看见二人的精神体在空中交互盘旋着，越飞越高，超过了精神体原本飞行的极限高度。它们飞得越来越高，越来越远，最后以极快的速度冲向了对方。

在交汇那一刻，不二看见它们幻化成了一道耀眼的白光。他被这道光刺得睁不开眼，同时感到有一股温暖的力量注入了体内。

……这世上再也没有比我更没用的向导了吧，竟然要让我的哨兵来把我召唤回来。

不二这样想道，缓缓睁开了眼。

外头的天色即将破晓，晨曦透过窗户洒在幸村脸上，他居然从中看出了一丝温暖。

“你……怎么跟求婚似的跪在地上？”

声音严重变调，但他还是用尽可能轻快的语气去打趣幸村。

幸村睁开眼，站了起来，摘去了不二脸上碍事的氧气罩，弯腰径直吻了下去。

*锚点：（私设）在哨兵陷入重度神游的情况下，锚点相当于提示哨兵自己正身处在幻觉之中的一个提示物。

（双色树燕的巢真的好小，可谓是单人间）


End file.
